Second Chance
by AlwaysAndForever13
Summary: Laurent found Bella in the meadow that fateful day. Jacob and his pack brothers were too late to save her. What happens when someone goes twenty-two years without anyone knowing they were still alive? What happens to their mate? BxE eventually.
1. Changes and Faces

A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction. So please tell me if you like it. This is something I've been working on for weeks.

By the way I don't own Twilight or the characters. Damn…

* * *

He came out of the woods with his hands behind his back. Right then I knew he wasn't going to kill me right away. He was going to flaunt it.

"Too bad _your_ Edward left you," his musical voice said. "I mean he must have known that Victoria was going to get her revenge. _Your_ Edward must not have be able to read many minds at once."

My jaw tightened at his words. I felt like he punched me in the gut with his words. "He's not _my_ Edward, Laurent," I managed to croak out.

He looked surprised that I talked, but mostly amused by my words. "So sorry to hear about that. You couldn't have been surprised though. I mean no _human_ could keep a vampire happy. Enough about Edward though. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"Not really. You told me that Victoria wanted me dead."

Laurent nodded. "Ad, true, but you must be wondering why I am here and not her." I shrugged. "Well I told her I could do it for her. You, however, should be praising God that I am here. If only you knew what Victoria planned for you. You would be on your knees begging me to kill you."

He stopped talking and started to circle around me. His hands were still locked behind his back. He made a "tut" sound with his tongue before he stopped and got into a familiar crouching stance.

I held my breath as he pounced. I threw up my arm to protect my face, but he didn't car, he bit it. Before I knew it I was on the ground in instant pain.

He stopped and crouched by my ear and whispered, "Shall I kill you now, Bella?"

Before I could respond he tumbled to the ground. A mass of reddish fur, the color of rust, pounced on him along with many others. I knew I should have rolled out of the way, but I was in too much pain I didn't care if I lived or died. I knew what was happening to me though. I was changing. I turned my head to find a pack of wolves tearing Laurent apart. Once they were done they turned to me and walked over.

"Just kill me, please!" I screamed at them. I couldn't do it anymore. It hurt so much.

The reddish one ran into the forest. The others stayed just staring at me. I let out a cry as a boy came into view. Jacob.

"Bella!" He screamed running towards me. "What happened?"

"I'm…chan…changing Jac…Jacob," I managed to yell out threw all the pain.

"NO! The bloodsucker beat us! Bella, oh Bella, I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"Stay… please," I said wincing at the pain.

Jacob nodded. "I will, I promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That happened twenty-three years ago. Victoria half-ly won. Jacob stayed with me threw the three days of hell. He explained to me about the werewolves, trying to get my mind off the pain. It worked, a little.

Once I changed Jacob left. Both smells were unbearable. I decided to see if I had any extraordinary powers after that like Alice, Jasper, and… Edward. Something to waste my time. I found out that human blood didn't appeal to me also that I had some type of force field. I only used it once. Soon enough though I found out that I was still as clumsy. Of course, I could be beautiful and fast, but I still had to be just as clumsy.

Soon I found out that I was also very clever with my prey. I could sense what my prey was going to do by just reading their faces. I wondered if Jane or Aro or Edward still couldn't use their powers on me. I pushed that thought out of my mind. Mostly because if Edward still cared about me and didn't leave then none of this would have happened. Well at least I wouldn't have Laurent's venom poison me.

About a year of roaming around lonely I found a couple with their friend, I assumed, in a car accident. I decided to change them. The first male's name was Austin. He was 22. He had sandy blond hair, like Jasper, and amazing blue eyes. I was sad that they wouldn't be there when he transformed. He, however, was the first one I changed so I explained everything to him.

His girlfriend's name was Charlotte. She had caramel color hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty small for being 21, but she seemed so sweet. Austin wanted to explain everything to her once he was done. I let him, he seemed to know enough, and I would explain it to them again later anyways.

When Austin explained what was happening to Charlotte I went over to their friend to explain everything to him. His name was Nathan. He was 18. He had jet black hair and silver eyes, very extraordinary. He was strongly built and reminded me a lot of Emmett with how eager he is.

After the transformation they all told me their life story. Charlotte was a nurse, just got out of medical school. Austin, her fiancé, used to be a substitute teacher. Nathan, however, was 

getting a ride back from a basketball game because his coach kicked him off the bus for getting into a fight. In exchange for their stories I told them mine.

_Flashback_

_He just left you? After he told you how much he loved you and that he would never leave you! What a scum," Nathan hissed._

"_I'm actually going to agree with Nathan here," Austin said. That was a miracle. They never agreed on anything. "How could someone just leave some they claimed to love?"_

_Charlotte grabbed Austin's hand and squeezed it. "Unless he lied."_

"_Lied?" We all said together._

_She nodded. "Maybe he lied. I mean by the way you talked about him; he clearly didn't want this life for you. Maybe he did this on purpose. Maybe he loves you so much that he had to leave to protect you. He probably thought he was doing the right thing. That way you could live a normal human life and forget about him. Maybe he sacrificed his own love for you so you could live your life."_

_Nathan, Austin, and I sat there pondering over what Charlotte just said. I didn't believe it because I saw his expression that day. Impassive, bored, not caring about anything, no emotion. A part of me, however, believes her. Maybe Edward did lie._

_Nathan scoffed suddenly. "I still think he's a scum."_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan and I were immediately friends. He was like the brother I never had. Charlotte and Austin are also great. They are like parent to Nathan and I.

We roamed around the world for twenty-two years until we thought we should settle down. We bought a house right outside of Forks. It had five bedrooms, a living room, dining room and kitchen, a study, and a parlor.

It's been two months since we moved in and I decided it was time for us to begin school. We haven't really contacted with humans because they weren't ready for it, but I started to think that they were now.

"Finally! I knew you would want to soon! I can't stand being stuck in this house all day!" Nathan rejoiced after I told the family. "Anyways high school will be fun now. Though I don't think I could go back into my basketball career."

"That's out of the question Nathan! They will all start wondering who you are if you try to expose yourself like that," Charlotte scolded.

"Relax _mom_. I'm only kidding. I just need to get out of this," he said waving his arms around the living room, "place before I kill myself."

I giggled running over to my brother's side and hugged him. "Don't worry. You won't be able to kill yourself. It's quite impossible."

"Very funny sis," he said getting me into a head lock. "You know what I mean."

After the house meeting Charlotte called the school and told them to expect us tomorrow, the end of winter break, the first day back to school. Everyone but me was excited for the next day. Charlotte was setting out the clothes she was going to wear the next day. Austin was getting our cars ready, and Nathan was bouncing off the walls, literally. I, however, was sitting in my room. My simple, black walls with gold trim, room. My room reminded me of Edwards at points. It had high walls and a skylight on the ceiling. The back all was full of books, and my other wall was full of CD's. My closet was huge, too many clothes and shoes. My bathroom was all blue. I loved the color blue.

In my room though I felt so alone and yet like I couldn't get away from my problems. I didn't really want to go back to Forks. It seems too much like history was going to repeat itself. Just twenty-four years ago I was in this same position. Besides the fact that I was human then and I could sleep. Now I was just going to have to hunt so nothing would tempt me. I suddenly started to wonder if I would see a shiny Volvo in the parking lot. I doubted it.

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked knocking softly on my door before stepping in. He may be crazy and wild, but he still had a huge heart and was always protective of me.

"Yea I think so. Just nervous for tomorrow I guess," I said shrugging turning away from the window to face him.

"Do you think _he'll_ be there?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I should hope not, or hope so."

"You still love him. I can see it in your eyes every time we talk about him."

Damn, Nathan could read me so well. He would always know if I was upset or just kidding around. He knew if something hurt me inside even if I didn't show it. He was the only person who understood me. "I can't help it. It's like he was my soul mate."

Nathan shrugged crossing the room over to my side in one swift movement. "Maybe he _is_."

I shook my head burring my face into his shoulder. "He left me. He said he didn't care about me anymore. He couldn't have changed his mind."

Nathan took my shoulders in his hands and made me look at him in the eyes. "Do you remember what Charlotte said to use the day you transformed us?" I nodded. "She said maybe he lied. The way you talk about him; it seems like he would lie to make sure that you would be safe. Maybe his plan didn't work out that well, but he did it because he thought it was for the best. No fool would leave someone like you."

I smile weakly. He did know just what to say when I was down. That was his gift. "Maybe you're right. God, I hope you're right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was wondering around the clearing where I met my fate many years ago. The clearing where the Cullen's played baseball. I don't really know how I ended up here, but when I was hunting to prepare for tomorrow, I just came here. It was just like it was all those years ago.

A twig snapped. I could hear it. That person knew I was aware of them now. I sighed not really wanting to do anything about them, and decided to run. When I ran though, I felt like someone was running with me.

_Impossible, I'm a vampire. No one can stay up with my speed. Unless they…_ my thoughts suddenly shut off when I realized it was no human back at the clearing. It was another vampire. They seemed to be circling around me. I stopped and changed directions fast, but they kept right with me. It took them maybe an extra second, but they were with me again.

I decided I better use something I haven't since I found out I had it. I stopped suddenly and the figure went flying back into the trees and breaking a few on the way.

Just as fast as it despaired it came back from the direction it flew from and tackled me. I kicked trying to get free, but this person was much stronger than me, like Nathan. The figure put its hand over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Emmett. Bella, is that you?" a deep musical voice said.

I suddenly stopped slashing around. I froze. I didn't think it was possible running into them. Especially while I was hunting. "Emmett?"

"Bella, what happened to you? We all thought you were dead," he said getting up and brushing the pieces of bark off of him.

I pulled myself up ignoring his hand. "I changed, what does it look like?" I asked harsher than I intended.

Emmett smirked. "Well that I noticed, but how? Who did this to you? And what the hell was that thing that sent me flying backwards? That was awesome!"

I sighed. I couldn't get into this now. My family will be wondering where I am. "Emmett, I can't get into this now. I have to get back to my family. I've been gone too long already. I was only going to hunt a little until you started chasing me and circling me."

"Sorry 'bout that. I just had to make sure it was you. And what family? You have a family?"

"Yes, Emmett, I do. They have been my family for twenty-two years, and I love them very much. _They_ have never left me," I said hoping he would get the hint.

Emmett looked down sheepishly. "Look, Bella, I would love to explain to you why we did that, but I really think Edward should do that. Just come back to our house and he can explain everything. We still live in our old house."

I shook my head. I really couldn't deal with a reunion tonight. "I can't Emmett. I have school tomorrow and I have to go over everything with my family. Nathan really needs some coaching," I said smiling to myself. "Sorry, but I really should be going."

I waved to him and ran home faster than ever hoping he wouldn't follow me. I really couldn't have all the Cullen's coming to my house and meeting my family. I couldn't deal with that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, well later in the day, after I explained everything to my family we were off to school. Forks High School to be exact. Nathan and I took my black Mustang to school while Charlotte and Austin took his silver BMW.

We got there sooner than the other students and parked in the spaces where the office was. We walked in, Nathan, me, Charlotte, and Austin all in a line to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Isabella White. These are my brothers Austin and Nathan White and my sister Charlotte White. We are new here."

She looked at Nathan and Austin in complete awe. Charlotte let out a soft but fierce growl and the receptionist looked away quickly. Yes, we were breathtaking, but this will get annoying.

"Hello, and welcome to Forks High School. Here are your schedules and a map of the grounds. Here is a slip that you will need every teacher to sign and this must be returned at the end of the day."

I nodded and thanked her before we all walked out of the office. "I have Trig first," I said after we parked with all the other kids.

"Me too!" Nathan said. "It seem like we have three classes together, one with Austin also, and another with Charlotte."

"Ugh, the only class I'm alone in is in Biology," I groaned looking at everyone else's schedule. "And it's right after lunch."

"That's okay, I'm with you the next period," Charlotte peeped in.

"Yea, don't worry. It's not like anyone here knows," before Austin could finish a shiny silver Volvo entered the parking lot. We all looked around to see what Austin was staring at. It I had to breath I would probably have fainted because I held I lost my breath for so long. "… you. Wow. I guess I stand corrected."

"Emmett," I growled. He never told me that they went to Forks again! I hate him so much right now.

"Bells, it will be okay. I sure there won't be a class that they are in that we aren't," Charlotte said grabbing my arm and tucking it under hers as we started towards the Trig building.

"Yes there is, Biology," I croaked out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV, if wanted. Please review!


	2. Preoccupied Thoughts

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/story alerts/favorite story! I love it! Okay I got this idea for this chapter day dreaming in school today. It just came to me, so I had to update quickly. LOL. Also this chapter will explain a lot of things.

I still don't own anything with Twilight.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It's been twenty-three years since that day in the forest. Twenty-three years of regretting. 8,395 days of wishing I could go back. If only, I thought every single day that I was away from Forks. Not being able to be next to her. My Bella. I missed her every single day. The part that got me most upset was how quickly she believed me. I thought I would have to continue to lie to her beautiful face, but I didn't. She believed me, after I told her how much I loved her, she believed me just like that.

I did go back to Forks. It was a year after I left. I had to go back and see her, hoping that maybe I would have to come back so I could make her happy. I had Alice come with me just in case she was to see anything.

We searched for weeks trying to find her until I told Alice we would have to ask Charlie. Just in case she left her college early, or something. I made Alice ask because I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy to see me.

Alice went to their door on Wednesday, July 21. It was 4:15 in the afternoon when I heard the news.

"Hello Charlie! Is Bella here?" Alice asked in her pixie voice.

Charlie slowly shook his head back and forth. "I'm so sorry to have to break this to you Alice, but," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Bella died. Early this year. No one really knows what happened to her. Jacob Black tried to explain it to us, but it was too hard for him. We couldn't find her body, only blood in a meadow. She was so young," he whispered.

Alice started shaking violently. _No, not my best friend. This couldn't have happened, Edward. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she still be alive?_ She thought looking at me. If she could cry I knew there would be an ocean in front of her now.

I didn't stay to see what else happened to them, I just ran. I seemed to run forever before I noticed it was midnight. I ran home, thinking that this couldn't have happened to _my_ Bella. My life, my love, my world, the reason I existed. I ran back to my house where Alice was now.

When I walked in the front door she ran to my arms. I held her tight hoping that I could cry for her and me, but I couldn't. "Edward I'm so, so, so sorry. I can't believe that this could happen."

I shook my head. "Me either. I can't live in a world where she isn't. I need to go to Italy." I walked off towards the living room sitting on one of the couches staring straight. How was I going to do this?

"No! Edward, you can't do that! Do you know how hurt Esme would be? What about Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, or Carlisle? What about me? I can't live without you, and our family can't either."

I looked at Alice realizing she was right. Esme shouldn't have to lose two children in her very long life. It wasn't fair. "I guess you right. I just can't live without her."

She nodded understandingly. "I know, Edward. I'll miss her terribly, but this is the life you wanted for her. You didn't want her to be one of us, she live a life that she would have if we didn't interfere."

I hissed at her glaring into her eyes. "You mean that this is my fault? Well of course it is, but are you saying that if we didn't interfere then she would have died anyways? Well I know she would have eventually, but do you mean she would have died this early?"

Alice looked at me shock. I realized I raised my voice more then I should have. I wasn't the only one that lost something when we lost Bella. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"No you shouldn't have," she whispered. "I don't know about the life thing, but she would have died sometime. She should have died last year when you met her, but she didn't because of you. She should have died when Tyler almost crashed into her, but she didn't because of you. She should have died with those boys at Port Angeles, but she didn't because of you. She should have died with the tracker James, but she didn't because of you were there to save her, Edward. She should have died a long time ago, but because of you. You were her superhero. You saved her so many times. Edward, there was nothing you could do on this one."

I shook my head again. "I could have stayed. I could have stayed here with her and never leave her like I promised. I shouldn't have left, but I thought it was for the best," I whispered.

"I know you did, Edward. We all did at the time."

"I shouldn't have left. I should have protected her. I should have been there for her when she needed me. At least I should have come back sooner. At least a week after I left, but I put myself through pain because I thought it was best for her. I never thought of what she thought. I should have, I should have stayed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twenty-three years later and here I am. Back where it all began. The place that causes me so much pain in my non-existing heart. Forks. My siblings and I have been in High school here since the being of the year. Just like twenty-four years ago. I hope everyday that she would just happen to walk through my Biology room, or the lunch room, at her first day at Forks High School. So far my prayers haven't been answered. I never thought they would, but I never stopped.

Looking back at the years that past, I can't remember any except that one when I found out she died. Since then all the years seemed to go through a fog. After that night I met up with the rest of my family, and Alice and I told them what happened. They were all sympathetic.

_Bro, I'm so sorry. I know how special she was to you. I'll miss her and all her clumsiness,_ Emmett thought._ She was like my sister. I loved her for making you extremely happy._

_Edward, honey, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened. I can't believe this happened to you after all the years you went through waiting for her,_ Esme thought.

_Son, I'm terribly sorry. We knew when we left that this day would come. I never thought it would come this soon though,_ Carlisle thought.

_I know I was mean to her Edward, but I'm still so sorry that you had to lose someone that special to you. You lost your singer,_ Rosalie thought.

_This is my fault. If I had behaved better at her party, we wouldn't have left and she would still be alive. I can't believe this happened to you, Edward. I'm so sorry for all the pain that I caused you. It's not fair to you or Alice. I'm so sorry,_ Jasper thought. I shook my head when I heard his thoughts that evening. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have left no matter what. I shouldn't have left the only person I had ever loved.

It was a Friday. Christmas break was finally coming. I needed to get away from this place that reminded me so much of my Bella. I couldn't stand it. I never wanted to come back here, but I had to for my family.

Emmett came up to me the day before school was to start up again. We would always go hunting this day, just to last us the week. We fought to the day Bella showed up. That was a mistake. "Dude, do you want to go hunting with me? I feel the need for a grizzly bear, but I know they won't be out yet," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I got up off my leather couch that Bella loved so much. "Sure. I probably should go before school starts up again."

Emmett put his arm over my shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Jasper quickly put a 'happy' wave towards me. I, of course, didn't realize because nothing ever cheered me up anymore. "Where too?"

"I don't know. I was thinking the clearing or something. I found a few animals there the other day. I think we should find enough that could last us the week. Maybe a week and a half, but not much."

I nodded and had him lead the way to the clearing. When we got there it was still early, dusk possibly. I couldn't tell anymore. We hunted for an hour or so before I had to leave. I couldn't hunt anymore.

I ran home and to my room to look through my closet. I felt like I needed some sort of memory of her. I couldn't forget her, even though I knew I wouldn't, I just needed another memory.

I went through my closest throwing things everywhere. No one bothered me. I don't think they wanted to know what I was doing. I stopped for a second. Yep, I was right.

I looked down and I found a small velvet box. I froze my mother's engagement ring. I knew I told her that it would be impossible for me to marry Bella, but before I left I started to think I was going to propose sometime soon. I would never get the chance to see that ring on her left hand. Not a second chance.

**Emmett POV**

After Edward left I started to walk around the clearing at human pace. I really didn't want to be yelled at by Rosalie. She was probably going to blame me for letting Edward come back depressed, but hey, it's hard getting him out of his mood! Not even Jasper, the emotional genius, could do it! If he can't, no one can. Unless she showed up again. Impossible, we all knew that. We never did stop hoping, well praying, though.

I stopped, well froze, in my tracks. That smell, I knew that smell! I've smelled it before, for a year nonstop pretty much. No, it couldn't be! I turned knowing I was closer than ever to someone we have been praying for, for twenty-three years.

There she was. She was different though, oh no. She was one of us! How? How could she be? No one I knew would change her! Unless Victoria… damn.

I stepped forward not looking at the twig that was in front of me. Too late, I stepped on it making a big _crunch_ sound. Damn. She knew someone was here.

She turned around. I don't know if she noticed me, or not because she just took off! She was fast too! But I went after her as fast as I could. I had to keep up with her to see if it was really her.

She was clever; she seemed to know I suck at turning corners quickly because she changed direction so fast it took me a second to realize she wasn't beside me anymore. I, however, caught up to her. She did something though, that I have never seen. She just stopped. I kept running thinking she realized who it was.

OUCH! I ran into some type of invisible shield and went flying backwards. As soon I landed I ran in the direction I came from. She didn't go very far from where she stopped. I took the chance and tackled her.

She struggled trying to get free, but I wasn't going to budge. She must have not have known who she was dealing with. Yep, it was Bella. Well at least someone who looked like Bella if it wasn't her.

I put my hand over her mouth so she didn't scream or something. "Shh. It's me, Emmett. Bella, is that you?" I didn't, in centuries, expect to see Bella here, alive.

She froze, probably from shock I thought. "Emmett?"

"Bella, what happened to you? We all thought you were dead," I said getting up and brushing tree bark off me. Wow, her gift was awesome. I held out my hand to help her up.

She ignored my hand and got up herself. She looked kind of pissed. Oops. "I changed, what does it look like?" she said sort of harsh.

I didn't blame her. I figured she would be pissed. Well maybe with how I tackled her. If she was pissed because I found her, then I don't really know her like I thought I did. I did understand though. Safely I just smirked at her. "Well that I noticed, but how? Who did this to you? And what the hell was that thing that sent me flying backwards? That was awesome!" I said hoping that would lighten the mood.

She kind of brushed me off, though. "Emmett, I can't get into this now. I have to get back to my family. I've been gone too long already. I was only going to hunt a little until you started chasing me and circling me."

"Sorry 'bout that. I just had to make sure it was you. And what family? You have a family?" I asked. I was surprised she would have a new family. Hopefully she didn't replace Edward. My brother couldn't stand that.

"Yes, Emmett, I do. They have been my family for twenty-two years, and I love them very much. _They_ have never left me," she said.

I got the hint. Harsh. "Look, Bella, I would love to explain to you why we did that, but I really think Edward should do that. Just come back to our house and he can explain everything. We still live in our old house," I said looking down sheepishly. This wasn't fair. Edward shouldn't have left!

"I can't Emmett. I have school tomorrow and I have to go over everything with my family. Nathan really needs some coaching," she said smiling. Oh no. Who the hell was Nathan? "Sorry, but I really should be going."

She waved to me. I waved back, but she was already heading in another direction. I don't know if I should tell someone. Should I call someone? She's going to school. Should I tell Edward? No, if she was with this _Nathan_ person I couldn't let Edward know until we got there. It would be kind of fun to see the way my family act seeing her again. I think Alice and Edward may a heart attack, I thought chuckling to myself as I ran to my house. Now I just have to keep my mind busy. Stupid Edward had to be able to read thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett was gone a lot longer than I thought he would be. He doesn't really like hunting by himself. I don't know why, but he just doesn't. I heard the door open I rushed down.

"Emmett, you were gone a lot longer than I thought you would be," I told him as he came in.

He laughed. "Just didn't want Rosalie to yell at me for letting you come home by yourself," he joked.

I looked at him with a quizzical expression. _I wonder if I could change a Grizzly Bear into a vampire… hmmm… That would be awesome! I wonder what they would do then. Would they hunt animals like us? Or would vegetarian be humans for them? _Emmett thought. That's a weird conversation. He has to be hiding something. He's doing very well it for now. I wonder if he will later tonight.

"Okay well I'm going off to get yelled at. I guess I can't put it off any longer," he said staring straight upstairs. _Hmm… I could really go for a Grizzly Bear right now. It's like chocolate for a human!_

I gave up. His thoughts were making my head hurt. He was pretty set on not letting me know what was going on. Ugh.

I suddenly found myself smiling. I could never hear what Bella was thinking, like I couldn't figure out what Emmett wouldn't let me know.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_You ready?_ Alice thought looking at me in the eyes.

I nodded. Now more then I'll ever be. I couldn't get my hopes up, but I was hoping that I would see that old truck in her old parking space. I knew I wouldn't though. I just hoped.

We all fit into my silver Volvo. I couldn't find myself to give it away after all these years. It seemed to smell like my Bella for awhile. I couldn't just sell it. So Rosalie repaired it often for me. I looked back at Emmett.

_I wonder what the school would say if I asked them to serve Grizzly Bear for lunch. That would be good, but then everyone would look at me like I'm crazy for drinking its blood. Oh well, it would be good, _Emmett thought.

Him with that damn Grizzly Bear.

Alice suddenly grabbed my arm. Before she did I knew why she did it. I could smell them too. Yes them. There were more vampires at Forks. This will difficult. Hopefully they weren't here for a massacre.

_Edward, do you smell what I smell?_ Alice thought.

I nodded. "Yes. There are more of us here. They don't seem to be any harm. There are only three of them. A female and two males. The female has a mate in the coven and the other's alone, but has a best friend also in there coven. Something a little more than sisterly, feeling wise. But I don't think that she's here because I get hear her."

I looked back to Emmett who was smiling. _Oh no, you can't hear her. Whatever will you do now Edward? This is going to be a fun day_, Emmett thought.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I nearly shouted.

Everyone looked at us confused and a little frustrated by our silent conversation. _You'll see Edward, my brother. You'll see. You're in for a treat though. I can tell you that much, well think that much,_ Emmett smirked.

I found myself growling. This was getting frustrating. "What do you mean I can't hear her? What are you not telling me?" I demanded.

_You'll see,_ was all her thought. Then he went back to Grizzly Bears. Ugh. I hated when they did this. They all have taken their turns getting me frustrated about not understanding their thoughts.

I parked my car and we all got out. I looked at all the students; they all seemed to be looking in one direction. The new "students" no doubt. The wind picked up, and I could smell her.

Bella.

She was here. How was she here? She was dead. Or at least I thought she was, but Alice was there with me! She heard what Charlie said!

Alice was at my side at once. _Do you smell that? It's her! It's your Bella! My best friend! But how? Do you know? Why haven't I seen this?_ She thought.

I shook my head and shrugged. Then the light bulb went off in my head and I looked over to my brother who was trying to contain himself.

_Told you, you were in for a treat. Yes, I've known all along. Actually I've known for a day now. I ran into, well tackled, her yesterday while I was hunting. Right after you left actually. You see I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to miss that priceless face you have on. I know, it was a little mean, but it was fun._ He thought smirking.

I growling, but I felt a sudden happiness. Something I haven't felt in ages. She was here. She was alive. My life, my love, my world, the reason for my existence. She was here, in Forks High School. _Alive. _Well sort of.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it. I loved writing Emmett thoughts. They made me crack up. I just thought that was how Emmett would keep his mind occupied. Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be up sometime soon!


	3. Deja Vu

A/N: Guys you are wonderful! This chapter goes out to everyone who is reading this story! You guys were amazing; you made my day with all the reviews and the story alerts/favorite story/favorite author alerts. That was amazing! As a treat here is another chapter fast!

I still don't own any Twilight.

* * *

Before the bell rang for our first period class, Nathan and Charlotte where trying to calm me down. Austin was just looking for them. He wanted to see who the famous people of my life where.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to you or any of us. I won't let it happen. And if you don't want to talk to _him_ then don't! I know you, if you really want to you can hold a grudge for a bit," Charlotte said smiling at the last part. She was pretty good at the mom part.

"Sis, come on! You can't be afraid of them! They should be afraid of you! They don't know your powers, but you know the three's! They should be shaking in their shoes seeing you here!" Nathan said rubbing my arms with his hands.

"Guy, Emmett knows, well one of them. He saw me at the clearing! He knew I was coming here! He just didn't tell me they did. They have the advantage because they knew we were coming and Emmett already knows my biggest power!" I hissed back at them.

"Bella, I don't think they knew you were going to be here. The pixie girl looks extremely surprised, and the big one, I'm guessing is Emmett, is smiling wickedly at his brother, who I'm guessing is Edward," Austin said turning towards us.

I looked over at the group of vampires. They did look all surprised, well except for Emmett. He must have been keeping his mind preoccupied all this time. That's amazing! I can't believe he would do that, but why does Edward look so mad? Oh no, he's mad at Emmett for not telling him. It seems like they all are. I wonder why. Maybe they didn't want to see me again. Great, this is going to be a great first day!

"Come on, the bell's about to ring and Charlotte and Austin's room is on the other side of the campus. You guys better go," I said pointing the other way.

"Okay, I'll see you next period, Bella. And don't worry. You'll be fine," Austin said patting me on the arm.

Nathan put his arm around my shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'll be right here with you. I won't let them get to you. Remember I'm the strongest in the family," he teased.

"Yes, but I'm the fastest," I teased back sticking out my tongue like a two year old. It's just something I loved to do with him.

Trig was the worst class ever the first time around, and I don't think it will be any better the second time. Thankfully it wouldn't be hard for a vampire to succeed in these classes. Nathan and I walked in gracefully just before the bell. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Long, and gave him my slip.

"Hello, I'm Bella White and this is my brother Nathan White. We're new here and we are supposed to get this signed."

He looked at me and then to my brother and nodded. Mr. Long pointed us to the back of the room where there were two empty seats.

I turned to face the class, who were staring at us, and looked around. My eyes locked on Jasper's. _Of course he had to be in this class. And right in front of us,_ I thought walking back to the seats.

Jasper, still in total shock, grabbed my arm quickly. Nathan growled, but I elbowed him. "Bella? Is that really you?" he whispered for only me and Nathan to hear.

"Yes," I hissed back. "I really should get to my seat."

He let go and I walked back. He stared at me until I sat down and then turned back to the teacher. I felt like I did twenty-four years ago. Like everyone is staring at me, the new kid. I did what I did then, put my hair over my shoulder to shield my face.

"What was that about?" Nathan whispered for only my ears.

"That's Jasper Hale. He's part of the Cullen's coven. He's Alice's husband and Edward's brother, I guess you can say. He is the one that can tweak emotions," I whispered back at him.

"Great. He better not do that to me, or I'll crush him."

I laughed at him. "Good luck with that."

Trig ended slowly. History with Austin was uneventful, along with Spanish with Charlotte and Austin. Those classes went by a lot faster without the Cullen's showing up. Thankfully Nathan was with me during English. That we had with Alice.

Once we got our slip signed I looked at the class. I could see Alice bouncing up and down in her seat. She was just like I remembered. So happy, so excited, always on a caffeine rush. I laughed to myself as Nathan and I walked gracefully to the back where our seats were.

"Bella, are you okay? Who changed you? I thought you were dead! Oh my gosh I'm so, so, so happy you are alive!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"I can't explain now Alice. Maybe later, but right now I just can't," I whispered back.

I saw the smile vanish from my face. I knew she wanted to know everything and I would tell her. I just didn't really want to talk to any of the Cullen's/Hale's right now. I just wanted to be Bella White, the new girl. Not knowing anyone but my family. Not being a vampire, but it's too late for that.

The class started, explaining something about Romeo and Juliet, I just zoned out until Nathan threw paper at me. I opened up the note, looking at him like he's a two year old.

_Bells why didn't you explain it all to her now? Wouldn't that just be easier? Then she could tell her family and you wouldn't have to really explain anything to them. You could just do what you wanted and ignore them. You know that?_

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

_I think it will be easier if I explain it to them face to face. I know Emmett will want to know about my force field thing, and I would love to see Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Carlisle._

_Well you can see three of them at school_- he wrote back in his neat hand writing.

Mine, of course, still looked like chicken scratch-_ Funny. But that's not what I meant. I want to see them outside of school. I want it to be like before they left, just without me being human anymore. Nathan, I've missed them so much, I just want to feel like they still care about me._

Nathan rolled his eyes at me. Then Mr. Brush came up to us. "Anything you would like to share Mr. White?"

"My notes?" he asked raising an eyebrow, lifting up his notes that covered everything he was talking about with the play. Mr. Brush looked at them and then turned around. Nathan smirked and then went back to writing.

I found myself giggling when a piece of paper was dropped on my desk again. _Look I know you miss them, and I understand that you want to see them, but I think you shouldn't forgive them as fast as you are. I mean they should have some idea what you went through when they left you._

_They do, they all thought I was dead! I don't know where they got that from, but they all thought I didn't exist anymore. Don't you get it Nathan? They all have been thinking that I was under the ground for what? Twenty-three years?-_ I wrote back. When I placed it on his desk the bell rang. I looked up to see Alice smile at me and then gracefully walk out the door. Nathan waited for me to get all my stuff. I knew it was going to be an interesting topic at lunch.

"They thought you were dead? You didn't tell us that last night. Why the hell would they think you died?" Nathan asked as we walked out of our class room.

"Beats me. I just thought they would think that I moved on with my life, which is completely the opposite. I was just as shocked as you are now when Emmett told me that last night," I said shaking my head when Charlotte and Austin came up beside us.

"Did I just hear you correctly," Charlotte asked leaning across Nathan to me. "Did you just say they thought you were dead? I mean they seriously thought you died? How? I mean you would be only 41 years old if you didn't change."

I shrugged. "I don't know where they got that I died. I mean they didn't keep in contact with anyone after they left. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Austin asked beside me with a hesitant voice.

"Unless they came back earlier," I barely whispered.

By this time we reached the cafeteria doors. None of us were talking anymore about that subject. Too much pain for me, which they all knew. We all took a deep breath and Austin and Nathan pushed open the door.

It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing. All the girls looked at Austin and Nathan in awe, and all the boys looked at Charlotte and I like we were prizes. Austin let out a low growl, which I elbowed him for. Nathan just loved the attention. He took it _all_ in; my guess is because it reminded him of his days as a basketball player.

We gracefully walked over to the lunch line and got a tray of all the stuff we would never eat in a million years and went to find an open table. All the Cullen's were staring at me in shock. I ignored them while we made our way to the empty table next to them.

Once we settled in we all turned our heads close to each other. Nathan and I on one side, and Charlotte and Austin on the other.

"He's staring at you Bella," Austin teased peeking over to the Cullen's table.

Charlotte and I slapped his arm, hers more playfully then mine. "Austin, be nice. You have no idea what she must be feeling right now with all the Cullen's being here."

I gave a relieved smile to Charlotte before Nathan peeped in, "Unless you are _Jasper,_" the Cullen's all looked at us then like they were called upon, "and can sense emotions."

I glared at Nathan. I don't know if Nathan would be able to get along with them. He tended to be too sarcastic at times. "What are _you_ talking about?" Charlotte asked giving him a quizzical expression.

Nathan smirked. "Bella never explained to us what powers they had. The only one I know about is _Jasper's_. He can sense you emotion and can tweak them!"

"Nathan keep you voice down!" I hissed at him.

"What?!" both Austin and Charlotte yelled in whispers. I looked over at the Cullen's who were smirking. I glared at them and then my family.

"Will be please keep it down? Human's may not be able to hear you, but they can!" I said waving over to the Cullen's table. They were still all grinning at my family's reaction.

"Well then, since we know ones, what about Edward's? Or Alice's? What are their 'gifts'?" Charlotte asked waving the Cullen's off.

I looked over at them before I told them. Alice's and Edward's faces were grinning even more. They knew I was going to tell them. "Ugh. Alice can, well, sort of see the future," I whispered.

Austin tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

I sighed. Crap I really didn't want to explain this. "Okay well she can see what will happen with your choices. If you change it then she will see what will happen then. She can only see it though if you make up your mind."

Nathan sat back. "Ah, I see."

I sat back with him. "Do you really?"

"Not at all. What do you mean? Like if I were to chose to rip Austin apart she would see that, but if I changed my mind and decided to rip Charlotte apart then she would see that too?"

"Pretty much, but as long as it's not a spur of the moment thing. Then she won't see it," I tried to explain.

"Now what about Edward?" Charlotte asked?

_Great, this will be fun._ "Edward, well, can read minds."

They all gasped. I heard snickers coming from the Cullen's table. "Well everyone's but one," I whispered. The Cullen's all went silent.

"Bella, honey, what do you mean? 'Well everyone's but ones'. That doesn't make sense," Charlotte asked.

"Edward can read your mind, Austin's, Nathan's, his whole family and everyone in this room, but he can't read my mine. It's blocked to him somehow. It was like that when I was human and I think it still is," I told them. _Or else he would come here and kiss me right now,_ I thought. I waited. Nothing happened so I assumed he couldn't read my mind still. A little disappointed I looked at his family. They weren't looking over here anymore. Their heads were all off in different directions like the first time I saw them. Edward's, however, were locked on mine.

Damn, he could still dazzle me with those gorgeous eyes. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I haven't seen him in so long, I just found myself getting lost in his eyes like I did when I was human.

"That's so weird. Is that the reason he was so attracted to you when you were human? Because he didn't know what you were thinking 24/7," Nathan asked.

My head snapped back to reality then. I smile before I told them; I loved torturing him about not knowing what I was thinking. "That's half of it." They all tilted their heads not understanding. "He was probably most attracted to my blood," I whispered.

I heard Nathan growl. I looked up at my family. Austin had a disgusted look on his face and Charlotte still didn't understand. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, when I met him that first day in Biology class he couldn't look at my. My blood 'sung' to him. Or at least that's what they called it," I said trying to explain it. I don't know if it worked.

"When you said he couldn't look at you the first day, do you mean he wanted to kill you then? Like there in your class?" Austin asked still disgusted.

I looked over to Edward, who winced. He wasn't enjoying this conversation. _Then don't listen,_ I thought. "Pretty much, yes." I smiled. "He was stronger then he gave himself credit for."

My family looked at me confused. Then one by one they all looked over to the Cullen's table. Now none of them were looking this way. They all started to throw away their untouched food and walked out to their next class. The class I dreaded.

"Well should we throw our stuff away?" Charlotte asked. We all nodded and walked away not looking back at the stares coming our way. I think I heard someone whistle.

Charlotte walked me to my next class. Hers was right next door, but wasn't with me. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean it's just Bio, you can skip it," she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy. This wasn't the Charlotte I knew. "Charlie, I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides I have to get this stupid form signed," I said waving it in front of her.

She looked like she saw someone she didn't want near me. I shrugged it off. "I know you have to get it signed. And I also know that you always say you're fine when we all know you aren't. Bella, I just want to make sure."

I gave her a small fake smile that I always gave my family. I haven't given a real smile in ages. "Thank you Charlotte, but I'm telling you. I'm really fine this time. Don't worry."

She sighed. "That's what I do, worry. That's all I do with you guys. If you're sure though, you better get going. The bell's going to ring soon," she said waving me off.

I waved and walked into the Biology room. As soon as I stepped in the scent picked up. It was his smell. _Of course, it just _had_ to be Biology,_ I thought walking to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Bella Sw-White. Bella White. I just moved here and I'm supposed to get this signed." _That was close._

"Hello Bella White. Welcome to Biology 2. Um, it seems like we only have one seat left," _Of course you do,_ "next to Edward Cullen." He gave me back my slip and pointed me to the open seat. "Please take a seat."

I gave a weak smile before I headed back. Just my luck. Total Déjà vu. I set my bag down on the floor and sat in the stool next to him. He looked down at me, but I didn't dare look up.

Once the bell rang, I stood up to gather my bags, but of course I dropped my notebook. I half expected him to be out the door already, but nope. He picked it up and handed to me. "You know _vampires_ normally don't drop anything," he whispered.

I shrugged. "When have I ever been normal though?"

He chuckled and flashed my favorite crooked smile. _Damn, he's doing it again! Stupid, shiny Volvo owner._ "Thank you," I said taking my notebook.

"You're welcome. Now Bella, could I talk to you after school?" He asked taking a small step back.

I took a sharp breath. "No, I'm sorry. My family and I have some things to do."

"Like?"

"Like you know…" ugh. Of course I had to be a terrible liar.

"You know, Bella, you are a terrible liar, but I will wait," he said smiling again. "My family, however, wants to know if you will stop by this Friday to tell me…_us_ your story as well as your family's."

I thought about it for a second. Nathan and Austin probably won't like this, but I know Charlotte will be on her best behavior. "Sure, sure. I don't see any harm in that, but now I actually have to do something with my family."

"And what's that?" He asked with a quizzical expression.

"I need to teach Nathan and Austin how to behave. Our last encounter with a coven didn't go so well," I held up my hand before he could interrupt, "but they will be on their best behavior. I promise you that."

He smiled, again with the dazzling! "Good. Alice will be thrilled. Along with Esme. She's missed you terribly these past years. As well as I," he said with an even bigger grin. "See you tomorrow."

He left after that, leaving me staring at him confused. Why did he miss me? He didn't want me, he told me that! Ugh, I'm so confused. I walked out to meet my family. I really didn't want to go to my last class with Austin. I knew I had to though.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as I walked up to him.

"I'm just so confused right now. I have news for you and the family though, but we'll discuss that when we get home. Now let's get to class, we're going to be late."

Alice was it that class with us. She didn't say much to us, but I knew she wanted too. She continued to glance back at us ever now and then, but only flashed a smile when I made eye contact with her. Austin sighed deeply once, which made Alice frown. I growled at him. "Be nice," I whispered for only him. He only shrugged and went back to staring off into space.

This was going to be a long week, and an even longer Friday. Austin and Nathan won't behave. I know that much. They already hated them, and they didn't even know them! Then again, my stories really didn't help their case.

When we all got home, they all went off to their rooms to put their bags away and do their homework quickly. I, however, put my bag on the floor of the foyer and walked over to the living room. It had red carpet and a very comfortable leather couch with my name on it. (not really). I walked over and lounged out on it.

"Guys! Family meeting!" I called.

They all came running down the stairs at once. Charlotte and Austin headed over to the leather love seat, while Nathan walked gracefully over to the recliner.

"What's this about?" Nathan asked as he sat down.

"Like I told Austin earlier, I have some news for you guys," I started. They all waited for me to continue. "Um, we are, um, going over to the Cullen's on, um, Friday," I stuttered out.

All but Charlotte dropped their mouths open. "You have got to be kidding me!" Austin and Nathan said in unison. Of course this was one of the things they agreed on.

"I think that's a good idea. They can tell us more about them, and we can tell them more about us. That way they don't give us weird stares," Charlotte said to me. Austin stared at her like she was crazy.

"Thank you Charlie. That's what I thought, but I don't think the boys do," I answered back nodding my head.

"Like hell we don't!" Nathan said standing up. "Why should we be in the same room with them more then we have too? Bella, don't you understand what they did to you? They put you through so much pain! Now you just want to go over and talk to them!" Nathan spat out.

"Of course I do," I hissed back. "They are like my other family. I knew them in my human life. I loved all of them. I miss all of them," one more than the others, "and I think I should explain to them what our 'gifts' are."

"No, no, no that's where I draw the line," Austin said standing up as well. "We can't tell them what we can do! Then they can take us down! I know some of them want to. I can feel it!"

"Please, you aren't like Jasper, you can't tell if they do. They are just curious. Most people are. Even when I was human, vampires were curious about me. Austin, they aren't like that either."

He scoffed. "For now. Once they realize what we, mostly you, can do they will want to take us down!"

Charlotte, getting annoyed, hit him on the shoulder. "Bella told us a thousand times, they try to prevent that. They don't try to rule it like the Italians do!"

"Charlie's right. I told you guys, they aren't like that. They try everything they can not to hunt other's like us!" I said raising my voice to match theirs.

"That doesn't matter, they will want too. Bella, we saw this before," Nathan said coming over to me. "We saw this before."

I glared at him. I never broke eye contact. Then I looked over to Charlotte and Austin then back to Nathan. "I know them though. We are going, that's final. Now I'm going to teach you how to behave to them."

* * *

A/N: You guys will understand what they are talking about soon. Yes, Charlotte, Austin and Nathan have gifts. You'll understand those soon too. I promise.

This is off subject, but I have to share this with someone. Today in English we have these pictures on the wall for extra credit and under them is the first sentence to a story and we are supposed to make one up about it. Well this one was an open window and under it said, "It all started with an open window." I was like Whoa! Twilight! I started making up a story in my head about Edward climbing threw Bella's window! I was so excited. LOL. Sorry I just had to tell someone.

Anyways next chapter may not be up as fast as these ones. I have a big basketball tournament this weekend. Sorry. Tell me what you thought though!


	4. White Tales

A/N: I know, I know. This took me a lot longer to update then the other chapters, but I had to update my other three stories before this one. Sorry. Don't worry because the chapter after this one will be up ASAP. I promise. Also, I call Charlotte, Charlie for short sometimes. Just to let you know.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Nathan, Bella! Come on! We are going to be late for school!" Charlotte yelled from the open door.

Nathan and I came running down the stairs at vampire speed. "Sorry, I was just trying to talk to Nathan about tonight. He still won't come," I hissed. He refused to be around them more than he had to.

"Nathan you are coming. Ed of discussion," Charlotte said pointing her finger at him. "Now let's go! I don't want to be late!"

Friday was a pretty uneventful day. Mostly Jasper, Alice or Emmett would either stop me or talk to me in class about tonight. They were all excited apparently. I was a little surprised that Rosalie and Edward were excited. Though Alice told me that they _all_ were excited. Nothing really happened up until lunch. After, however, is another story.

"Bella, wait!" a musical voice called behind me.

I knew the scent right away, so I just kept walking to Biology. I really was not in the mood to talk to him. I mean I already had to see him tonight. Why more?

"Bella," he said grabbing my arm and spinning me around, "it's blood testing day. We should really skip."

As soon as I heard that, I would have skipped with anyone. I couldn't even stand blood as a human, as a vampire… whoa. "Yes, we probably should. Excuse me," I said turning to the opposite direction.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Edward asked holding onto my arm.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" I hissed. "I'm going to my car to listen to a new CD I got. Why do you ask?"

Edward still wouldn't let go of my arm. I didn't complain. "Bella, I thought maybe we could talk now. I mean you aren't really doing anything that you couldn't do later. So will you come with me so we can talk?"

_Austin, I could really use you right now, _I thought,_ or anyone for that matter_. Just then Austin appeared at my side. "Blood testing today," he said like he was there the whole time. 

Edward stood there in shock. "Bella, you should skip. Come on, I'll skip with you. I need to talk to you about later."

I looked over to Edward, whose eyes where wide open. "Sure, sure," I said not looking away from Edward, "let's head to the car."

"Thank you," I whispered to Austin as we walked away. "There was no way I was going to get out of that one. I mean he practically cornered me."

Austin sighed, I could tell he wasn't happy with me. "I know, but I wish you would have tried. I mean I really didn't want to show _him_ my gift."

"He was going to find out later tonight, anyways. Besides maybe he won't put two and two together. He was in complete shock."

"Bella, he knows that my class is on the other side of the campus. He knows that the Trig room is nowhere near the Biology room. He'll figure out my gift, or get close to it anyways," he said opening up the passenger door for me.

I got in and waited for him to join me. "Then why did you come? You should have just ignored my voice."

"No, Bella, I couldn't. I understand how much it hurts you being around him. I may not be able to read your emotions, or mind on command, but I can see how much pain you are in by just looking into your eyes. Your voice was practically screaming in my head. I can't just ignore that."

"Austin, maybe Edward will just think you have the same gift as him. Like maybe he won't know that you can only-"

"-only hear your voices when you call on me in your thoughts," he finished for me. "Probably, but my gift is very close to his."

"I know," I said looking out the window. "I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'll drive," I said as we all came out of the house. They all groaned behind me. "What?"

"No offense Bells, but-"Charlotte started.

"You suck at driving," Nathan finished.

"I do not. I'm a better driver than all of you guys. I mean I'm the only one who hasn't crash a car," I said insulted.

"We know that, Bella. But you drive so slow! I mean you only drive 80 mph compared to my 110 mph," Nathan said.

"Ugh. Well I don't care. I'm the only one who knows where they live so I'm driving," I said climbing into my mustang.

They all sighed knowing that they wouldn't win and piled into the car with me. Nathan got beside me with a groan and put down the roof.

We got there pretty fast considering we didn't live by anyone. I was the last one out of the car. I looked at the huge house in front of me. I was suddenly nervous and scared, more than the first time I think. Charlotte came up to me and put her arm around my shoulder. Then we walked up to the door. When we got there I took a deep breath and knocked knowing they were already at the door.

I put on a smile as Esme opened the door. When she saw me her arms went around me. She pulled me into a huge hug and it seemed like she didn't want to let go. She did though, and stepped back so my family and I could come in and face the Cullens.

Alice was at my side instantly pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you and your family came. I've missed you so much."

"You see me every day at school," I said shrugging out of her hug.

"It's not the same," she said smiling.

I looked over to everyone else. "Oh I'm sorry. This is my family Nathan, Charlotte and Austin," I said pointing to each of them. "Guys this is Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward," I said doing the same.

"Sup," Nathan said nodding his head towards them. I laughed under my breath at him while Charlotte glared at him. I saw Edward smile at me when I did that.

Carlisle nodded looking a little confused. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind me being forward, but if you care to fallow us to the living room, we would love to hear your family's story, Bella. Along with yours."

I nodded and then turned to my family. They all seemed calm, but who knew with Jasper in the room. "You guys ready?" I asked walking over to them.

"No," Nathan and Austin said. "But we can't really run without you or one of _them_ catching us. So let's go," Austin said nodding in their direction.

Charlotte glared at him as we walked to their living room. "Be nice," she whispered to both Nathan and Austin.

They set up an extra couch for us. I recognized it as soon as I saw it. It was Edward's leather couch. We had to sit in it because the other ones were already taken. _They would be,_ I thought sitting next to Nathan and Charlotte. "Okay so what do you want to know about us?" I asked once everyone was settled. I could feel Edward staring at me.

"Guys do you all have to think about ten different things at once? My head is hurting!" Edward said rubbing his temple.

"Sorry Edward. Bella, why don't you just start at the beginning," Jasper said.

I sighed. My family looked over at me. Charlotte with apologetic eyes and Austin and Nathan with 'I told you we shouldn't have come' eyes. I rolled my eyes at them before I started, "Back to the beginning."

"Well okay then. It was a Thursday when I went up to the meadow," I said shooting a look at Edward. His fists clenched. He knew what I meant. "I was laying in the grass when suddenly I heard a twig snap. I shot up and turned around to see Laurent come through the trees. Now, Emmett, you may understand why I ran from you," I said looking at him. He nodded.

"He taunted me for a bit then lunged at me. I got my arm up and he bit it, but before he could finish me off werewolves came," I said. The Cullens gasped. My family snickered. "Jacob and his pack brothers killed him. Jacob stayed with me through the pain and-"

"A werewolf stayed with you?" Edward asked repulsed. I looked at his family. They all looked like it was disgusting to spend time with one.

"Yes, he was actually a good distraction. He tried to explain to me what he was during the three days," I said matter-of-factly. "Anyways after I changed Jacob left. He said he would tell Charlie I was mulled by a grizzly bear or something." Emmett grinned. I caught Edward sighing and rolling his eyes.

"For a year I was alone. I traveled the world in that time. Went to Europe for awhile then came back to the U.S., South Carolina to be exact." My family smiled. "That's where I found Charlotte, Austin and Nathan."

"Bella, weren't you a little young still to change them without losing control? I mean you were only a year old," Carlisle said.

"Oh I guess I should have mentioned that earlier. I can't stand human blood. I can't stand the smell of it. It's just disgusting to me." They all nodded. I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyways, they were in a car crash in the woods when I changed them." I turned to my family, who were staring at me knowing what I was going to asked next. "Would you guys like to explain?"

The Cullens looked at each other confused. "I think that will be for the best. We'll probably explain it better," Austin teased coming to my side. "Then it's your turn," he said with a taunting smile.

I made a face while I joined my family. "Okay, I'll explain my 'gift' as you call it." He looked over to us, we smiled. "Okay, well my 'gift' is similar to Edward's. Not exactly though. I can be anywhere in the world if someone calls, well thinks, my name I'll hear them. Edward, that's how I was able to some to Bella at school. She thought my name and asked to come to her. Also the difference between you and me," he said gesturing between them, "is I can hear Bella."

They nodded. Edward seemed less confused. Then he suddenly did. "Wait can I not hear you thoughts then? Or your families? Because I can't right now."

"Yeah and I can't feel their emotions either," Jasper said.

"I couldn't see you guys coming either," Alice joined in.

"That would be me," I said sheepishly raising my hand. Nathan glared at me, but I just rolled my eyes. The Cullens all stared at me. "I was going to bring this up later, but whatever. Emmett, not only do I have a force field thing, but I can also block your gifts. If I want to. Like now I'm able to block my family from your gifts, along with myself, because I'm attuned to them." I closed my eyes for a second before looking to Jasper and Edward. "Can you sense their emotions and hear their thoughts now?"

"Yes," they both said.

I closed my eyes again. When I looked up they were both frowning. "Sorry, I like to protect them. Jasper, however, you can use you power on us. We'll feel it. Anyways who's next?" I asked trying to get the attention away from me.

"I'll go," Nathan said standing up and taking Austin's spot. "Um, okay, well my 'gift' is mainly my strength. And, well, my good looks," he said with a smirk. "I'm apparently able to dazzle, well that's what Bella calls it, people easily." I felt a wave of calmness go threw me. Jasper did that for Edward no doubt. "The only person I can't really dazzle," Nathan said laughing, "is Bella. She's was a lot harder than Charlotte." Edward leaned back into the couch with a smirk. "That's probably why me and Austin don't get along all the time."

Charlotte stood up blushing and walked over to Nathan. "My turn," she said. Nathan nodded and went to sit by me. "My 'gift' is quite different. Mostly my compassion and motherly instinct from being a nurse, but also I can translate and learn any language once I hear it."

Jasper sat up straighter looking intrigued. "You're kidding? That must be very helpful."

Charlotte shrugged. "I wouldn't know. We didn't really talk to many foreigners in our travels."

"But you did run into another coven in your travels?" Alice asked us. She shot a look at Edward. They locked eyes and then he nodded. How I hated their silent conversations. I always felt lost.

"Well yes," Charlotte said. "Mainly one made up of three vampires." We all winced at the memory of them. The Cullens didn't understand, clearly. "Maybe we should just say after them we stayed clear of Covens. That's why we were timid on coming here."

"Could you explain better?" Rosalie asked. That surprised me. "What did they do?"

Charlotte looked back to me then Austin. "She doesn't want to tell. Neither does Nathan nor I," he said out loud. The Cullens, mainly Edward, looked frustrated by their silent conversation.

I stood up. "I guess I'm doing it then."

"Bella, you don't have to tell us, you know? It seems like they caused you a lot of pain," Esme said.

"No, it's okay. It may explain Austin and Nathan's behavior," I said flashing a smile at them. "Well we went to South America about three years after I changed them. We were at the tip of Chile when we ran into a Spanish coven. Charlotte, thankfully, could translate for us and talk to them.

"They seemed nice at first. They didn't know any of our gifts. Not even Charlotte's because she gave herself a heavy Spanish accent when talking to us in English. No one wanted to tell them our gifts.

"They invited us to stay with them before we headed north again. Austin accepted after he knew what we thought. We became very close to them. However, we didn't want to invite them into our coven because it would be too much.

"One night, the night before we were going to leave, we were talking about our gifts because we figured them all out only a weed before we met them. We didn't know the youngest, Maria, was listening in.

"They ambushed us that night, trapping us in the hut they made for us because of my powers really. They were going to burn it, but we were able to get out before they set fire to it. They thought no vampire should be able to block others of their gifts. Thankfully we were able to take them out. Since then we haven't talked to coven. Only solo travelers."

The Cullens sat there in silence for awhile. I noticed Edward squinting and rubbing his temple again. No doubt this was too much for him and his family to handle. Right then I 

wanted to run over to him and tell him everything is alright. That we are finally here, together. I wanted to comfort him. I quickly tried to block that thought knowing he didn't feel the same way anymore.

"That's mainly our story. I mean we traveled more staying away from covens and then came here after I heard of Charlie's death," I said. The Cullens looked down. Jasper sent a calming wave over us all and I smiled at him.

"We do have some funny stories of clumsy Bella, however," Nathan said nudging me. He was trying to lighten the mood. "Do you want to hear some?" I groaned.

"Yes! I've missed _our_ clumsy Bella! Please tell us," Emmett said flashing Edward a smile when he said _our_.

"Well we were in Italy," Austin started, "and we were rock climbing. We were almost to the top before Bella missed the step we created, and slipped. She went tumbling to the bottom. All we saw was a big splash because she landed in the sea!"

They all burst out laughing. "Bella vampires are supposed to be graceful," Emmett howled. I just groaned hitting my hand to my forehead. Of course I would do that.

"Well since it is only 11:30, you guys are welcomed to stay later," Carlisle said. "I, however, have to head to the hospital for my midnight shift."

"Oh Bella, please stay! I would love to show you our house again! We did a little remodeling," Alice said running to my side.

The downstairs looked the same to me, but who knew with them. "I would love too," I said, and then I turned to my family. "You guys can go. I'll run home. I could go for a good run."

"No sense, one of us will drive you home," Edward said still sitting on the couch.

Nathan glared at him. "No we'll _stay_. It's fine. You have fun with your friends." Clearly he didn't trust them yet.

"Yea and I'm sure Emmett here would love to hear some of Nathan and I's stories," Austin said chuckling.

Before Emmett could answer Alice grabbed mine and Charlotte's arm, taking her by surprise, and rushed upstairs taking up with her.

The first room was hers. Well really Jasper's and hers, but the room screamed Alice. There was a ton of pink in the room. A little purple, but mostly pink. The closet was half the size of my room and mine was the biggest in our house. The bathroom was really fancy. Mainly different shades of gold, very pretty.

"Wow, Alice, this is amazing. Although I don't know how you could have more clothes," I said as a roar of laughter came from downstairs. I tried to ignore it, "or shoes, but it seems like you do."

Alice giggled. "Of course I do! Things go out of fashion so easily these days. Though," she said walking into the closet, "I have beautiful dress that would look gorgeous on you."

She came out with a dark blue staples dress. At the top it had little silver beads and it flowed out a little at the bottom. She was right, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Here," she said pushing it towards me. "I want you to have it. Think of it like a homecoming present."

"Oh Alice, thank you, but I couldn't take this. It's too much," I said hoping Charlotte would help me out, but she was memorized by it.

"Yes you can, Bella. I insist. Beside I know Edward will love it. It does look lovely on your skin," she said holding it up to me.

"Then it hit me, I really couldn't wear this dress. Edward loved dark blue on me. He said so on our first semi-date. "Oh I really can't," I protested, but Alice, fed up, stripped off my clothes and put the dress on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as she laced up the back.

"Well I have to see what it looks like on you, and if it fits. And it does, just let me tighten it,  
she said.

"You should show Nathan and Austin. They will love you in that. I mean you do look gorgeous," Charlotte said as she and Alice pushed me towards the door.

"Oh no, no, no I can't show them downstairs." _Edward will be there_, I thought. "Just call Austin and they can come up here."

"No I'm sure my family will love to see you in my present," Alice said as we reached the top of the stairs. "Besides its part of Edward's gift."

"What?!" I nearly screamed. The living room went silent.

"Okay, I bought it just two days ago for you as a present. I asked Edward to help me pick it out because I thought it would be nice for him to do something for you, but I found out he go you another gift later."

"Okay now I really can't take this dress. You can wear it Alice. I'm sure it looks great on you."

"Probably, but not as good as it looks on you. Now I'll get the families," she said running downstairs.

"Quick switch places with me," I whispered to Charlotte.

"Too, late," she whispered back pointing downstairs. Both families where downstairs staring at me. My eyes seemed to find Edward's instantly. They were melting into me.

I suddenly found myself walking down the stairs, at human pace. I reached the bottom step the same time Edward met the foot of the stairs. And there we stood looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

A/N: I'm typing the next chapter right now, but it won't be posted till tomorrow most likely. Sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. Reviews please!


	5. Something Happened

A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. The dress will have an actual purpose later. Alice has a plan for it!

I don't own Twilight. Damnmit.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When she mentioned _our_ meadow and Laurent I wanted to punch the window. How could a place that was meant for only great memories become the place where actual life end? I should have been there to save her; instead I was trying to track Victoria. I was being so selfish. I only thought about what I thought was the best for her. I didn't even think there was another choice for her.

I started to calm down, but then Nathan told us how he could 'dazzle' people. My mind flashed to Bella to the day at the restaurant where she accused me of dazzling her. How could anyone else dazzle _my_ Bella? He couldn't though. That gave me some hope that I was the only one who could. Maybe, but maybe, I still had hope for us. It took so much of my strength not to run to her and kiss her the first time I saw her again. Then when she walked through the Biology room I just wanted to run away with her. It felt like I waited my whole life just to see her again, to be with her again.

She then mentioned something interesting. I found out that she could block us, not only from herself (not really a big deal to me), but from her family! (Different story). I was shocked. Yet a little happy that Jasper and Alice will know how I felt when I was around Bella.

When Alice asked about the other coven she looked at me and thought, _don't lose your temper! You know how you can get, and you'll end up scaring them and probably Bella. _I nodded pretty much saying I knew. The story shocked me, but I tried to look bored about the whole thing for Bella's sake. I had too.

After the tales, Alice took Bella and Charlotte upstairs. Alice shot a glance at me quickly. _I'm giving her our present,_ she thought. _Be ready._

Once the girls left, Austin turned to us. "Do you want to hear some stories about _our _clumsy Bella?" he asked getting back at Emmett for how he said it earlier.

"Yes! I haven't truly laughed since Bella's been gone. I missed her tripping over her own feet," Emmet said sitting back down on the couch.

I, however, needed to get my true present together. I ran upstairs to my room. It was almost the same, minus the couch, plus a bed and a piano. I went to the desk where my present was laying. I wasn't sure if it was too forward or not, but I wanted her to have it. An exact copy of the CD I made her many moons ago.

I started wrapping it in dark blue wrapping paper. I figured she didn't find anything that I hid under her floorboards when I left. Not many people would think to look under there. (A/N: which is the now the first place I would look! LOL)

Once I finished I put it in my jacket pocket and ran outside. I needed fresh air. Apparently so did Rosalie. "May I talk to you?" I asked.

"She spun around surprised to see me. "Sure. I thought you would have wanted to hear stories about _your _Bella."

I just shrugged so I wouldn't lose my temper. Once I calmed down I answered her, "May I ask, why do you still hold a grudge against her?"

"Edward, you can't be serious!" I just stared at her. "Look, I don't see why she seems to upset about being a vampire. It's what she wanted! Also I don't see why she is mad at you. She wanted to be one of us and because you left she did!"

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't scream at her. "Rosalie, she wanted us to be there when she was changed. She wanted _me _to change her." I held up my hand before she could interrupt. "Her sister, Charlotte, stared at me and told me, well she actually thought it, but she told me at school their first day. Once Bella told them my gift she looked over to me and thought it. She thought it would help me understand. Charlotte was actually very helpful; she told me Bella was in Biology with me. Also that if I was patient and kind, Bella would come back to me."

"I can't believe Bella wanted you to change her. Why would she want that? I mean she knew you never wanted her to change," Rosalie said surprised by the whole thing.

"I thought the same thing. I asked Charlotte, actually, later that day. She didn't' say anything because her family was coming. However, she did think it. She said Bella knew it would take forever to convince me, but she thought there might have been a compromise. Also Bella thought it would be comforting to have me change her. That made no sense to either of us though," I said looking off into the woods. _I'll have to ask her about that,_ I thought.

_Edward get inside! Bella's about ready!-_Alice screamed in my head. "Come on. We are needed inside," I said to Rosalie as I turned to run.

I walked into the house with Rosalie. Everyone was standing in the living room. Bella must not be blocking her family now because I could hear their thoughts.

_What's going on? _Nathan thought. _Something about Bella in a blue dress. That's impossible. One, Bella hates being the center of attention. Two, Alice said dark blue, and Bella _never_ wears dark blue. In all the years we have been together I've never seen her in dark blue. She says she hates the color and refuses to wear it._

That hurt. Why wouldn't she wear it? Was it because I loved her in that color? That's not a good sign for me.

_Bella probably looks beautiful,_ Austin thought._ Charlotte always said that Bella has an unnatural beauty. She hasn't been wrong about anything before, so why start now?_

Wow, I really like Charlotte. She's good.

We all went to the foyer and there she was on the top of the staircase. Pretty was an insult, beautiful was an understatement. There were no words to describe Isabella Swan at that moment.

My eyes found hers as she started down the steps. I suddenly found myself walking towards her. Once I reached the first step, she reached the last and there we stood inches apart.

_We'll leave bro. Make a move or something at least, we're tired of you being miserable! _Emmett thought.

If he didn't tell me I wouldn't have noticed. The only thing I saw was her. The only thing I looked at was her eyes. She was breathe taking, even though I don't need to breath.

It seemed like we stood there for months. I had to speak, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I was speechless for once, searching for the right words. "You look lovely," I finally said.

She looked at the ground and smiled at me. Ah, what a smile. Even though I have seen her smile this whole week, they were all fake and forced. This was the smile I have been waiting for.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For the compliment and the gift. I really love it."

I smiled my trade-mark smile at her. She bit her lip and looked away. I knew I was dazzling her. "You're welcome, but that's not my entire gift," I said reaching into my packet. "I thought you may like this. I, however, would love it if you wait to open it until you get home."

**Bella's POV**

When he reached into his pocket it was the first time all night I noticed what he was wearing. He had on a white sweater, dark jeans, and a moonstone colored jacket. He handed me the square box, it was skinny though, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper and a silver bow.

He handed it to me. I took it carefully before answering. "Thank you, Edward, but you really didn't need to get me anything. You know how much I hate presents."

He smiled sheepishly. That made me smile. This time it was a real smile. I couldn't remember for the life of me when I smiled like that last.

"Well," he whispered; his face inches from mine, "then there shouldn't be a problem. I did not buy this."

A chill rolled down my back making me shiver. "Do I get a hint?" I asked playfully.

He shook his head smiling at me. "No. No one but me knows what it is. Well minus Alice, but I couldn't do anything about that," he said chuckling.

I looked at my present. My fingers grazed over top of it. "You have no idea how much I want to open this right now," I whispered not looking away from it.

"You have no idea how much I want to see your reaction, but," Edwards said holding out his hand, "you need to finish the tour."

Oh no. He's going with me… alone. My heart screamed don't do it, but my hand was already in his. He led me upstairs. I looked ahead, but I could feel his eyes on me. "Do you mind if I change first?" I asked as we pasted Alice's room.

He shook his head. "I'll wait."

I smiled and hurried into her room. Once I hung up the dress and put back on my jeans and black blouse, I walked over to the mirror.

This may not make sense, but my heart was telling me not to give in yet. My heart wasn't ready yet. My brain told me I could trust him, and what Charlotte said before was true. My heart just didn't want to get broken again.

I walked out gripping my present tightly. He smiled and held out his hand. Again, before I could think, I took it.

We walked to the far corner of the house where they put an addition on. "Well Esme wanted a tea room," Edward said laughing.

It was beautiful. Ever inch of the wall was a window overlooking the garden. The furniture was old fashion like the kind you find in Titanic. They had a golden, wooden rim and beige cushions. The carpet was white. On one of the back walls, there was a fireplace. Then in the middle of the couches, was a glass coffee table with a Chinese tea set on it.

"Wow it's amazing," I said looking around.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Esme always wanted one, and we just finally decided to do it once we moved back here. Well are you ready?" he asked pulling me hand.

I turned around and nodded as we headed out the door. "Carlisle's office and Rosalie and Emmett's room are the same, but mine changed a little," he said.

He walked me to the other side of the house stopping in front of his door. He opened it and stepped aside so I could walk in.

As soon as you walk in you could see the huge bed in the room where his couch used to be. It matched the room perfectly. The coverlet was pale gold with a black frame. Well that's unnecessary. Then on the far side, by his CDs, was a small, but classy, piano.

"So what do you think?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

I spun around to look at him, "Well I think the bed isn't really needed. I do love the piano though."

He walked over, past me, and sat on the stool in front of the piano. "_I_ like the bed," he said as he started to play a soft tune on it. Esme's song.

I walked over and leaned on the piano, closing my eyes. "What do you use it for?"

"The bed?" he asked still playing. I nodded. "I read on it. Lay on it while listening. You know normal things."

I could tell he was smiling, but I still didn't open my eyes. "Yes, but you don't sleep on it. I mean you could do all that stuff on your old couch downstairs."

"Ah, so you noticed it. I didn't think you did."

I opened my eyes. He had a teasing smile on. "Of course I did. That was the couch you attacked me on the first time I came here!"

He chuckled looking down at the keys. "Yes, I remember that. I really frightened you when I did that didn't I?"

I let out a small laugh. "Very much. I wasn't ready for it. It might have been one of the few times you really scared me."

He looked back up at me while he finished the song. "Probably the only time I did. You weren't frightened easily as a human. I don't think you are now either." He paused for a second and then smile. "Would you like to listen to anything else?"

_Yes,_ I thought,_ my lullaby. _"I would love too, but it's getting late and I think my family would like to get home."

He nodded. I could see the disappointment go through his face. He was hoping I would ask for _my_ lullaby. I could tell. "Oh, of course. Your family probably thinks I kidnapped you," he said with a small laugh.

I smiled. "Or Alice told them what we were doing. She probably saw you walking me around."

He was at my side by now. He tilted his head a little. "Aren't you blocking yourself?"

I shrugged. "To be honest I think I stopped when I was at the top of the stairs. I wasn't thinking about it until you mentioned it."

He smiled. I could tell he was glad he distracted me. "Shall we?" he asked hold his hand forward motioning for me to leave.

I nodded. Everyone was at the bottom of the steps talking to each other. When they noticed us they all went silent until I reached my family. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded. Some more excited the others.

Alice stepped forward hugging me. "I'll miss you. You have to visit often. Oh and your dress is in your mustang."

I hugged her back. "We will, I promise," I said kicking Nathan in the shin before he could make up an excuse not to come.

Well all said good-bye and thanked them, then my family made their way to my car. I, however, walked behind hoping he would stop me.

"Bella," he whispered behind me.

_Yes. _"Oh, hello Edward." _Smooth Bella, real smooth._

We stopped a few feet from my car. "I just wanted to thank you, again, for coming to our home tonight. I really liked, well for the most part, learning about your past," he said smiling _my_ smile. "Also to remind you, you're not to open my present _until_ you get home."

I smiled looking down at my present. "I promise I'll wait."

"Good," he said. His face now inches from mine. "Goodnight Isabella," he whispered dazzling me.

I stood there in shock, watching him walk back to his house. I quickly shook my head and went to my car. Nathan was sitting there pouting. "Ugh! We didn't do anything! We talked, that's all," I said starting the car.

"Well don't say nothing happened because we heard the music and we saw the gift. Something must be happening between you two," Austin said as we pulled away.

"What is the present he gave you?" Charlotte asked leaning forward in her seat.

That's a good question. "I have no idea. I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

He heard Edward talk to me. I could tell by the tone in his voice. I couldn't tell them he told me to wait. They would look too much into it. I mean it probably wasn't anything special. "I don't know. I just didn't feel like it."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I assumed some were going over tonight's events, others were thinking about me and Edward probably. I was thinking about my present.

When we got home everyone ran inside. I went to the back and gathered my dress and then ran to my room. My room fit my perfectly. Midnight blue walls with silver trim. I had a comfy leather couch on one side of my room and walls of CDS, books, and movies on the other side. I have a wood floor, but a shaggy midnight blue area rug over it.

I walked over to my closet, which was twice as small as Alice's, and hung up my new dress. Then I walked over to my couch and sat down holding my present.

I put down on my coffee table and sat there staring at. Then I sighed picking it up. I took off the bow, putting it beside me. Next carefully took off the dark blue wrapping paper. It was a CD. Interesting…

I ran over to my CD player and put it in. I took a deep breath putting on my headphones. Then I press play. The tune was soft, like a piano. Which it was. Then it hit me. My whole body started to tremble. Then I slowly sank to the floor. The first song was _My_ Lullaby.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it. I love this chapter. Lots of Edward and Bella fluff I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up this weekend, but I will try. Another basketball tournament. Luckily next weekend I have a free weekend so don't worry about that! Reviews please! I love them, they make me happy!


	6. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?

I don't own Twilight at all.

* * *

It was the only song I listened to that night. When it was over I found myself hitting the last button. Every time it ended I would just replay it again. My lullaby. I had to listen to it; it was a part of me. Actually a huge part of my, but I wouldn't let anyone know that. After about two hours of listening to it nonstop, Nathan knocked at my door and came in.

"Are you okay? You looking like you are going to break down at any second," he said hurrying to my side. "What's this song that you're listening to?"

I sighed as he sat down next to me on my floor. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He's so good at comforting. "I'm okay. I'm just really, really shocked right now."

Nathan leaned us against the wall then looked down at me. "About what?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's because of what happened tonight. Also the whole gift thing was kind of overwhelming. Especially Edward's present."

"What did Edward give you? I hope he didn't buy you something. We all know you hate when someone buys you something," Nathan said chuckling while he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

I giggle too. I soft and quiet giggle. "No, he knows I absolutely hate when people buy things for me. He learned that on my… well he learned that when we were together," I said. I never did tell them about my birthday. I just told them something went wrong one night that changed everything. I never spoke of my 18th birthday.

"Hmmm, ok interesting, but you never did tell me what he got you. Also you never did tell me what you are listening too."

I was hoping he wouldn't remember to ask me about the song. I don't know if I could explain it to him. "Well Edward got me a CD. That's what I'm listening too. His CD that he made me."

Nathan sighed. He didn't get the answer he wanted. "Ok, that was a nice present for you. I know how much you like music, but why are you listening to this song over and over again? I've been outside your door for, oh, probably 25 minutes and all I have heard is this song. Why is that?" he asked, his voice teasing me.

"I'm listening to my lullaby. Happy?" I asked getting irritated.

Nathan pursed his lips. He didn't really understand. "What do you mean by _'my_ lullaby'?"

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and put my head on the wall behind us. "This is the lullaby Edward wrote for me my junior year of high school-"

"Meaning the year you guys started to date," Nathan pointed out.

"Yes okay? The first night he stayed with me he hummed this to me so I could fall asleep. Then the next day when I met his family for the first time he played it on the piano for me telling me that I inspired it. From then on it was known as _my lullaby_. I haven't heard it since the day he left, even though I already had this CD."

Nathan shook his head turning towards me. "What do you mean you already had this CD? I've never heard this before. Why would he give you a CD you already had?"

"Well the day he left he told me something I will never forget, no matter how long I live and who I'm with. He told me _it will be like I never existed._ And he made it that way. He gave me this CD for my birthday. He took it from me before he left; also he took a picture I had of us and himself. He made it so he never was in my life."

"Why on earth would he do that? I mean he has a right to remember you when you left, but you don't have the right to remember him when he left you. That's not right. That's not fair. I'm going to _kill _him. He caused you so much pain and now he just thinks he can come back into your life like it never happened? That's wrong," Nathan said with his anger rising.

"_Nathan_," I hissed, "stop. This wasn't a way to get of him trying to get back into my life. I really don't know what it meant, but he gave it to me and I'm happy he did. I missed my lullaby. I missed hearing it every night. Also you will not kill him! You will do no such thing!"

Nathan sighed and his face relaxed. "You're right I won't kill him. It would cause you too much pain if I did anyways. I still don't like that he gave you _that_ CD. I mean he could have just got you a Cheap Trick CD or something. He didn't have to make a CD of his own songs. It's like he's trying to get you back to quickly."

I laughed at my silly brother. "He is not trying to get me back. And definitely not too quickly because he's not even trying. So just let it go. Try to be friend with him, or one of his brothers. I think you and Emmett could be great friends."

Nathan smiled. "The only way I would be friends with him is if you guys got married. I will, however, try to be nicer to them. I think they can understand us very well. Although, I do hate when Jasper uses his powers. It's like I'm stuck in whatever he thinks and then I get frustrated after he stops!"

"Welcome to my world," I said messing up his hair. "This will happen a lot if we hang around them more often."

"Fun," he said with a smile. "Just what I want to do all night long."

Nathan left after that. My CD went through probably five of the songs. So I turned it off and headed downstairs. Nathan was in his room and so were Charlotte and Austin. I could hear them, yuck. I was alone, again.

I walked out the door and started to run. It was nice to get away from everything for an hour or two, but by that time I may be in Phoenix.

I ran around Forks for awhile. I stopped by La Push's border line, hoping Jacob would be on his patrol so I could say hello. I haven't seen him since I changed and I wondered how he was doing. I only stayed for five minutes though. I didn't feel safe there alone. I felt like someone would come out and hunt me.

I went back to the clearing, but left quickly knowing Emmett liked to hunt there. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to alone with my thoughts of Nathan and I's conversation. He gave me a lot to think about.

I ended up at a stop that was no happy memory. _Our meadow_. Why would I come here? I hate this place. This place was where life ended for me, but it was also the place where Edward and I fell in love really. He was so beautiful when he came out into the sun light and his skin was sparkling.

I laid down in the grass and looked up into the stars. Tonight was a rare night because there was not a cloud in the sky. All I could see were the stars. It was nice. It felt like all my problems could go away by just laying there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Something about the air I breathed in wasn't right though. It was too sweet.

I sat up. In the distance I could see someone watching me. Someone so extraordinary it made me feel insufficient. Edward. "Edward, come out. I know it's you," I called to the trees.

He walked out, human pace, with a sheepish smile on. "Sorry, I just came here and I saw you. I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful."

"I was very peaceful," I agreed, "but then I when I took the deep breath the air was too sweet. I knew someone was here so I panicked a little. Surely you understand why."

He nodded coming over by me. He sat down across from me, but close enough to touch. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you. I forgot that you would be able to smell my scent that far away."

I smile weakly to him. "Oh, thank you for the gift. I really do love it."

He smiled his crooked smile. "You're welcome. I didn't want to seem too forward with you, but I thought you might enjoy it. I figured you wouldn't find anything that I hid from you whenever I… left," he said wincing at the last word.

"What do you mean I wouldn't find anything that you hid from me?" I asked completely confused.

He looked down at his hands and then back up to me. "I'm sorry, but when I left I couldn't bring myself to actually stealing those things from you so I hid them under you floorboards."

I stared at him in complete shock. I would have never looked there. "Wow. I would have never known."

"I know. I'm sorry that I did hide them from you, but I thought it might be easier for you to forget about me if I did that. That way you wouldn't have to be reminded of me everywhere you looked."

I looked down studying my hands. "Even though you did I was constantly reminded of you. I don't know exactly how or why, I just was."

Edward shift a little. "I figured. Can I explain some things to you now that we are alone?"

I nodded knowing there was no way out of this one. "Okay, thank you. I wanted to explain why I left you that day in the woods. You see-"

"Edward, you really don't need to explain. You told me why. You didn't care about me anymore. You didn't love me anymore. I had to let you go then. I wouldn't force you to stay with me whenever you didn't love me anymore."

Edward looked angry. Well at least to me he did. I couldn't really tell; it was pretty dark out. "You don't get it do you, Bella? I lied to you. I said all those things because I wanted you to have a normal human life. I wanted you to live your life to the fullest, so I lied to you. I was willing to be in pain every day of my long existence just so you could be a human. I loved, well love, you so much that I did that for you. I had to see you have a life that none of us had. I wouldn't let you change and miss out on everything. So I lied. I told you all those things, even though it killed me, so that you might be able to forget about me and grow up. So you could live your life without vampires interfering. I always cared about you and I always loved you. I never stopped loving you actually. I just thought if I left it would be for the best, when really it was the complete opposite. But there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't regret my decision. Bella, I never meant to hurt you as much as I did. I never like seeing you in pain. I had to do it though, and I hoped that you would move on for the sake of your life."

I sat there in shock. He lied? He couldn't have lied. He was so convincing that he just couldn't have. His face that day was so different. It was like he didn't care if I lived or died, but he did. Or so he claimed he did. "You lied?"

He nodded. "Yes, Bella, of course I lied. How could you think differently? I told you every day how much I loved you. I told you every day how much I cared about you. I was just so 

surprised how quickly you agreed with me. I thought I would have to keep lying with you. I thought you would be shaking your head and telling me, 'No you're wrong you told me you loved me,' but you didn't. You just let me go, and it shocked me that it was that easy to convince you."

_Wow, so Charlotte was right_, I thought to myself. I couldn't think of anything else to say about that incredible speech. He said it like he had been rehearsing it ever since he left. I knew better though. I knew that he came up with that off the top of his head. He really was good at everything.

"Bella, say something," Edward's voice pleaded.

I snapped out of my daze. I still couldn't find anything to say to that. What do you say when someone tells you they still love you after you went twenty-three years of thinking otherwise. "I can't believe you lied," was all I could think, and apparently I said it.

He sighed looking down. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. I, still having my head in a fog, scooted closer to him. "Bella, love, I had to lie. I thought if I lied I would protect you from this world. Instead I had you become a part of it-"

"Edward, really, I don't blame you for what happened to me. It wasn't your fault. You weren't here when it happened. You couldn't have saved me. No could have really," I whispered.

"No, I should have been here. I should have saved you. This shouldn't have happened. It is my fault. I should have never left you here by yourself. I knew that you were a magnet for trouble."

I laughed softly. He did always tell me that. "Edward, I don't blame you. I don't think it's your fault, and I will not have you beating yourself up thinking that it is."

He smiled looking into my eyes. I fell under his spell when he did that. I just want to curl up into his arms and have him hold me, comfort me, love me. Though technically he said he did love me; I still wasn't sure what to say about that.

"Bella, I am truly sorry though. I still should have never left you. I was so selfish. I never thought of what would truly be best for you. I only thought about what I thought would be best for you."

I smiled at him, barely hearing a word he just said. I was still looking into those perfect topaz eyes. "Thank you for explaining that to me Edward. I really needed to know that."

He chuckled. "Then why did you have Austin whisk you away when I was going to tell you that yesterday?"

I laughed with him. "I was afraid you were going to tell me the opposite. Like I thought that's what you were going to do minutes ago. I never thought that you did that because you loved me."

"Love," he corrected with my crooked smile. "I did that because I love you."

Oh no. I was going to leap on him soon. I had to leave. I need to. I did the safest thing for something like that. I smiled at him and then slowly, and unwillingly, go up off the ground and away from him. "I should really get home," I whispered.

The smile vanished from his face. He nodded. "Yes, and so should I," he turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back to me. "Bella, I will wait for you. I've gone this long without you, and a few more weeks or months I could survive. Just as long as you stay here, I'll wait for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said out loud, even though I meant to only think it.

He smiled at me and then headed towards his house, as I did also. This was going to be difficult. He now had a goal. Once Edward has a goal, he never shy's away from it.

"Bella, there you are! We have been waiting for you for an hour!" Charlotte said pulling me into a hug as soon as I came through the door.

I laughed. "I'm fine. It's not like I could die." I stepped out of her hug and then walked over to the living room crushing onto a couch. I had no intention of moving for awhile. This night just kept on going and going. I wondered if it would ever end.

"Did you run into someone on you, well run?" Charlotte asked picking up my feet as she sat down onto my couch and the put my feet on her lap.

I nodded. "Who?" she asked.

"I'll give you a hint. You were right about the whole lying thing."

"Edward?" she gasped. I nodded again. "Oh my, I can't believe you ran into him! I can't believe you actually let him talk to you about what happened that night. I figured you would just call for Austin again. What did he tell you?"

I stared at the ceiling. I really didn't want to repeat it. I had too much going through my head right now. I had to think about what he said. "Pretty much that he lied about not loving me or caring about me. He said he did it so he could see me have a normal human life without vampires."

She looked at me like I leaving some things out, which I was. "You're leaving things out. Did he say he loved you and cared about you, or did he say it differently?"

I sighed. _Austin, get down here and control your wife. I really don't want to tell her these stories right now,_ I thought. With that Austin came strolling down the stairs. He came over to where Charlotte and I were and then looked at Charlotte.

I hated when they had a quiet conversation. It made me feel left out again.

"Bella, he came and explained everything to you? He told you he lied? Did he really say he did it because he loved you? Wait I agree with Charlotte, did he say loved or love?" Austin asked sitting down on the floor.

I sighed. I really hated them right about now. "What does it matter?"

The stared at me like I was speaking Latin, even though Charlotte would be able to understand me. Charlotte shook her head and then spoke, "What does it matter? It matters so much Bella! Now tell us what he said!

"Well I said thank you, if that matters, that he did it because he _loved _me, but then he said because I _love_ you."

Charlotte squealed. "I knew it! I knew he still loved you! He seemed like he did tonight when we told him about our past. Also when he saw you in that dress, wow, he was like head over heels for you! It seemed like he wanted to kiss you right then in front of everyone!"

I blushed. This is embarrassing. "Charlotte calm down. Don't make me call Jasper," I threatened. "Look, I really don't know what to think of all this and you guys aren't helping."

"Well you know my vote," Charlotte said holding up her hands. "I vote you give Edward another chance."

Austin didn't look quite convinced yet. "I don't know if she should rush into it just yet. I mean maybe he's just in love with the idea of being in love with her. You never know."

"Well thanks for making it easier for me," I said sarcastically.

"Wait on minute Bella," Charlotte said sternly. "What did he say after that?"

I rolled my eyes. I really just wanted to curl up on my couch upstairs and listen to _my_ lullaby. "Well when I said I should get going home, he said he should too," I said leaving out the part about him grabbing my hands. "He stopped though, before he left, and turned back to me. He told me he would wait for me. I guess he means to come around and let myself love him like I know I do. He said he would wait weeks or months as long as I stay, he will wait," I said pretty much quoting him.

Austin's eyes went wide open. That's not what he thought any man would do, well at least he wouldn't. He would have fought for me, out in the open. Making sure I knew he really 

loved me. "I can't believe he said he would wait for you. He didn't say he would fight for you, or shower you in gifts or something? Isn't that what most men do?"

Charlotte slapped him on the arm. "Yes, and that's why most men don't have a true loving wife," she hissed at him. Then she turned to me. "Bella that is the most romantic thing any man could do. I can't believe he said he would wait for you until you were ready. No normal man would do that, you know? Only the extraordinary."

I smiled at her. She was helping me now. "I know, and he is truly extraordinary. I just don't know how long it's going to take for me to be ready for him. I don't think my heart can stand getting broken again."

Austin sighed. "Bella, be serious. He left because you were human. Now that you are a vampire there is no reason for him to leave you, is there?"

Charlotte shook her head, but I just looked away from them both. "What if he doesn't like me as a vampire? You know, like if he was only really attracted to me because I was human and because of my blood," I said with them wincing at the thought of it.

Charlotte put up her hands to stop my thinking. "Bella, he wouldn't have told you that then. He also wouldn't have escorted you around his house again. He wouldn't have taken you to your room to play you music on your piano, and he wouldn't have given you a CD with _your_ lullaby on it."

Nathan, he would tell them all about that. "Maybe you're right, but maybe you're not."

"Bella, has Charlotte been wrong before?" Austin asked me. I shook my head. "Right she hasn't. She was right about Edward all along, and we barely knew each other then, and she never saw him in her life! She never saw how he was with you. Believe me she will never be wrong."

I wanted to believe them. I really did, I just couldn't get over that nagging feeling that I was so different now that he may not like me as much. "Thanks for the advice guys. I'm just going to go and think."

I ran to my room and grabbed my CD player, and then I went to my favorite spot on our property. The roof. I laid down on it, putting on my CD with _my_ lullaby, and waited for the sun to come up to finally get rid of this long night.

The weekend went on forever! No lie. It seemed like Saturday went even slower then Friday did! All I did was go in my room, listen to my lullaby, and think. Mainly my whole weekend after the Cullens was thinking! I had so much to think about. Was I going to let him back into my life? Was I going to tell him I'm not ready and it's stupid to wait for me? Or was I going to tell him if you wait I'll come back to you; you just have to be patient?

Nathan was no help. He refused to talk to me about. He said, "I told you what I thought about him a long time ago. I don't like him. I think you're too good for him. Maybe if he fights for you to show you he loves you then I'll believe him when he says he will never leave again. Till then I just don't like him."

Charlotte said, "I think it's so great that he said he would wait for you until you're ready. Most men would never do that. You know that. Austin would have been like whatever and gotten over it. It shows you that Edward can't live without you in his life. He's willing to wait a century for you!"

Austin just shrugged and told me to follow my heart. Well that's no help because I don't even know what my heart wants! It goes back and forth. Go to him, don't go. No you love him go to him. No, you don't. He left you don't go back to him without a fight!

Neither really made any sense. I did, however, decide that I will see if he was willing to fight for me or just simply wait. Whichever was good with me.

When Monday finally came around it was raining, like always. Though I was pretty excited for the rain. It hasn't really rained in a long time here. It was just foggy and cloudy. No rain, just miserable outside.

I went into my closet and pulled out a green cameo pants, flip-flops, and a black shirt. I didn't really know what to do with my so I put it up in a bun with black chop stick in it, with a piece of my hair hanging down.

"Bella, you ready?" Nathan asked tapping on my door and walking in.

I turned around to face him and nodded. "Yea, just about. Just let me find my bag."

Nathan held it up and handed it to me. "I found it downstairs on the kitchen table." I smiled as we walked out of my room and started down the stairs. "Have you thought about what I said?" he asked.

"Yes, and you were no help at all! You told me one thing, and then Charlie would tell me another. Austin, however, was worse than both of you guys. He told me to follow my heart, and I don't even know what my heart wants right now!"

Nathan chuckled putting his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry sis. I'm sure you'll heart will decide once you see him again. Your head has been cleared, somewhat, and now you'll have a new look on things. You'll think of him totally differently. Trust me."

I sighed as I hopped into my mustang. The rain wasn't heavy, but it still could get you wet in a matter of minutes of standing outside. I turned on the car and started backing out of the driveway before I answered him, "I hope so. I'm getting sick of this debate that's going on with myself. That may not make sense but it does to me."

Nathan nodded. "I know what you mean. Well sort of at least. Don't worry, you'll figure out what you want soon enough." He paused for a second. "Oh and Charlotte told me to tell you that she and Austin would be back by Wednesday."

"What? They said they would be back tomorrow!" I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I know, I said the same thing, but then Charlie was just like 'we need some alone time and it seems like the only time we can be alone.' I told her it doesn't sound like they need alone time-"

"Nathan!" I exclaimed.

"But she just told me they wanted to talk about some things alone without people being able to hear what they are saying," he finished.

"What would they need to talk about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said stepping out of car.

I got out and leaned against my car. The rain stopped, but I knew it was going to start up again. Maybe by third period it would start to rain again.

Josh, an admirer of Charlotte and I, stared at me and Nathan as soon as we stepped out of our car. He seemed to notice that I was staring at him, he winked at me. I heard a low growl from behind me and Josh looked down quickly.

"Nathan that wasn't necessary," I said still looking at the students by the building.

"What? I didn't do anything," Nathan said coming up in front of me with his hands in the air. "Though someone did," he said raising his eyebrow.

I turned around and knocked into a hard body. I almost fell backwards, but he caught me and steady me out. "Edward, what are you doing here," I asked amazed.

He laughed. "I go here, remember?"

I blushed and smiled at him. "Well thank you for not letting me fall. It would just be added into Nathan's story box of my clumsiness."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and then looked at Nathan. "Good morning Nathan. Thank you again for sharing your story with us."

Nathan nodded and then looked at me. "We should really head to class, you know?"

I gave him a stern look and then nodded. "I guess I'll just see you later then, Edward. Say hi to Alice for me."

He nodded as Nathan put his arm around my shoulders again and led me to our Trig building. "Why did he growl? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary happen. And what's up with that steadying thing he did with you? Seriously," Nathan asked.

I patted him on the arm. "Well one, Josh Green winked at me. So Edward growled at him. I just figured it was you because I didn't realize he was behind me. And two, he didn't want me to fall. I knew you just would have watched me fall to laugh at me."

"You're probably right about the last part," he teased. "But why did Josh Green wink at you? Why would he think you're interested in a human?"

"Because he thinks I'm human, and all the girls all over him. Well actually most are all over you and Austin, but they don't know that you're not human. Otherwise I think they would keep their distance."

Nathan shrugged. "Probably, but as far as they know we are human. And Josh should understand that you're not interested in him, you're interested in Edward," he said more like a statement instead of a question.

"Yes, I am interested in Edward," I agreed as we walked into our Trig room for first period.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Yay, Edward finally explained everything to Bella! Next chapter, EPOV or BPOV or someone else's? You tell me.


	7. Memories

A/N: Ah! I just saw the Official Twilight Movie Trailer!! Youtube it people. It's amazing. Tell me though if you think they picked the right people, I just don't think they did. Like Edward's voice is weird to me, but that's just my opinion. By the way, my vampire's can blush, just not as much as humans, like slight color difference…

I don't own anything still…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Monday. The beginning of a new week. Oh how I hate them. It just gets me thinking of how long I will have to wait until Bella and her family will want to come and visit us again. Bella did say that they would probably only visit on weekends, which I don't get. They don't sleep, so what do they do every night?

On the way to school everyone's mind was racing, with everything possible. Alice's mind was on Bella, hoping that they could be friends like they used to be. I didn't doubt it. Emmett was thinking about something; his thoughts just kept changing from one subject to the other.

The one that stuck out was when he pictured us by my car twenty-four years ago when I first saw Bella. _'She's not worth it Edward. She's not one of us. She will only get hurt, or worse. She'll expose us to everyone if she finds out what we are,'_ he thought, and said. _Edward, I don't know why I'm thinking about this. Maybe because she got into the accident on this day all those years ago,_ he thought once he noticed I was staring at him.

I thought back on it, and it was. Tyler almost killed Bella today. What I wouldn't give to go back and do it all over again. Save her, but not leave her. It's too late for that and Jasper always says _don't live in the past._ He said that after he almost killed her. Why, I have no idea, but it made sense.

Stepping out of the car, my eyes instantly found Bella's car. It was only her and her brother, Nathan, today. I wish Charlotte was here, she could tell me what Bella thought of my explanation on Saturday morning. She was the most helpful creature.

_Hmm, I wonder if the new chick will go with me to the dance. Even though it's girl's choice, but why wouldn't she ask me? I'm the most popular guy in school and captain of the football team. Every girl wants to go with me, but I only want a prize on my arm like her. Bella White,_ an annoying voice screamed in my head. Who would dare think of _my_ Bella that way? I scanned over the crowd of students to find the face that matched the voice. Josh Green.

I quickly ran to Bella's side, but she didn't seem to notice me yet. Then my temper hit the ceiling. He winked at her, really? Why would he think that she would be interested in a _human_? So I did what I always do, growled.

_Oh man, she has a boyfriend?! Edward would get the most beautiful girl in school, considering she can't date her brothers. I hate him,_ Josh thought looking away. I smiled to myself.

"Nathan that wasn't necessary," she said still looking forward.

What? I didn't do anything," Nathan said coming up in front of the car with his hands in the air. "Though someone did," he said raising his eyebrow. I simply smiled.

Bella turned around completely confused and knocked into my chest, sending her backwards. I acted quickly and steady her out. _Wow, it felt so good to have her in my arms again_, I thought. "Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked still amazed.

"I go here, remember?" I asked laughing. I still had it…

"Well thank you for not letting me fall. It would just be added into Nathan's story box of my clumsiness," she said looking embarrassed.

I smiled at her and then looked at Nathan who looked furious with me. "Good morning Nathan. Thank you again for sharing your story with us," I said trying to civil.

Nathan nodded, completely ignoring me. Then he turned to _my_ Bella and said, "We should really head to class, you know?"

She nodded at him and then turned to me. "I guess I'll just see you later then, Edward. Say hi to Alice for me."

I only nodded because Nathan protectively put his arm around her shielding her from me. It's not like I could ever hurt her again. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything like that again.

I quickly turned and returned to my family. They all just looked at the scene that went on over by Bella's car. It looked like they were studying it. Like they were looking for something that showed that she still cared about me, or if she was just annoyed by the whole thing.

_Edward, she is so in love with you! I could tell, she was just so intoxicated by your very presence it looked like,_ Alice thought as she saw me walking over to them.

"Edward she is still in love with you. She just looked dazed the whole time you were standing by her being your overprotective self," Emmett said laughing.

"I agree. She still loves you. Surprisingly she wasn't protecting herself and love waves were just coming off her," Jasper said. "I think she noticed though and as soon as you steady her she blocked herself and Nathan. Maybe I could get some things out of her in Trig."

I nodded. "That would be helpful. I think I need to fight for her a little bit. Just to show her that I'm really there for her. Nathan said something about Austin and Charlotte not being here until Wednesday, so I won't find out any real information till then."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"I already explained this to you. Charlotte will think it for me. She always does, so I know she will," I said matter-of-factly.

"What if Bella blocks her? Then what will you do?" Rosalie challenged.

"He'll figure it out. He always does when it comes to Bella," Alice said turning and walking to her first period of class. She sent me a quick smile as she did so.

I just turned. I didn't want Rosalie to try and put more thoughts into my head. It seemed like sometimes she just tried to have me second guess myself. She was good at it though.

The day went slowly to reach lunch. When it did I didn't feel like going so I skipped. I know I should have been there so I could see Bella, but I didn't want to overwhelm her with everything. She looked so distracted the day I told her everything. Like she wasn't sure what she should do. She looked so uncertain.

So I decided to go to my car and listen to some CD's until the lunch period was over. To my surprise I found Bella walking out to her car as well with Nathan behind her, but Nathan didn't go with her, he left. I stayed in my car trying to look preoccupied, but I noticed that she noticed me. To my surprise she ran over to my car and knocked on the window.

I rolled it down to let her speak. "Hey, sorry if I'm bothering you, but Nathan didn't want to be stuck in the cafeteria so he left and I really don't want to be by myself. Do you mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, still in shock, but I didn't let it show. "Of course not, I was just listening to some music to pass the time."

She smiled opening the door and sitting down next to me. "You never did tell me why you kept this car. I mean it must not be as fast now, considering its pretty old."

I chuckled to myself. "I just couldn't get rid of it. It seemed to hold to many memories for me. It was just too hard to let go of, so Rosalie helped me repair it so that I could keep it. She is terrific at restoring automobiles."

She nodded, seeming to be in a daze. "What types of memories?"

I pondered her question for a moment. Where was this coming from? "Why don't you guess."

"Well there are so many it'll be hard to pick some of them out," she said looking over to me. Her face was completely calm.

"Well they are good memories, but nothing compared to some of my night memories," I said smiling at her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down smiling. "Well not that's even harder to choose, considering there's hundred-some years of nights for you."

"I guess I'll have to give you a hint then. All my best nights have been with you."

That might have been to forward. She looked completely shocked. Then her face seemed to go serious, like she was mulling over what I just said. "The first night we spent together, the night after the prom, the night before my birthday, the night after I got home from the hospital, and the night last night we spent together. Probably because that was the last time you held me," she said softly. "Those were my best nights."

Now I was completely shocked. She pretty much named my best nights as well. Even though I'm not quite sure about the last night because I was dreading the daylight coming. Though still, she was dead on with the others. "Mine too," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me smiling. This smile was probably the most beautiful smile I've seen in all of my life. Like her heart finally decided where it was, and I prayed it was with me. "So what about the memories of the car?"

I smiled sheepishly. "All with you again."

"Name them," she challenged.

"Well, the first time you rode in this car. On the way over to my house. On the way to the prom. Coming home from Port Angeles. Also probably when I took you home from the hospital. You were still out of it because of the drugs they gave you," I said laughing at the memory.

She laughed a little bit too. "I really don't remember much of that day. It seemed like the over dosed me on it."

I started to laugh even harder. "Emmett said that he thought you were going to stay like that for days. He was actually looking forward to you being more clumsy than normal."

"Emmett must have been devastated when that wasn't the case," she said laughing with me.

"Oh he was, but he got over it," I said calming down.

I looked over at her to see her smiling at the memory, well at least what she had of it. Then she also looked over at me. Our eyes locked together. We stayed there for hours it seemed like. Then I thought, _no time like the present,_ and started to lean in for a kiss...

The bell rang, just as she started to come towards me also. She jumped looking deeply embarrassed. "We should hurry or we are going to be late for Biology," she said opening the door.

I was quicker though, and got there before she got out and held my hand out to her. She took it as I helped her out of the car. She casually dropped my hand though, making my heart drop with it, and we both walked off to our sixth period class.

Thankfully we were just watching a movie today, meaning I didn't have to pretend I was concentrating. So instead I watched Bella, who was trying not to look at me, take notes on the movie. She had the faintest smile on her lips. How I longed to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"Well that was the longest period of my life," Bella said as the bell rang.

"I agree," I said waiting for her to get up so we could walk out together.

She smiled and walked with me out of the room. "So is there another girl's choice dance coming up because I heard some girl ask Nathan to some dance," she said looking down at the ground.

I smiled. Maybe she wanted to ask me, or maybe she just was wondering. "Um, I think I heard that somewhere," I teased.

She sighed, smiling though, and looked at me. "Let me guess. That Josh Green guy was thinking it when he winked at me this morning." I stayed silent and she laughed. "I knew it had something to do with that! Ugh, why would he think I would ask him to the dance?"

"Because he thinks your human, and he thinks that every girl in this school wants to get with him," I said matter-of-factly. "Who knows though, this could be like the last time and you get asked out by three guys the same day…"

She laughed softly. "Well the outcome would still be the same."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "I really just don't like dancing. I probably am just as terrible, even if I am a _vampire_, but I'm still not the most gracefully."

"You could say that again," I teased.

She playfully hit my arm. "That may be, but I still wouldn't go to the dance. As you know, I really don't like dances at all. They're just not my thing."

"I guess you could say that," I said smiling my crooked smile at her.

She smiled looking down. "Um, I should probably get to my next class. I can't afford to be late," she joked.

I chuckled looking down. "Yes, you are probably right. I should head off too. Wait," I called out as she was turning around, "Alice would like to know if you are coming over anytime soon?"

She looked around real quick and then locked her eyes with mine. "I think you can expect us tonight, if that's okay with your family."

"I'm sure they will love to have you and Nathan again. Alice, however, will be bouncing off the walls, literally," I said.

She laughed. "I'm sure she will be. So, I'll see you later tonight?"

I smiled at her again before I answered. "Of course, later tonight."

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. It was EPOV because more people voted for him, but only be like 2 votes. Next chapter will be BPOV. Someone should tell me, however, if I should do a family member's POV, you know just for the fun of it. That would be an interesting chapter I think. LOL. Well tell me what you thought.


	8. Only He Knows Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I think I'm just going to keep the POV's Bella and Edward's. Maybe I'll sneak another Emmett in there or something… Who knows…

I don't own anything ((P.S there may be some One Tree Hill stuff in here, just go along with it. You won't be disappointed))

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Why the hell would we go over there tonight? I thought we all agreed once a week would be good enough for you, Bella! I can't stand them!" Nathan yelled pacing up and down the living room floor.

I flinched. I had no idea that he would be this upset about something like this. I mean it was only one night, and I want to catch up with them. "If you don't want to go Nathan then just don't come with me. It's that simple."

"No," he said shaking his head, "it's not. We all agreed that we would go with you because we are afraid of what may happen if we don't come."

I groaned. "You're being impossible! I don't want you there because you feel like you need to come. I want you there because you want to go-"

"Like that will ever happen," he scoffed.

"Nathan all I have ever wanted is for all you guys to accept them and try to befriend them. Charlotte was the only who tried, unlike you and Austin. You guys just had a picture of what they would be like and didn't try to be nice at all!"

"Bella, don't you get it? They left you and you told us all about them, so of course we don't like them. They were terrible to you. They just left you, and you expect your family to forgive them just like you did? Oh and FYI Charlotte hates them!" Nathan yelled running up to his room.

"Oh no you don't," I mumbled running after him. "Nathan I have to explain something to you. Maybe it will help you understand better," I yelled banging on the door.

He slowly opened his door and then ran back to his couch. I stepped in and slowly walked over to him. "I have to explain to you what led to them leaving me. I actually haven't told anyone this story.

"It was my 18th birthday and Alice wanted to hold a birthday party at her house for me. I didn't want one because you know how much I hate being the center of attention. Well anyways I was opening up a card from Alice and Edward when I accidently got a paper cut on my finger.

"Jasper, the one who can sense emotions, is the nicest to this life-style. He was very weak with the human blood factor, and well he pounced on me. Emmett and Edward were able to hold him back, but I stumbled backwards and cut my wrist on a piece of glass causing more blood."

I looked up to Nathan who was in complete shock. I took a deep breath before I continued again. "I got some stitches, and after that Edward became distant. He was afraid that that may happen again, and he didn't it want me to get kill over a small paper cut. So he thought the only way I would be safe is if he left me. So he did.

"Nathan, he lied to me. He told me early Saturday morning. He said that he only said those things so he could leave, and he never stopped loving me. He only said it so that I wouldn't die, even though that didn't work. He lied."

Nathan's face became composed about five minutes after I told him. "I now understand why you didn't tell us that story. That happened on your birthday?" I nodded. "Wow. I don't blame him for leaving anymore, I guess. I mean I can understand why he didn't trust his family after that."

I turned around and started pacing the room. I suddenly stopped and started to shake again. This happened every time I thought of that day.

"Bella," Nathan said sounding worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Why do you keep on shaking?"

I slowly sank to the floor. "I just hate thinking of that day. It brings back so many memories," I whispered looking out his huge bay window.

He nodded and then sat down beside me. "I'm sorry Bella, but without that story our family will never really understand why he left, you know?"

"I know, but I thought they did when I explained to Austin and Charlotte what he said to me in the meadow. I thought they understood."

Nathan sighed. "They did a little bit. They just didn't understand why he left you still. They didn't understand what led up to the departure, I guess you could say. You have to tell us things, Bella. Or else we will never understand."

I looked to him and gave him a hug. I didn't want to let go, I just wanted to cry onto his shoulder, but I couldn't. I can't cry anymore. "I know Nathan. I just hate opening old wounds. It's hard for me to remember that day, and I'll never forget it for my long, long life."

"I understand Bella. I'll come tonight," he whispered into my ear.

I broke the embrace and looked at him confused. "No, no, no I don't want you there if you are just going to be angry the whole time."

He shook his head and then ruffed my hair. "Silly Bella, I want to come. I want to come not only because I want to make sure you are safe, but also to try and make amends with his family. Also maybe him," he said shrugging.

I laughed getting up. "Thank you Nathan. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled as I left his room to go and get ready for tonight. My mind was wondering with what I should wear. I finally settled with a brown polo and jeans with my hair down.

Nathan and I were about to leave when I knock came to the door. I looked at him confused and he just shrugged at me. So I ran down stairs and opened the door. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all came through the door. "What are you guys doing here? We were just about to come over," I said looking at them all in shock. Nathan was now at me side.

I looked at Edward who winced, as he stared at Nathan. Ugh Nathan had to be thinking of what I told him. I quickly blocked us, hoping no more trouble would come.

"Well," Alice said looking to her brothers and sisters, "Carlisle and Esme decided to go out dancing tonight, and we thought since we haven't seen your home we should come over. Also we want to play a game with you guys," she said with an evil grin.

_This will be fun, _I thought as I looked over to Nathan who was looking at me. "Um, sure," I said recovering quicker than Nathan. "Grand tour?"

They all nodded and Alice came to my side instantly hugging me. I laughed and stepped back. "Well as you can see this is our foyer. Charlotte thought we should look fancy, at least until you reach the bedrooms," I said as Nathan and I laughed. Charlotte and Austin's room weren't very fancy.

"This is our living room," I said leading them into our huge living room, with plasma TV, two leather couches: one love seat, and reclining chair. Also our PS3, mainly for Austin and Nathan, and a small bookcase.

"This is our parlor," Nathan said as we all walked into it. It had a bar-mainly for decorations, a card table, and a grand piano. I saw Edward's eyes go wide when he saw it.

We all headed upstairs, knowing it didn't really matter what the kitchen and dining room looked like. "Um, this is Charlotte and Austin's room," I said stopping at the first door. Nathan opened the door. It was classic white. They had a circle bed with black and white pillows on it. They had a nice size closet, and a TV and fire place. Not fancy, more like chic. New, different.

"Wow, this is amazing," Rosalie said amazed by the room in front of her.

"This is amazing. I never would have guessed this type of black and white combination for a bedroom," Alice said observing the room.

Nathan and I laughed. "Yea, they are different. Charlotte said she always wanted a room like this, and Austin really didn't have a choice in the matter," Nathan said heading back out the door. "Okay so onto my room?" I nodded.

I opened the door to his room, considering I beat everyone there just because I felt like it. The boys stepped into his room like it was heaven. It was a total sports room. Black walls with red carpeting. He had a huge couch that did a have circle around the TV. A big, flat screen TV, to be exact. He had a small hoop in his room so he could shoot hoops and a score board over it for when Austin and he keep score.

"Wow, now this is what a room should look like," Emmett said amazed.

I laughed. "Yes, Nathan had a vision," I said mocking him. "He wanted somewhere where he could just play the game he loved. Considering we can't sleep I told him he should have it in his room. I just didn't know he would go this extreme."

Nathan laughed looking down. "Funny sis. Anyways let's go and see your room."

By the way he looked I could tell he was thinking, _who has the last laugh now?_ I scowled at him. "Sure let's go," I said leading to my room.

Alice jumped to my side. "I'm so excited to see your room. I can just picture it now!"

I opened my door hesitating a little. Nathan sighed and pushed it open. Everyone went into the room. I looked at everyone to see what they thought. Edward looked at the walls shocked. Probably because the walls were Midnight Blue. Hey I could like the color, just not on me.

"Um, so how about that game?" I asked feeling kind of awkward in my room with all the Cullens.

Alice jumped up and down. "Yes, yes this will be fun. We need to go downstairs now!" she said ushering everyone out of the room.

When we got downstairs I ran straight to the stereo to put on some music. My favorite artist, Kate Voegele, was still in the CD player so I played one of my favorite songs Kindly Unspoken.

_As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name_

_And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today_

I sighed, walking over to the couch to sit next to Nathan and Emmett. Then I sat there waiting for Alice to explain the 'game' to us all. I looked over to Edward who was standing by the recliner. He looked rather stiff, like he wasn't sure if something was a good idea, or if something wouldn't work that he wanted to. Well that's confusing.

"Ok guys, the game is pretty much Dare or Dare! I haven't played this game in forever and I though Nathan and Bella would like our 'bets' or dares," Alice said with a wicked smile on.

Nathan turned to me and whispered in my ear, "I don't like the sound of this."

I laughed nervously, not liking the sound of it either, but I didn't want to disappoint Alice. "I'm sure it won't be anything to bad." Although I really didn't convince myself.

"Okay so who is in?" Alice asked looking at everyone in the room.

"I am," Emmett said.

"Same," Jasper said.

"I'm out. The last time I did this I ended up having to-"

"Rosalie, we don't really need to rehear the experience," Edward said in a hard tone.

Alice laughed. "Well I'm in. I love bets."

"Uh, I guess I'm in," Nathan said.

All head turned towards me. _Oh how I hate this_, I thought. "I'm in," I sighed.

Then everyone, including me, turned their heads to Edward who wasn't looking at anyone. "Geez guys, do you have to yell in my head?" Edward said rubbing his head. "Ok, ok, I'm in Alice."

"Good, this will be fun," she said sitting on her husband's lap. "Who's first?"

Emmett stood up. _This will be interesting,_ I thought. "I'll go. Nathan," he said. Nathan looked over to me with furious eyes. I shrugged pretty much saying, you asked for it. "I dare you to… dress up in a girl scouts uniform and sell Girl Scout cookies to someone."

I started cracking up. Nathan wouldn't be caught dead doing that! "Wow, I would pay to see this. Luckily I don't, now," I said smiling.

Nathan growled at me. "When do I have to do this?"

"After everyone has their first dare," Alice pointed out.

"Fine," he mumbled. "My turn?" Alice nodded. "Ok good. Jasper, right, I dare you to paint a black strip on Charlotte's wall," he said smiling.

"Nathan," I hissed. "She is going to be so pissed off!"

"I know. This will be interesting," Nathan said.

I looked over to Jasper who looked unsure. "It'll be okay. We have white paint downstairs that can be painted over once she sees it. So don't worry, maybe." Charlotte hated when someone messed with her stuff or room, in this case.

"Ok. My turn. Well since Emmett with have to go last I'll go with Alice," he said smiling. He whispered something in her ear. Something I knew I didn't want to hear. I looked over to Edward who was whiter than normal, also looking like he was going to throw up. Now I really didn't want to know.

Alice looked down smiling. "Sure, I'll do that." Edward groaned. "My turn! Edward, I dare you to sing to, Bella pick a song," she snapped at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Pick a song for me. Something by a girl though."

"Uh, Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis?"

"Perfect, I love that song. Edward, you have to sing to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis," she said smiling.

Edward cringed. "Great, I guess it's my turn. Bella," he said softly, "I dare you to ask me to the dance this Saturday."

I saw Nathan's mouth drop open out of the corner of my eye. He was going to flip later. Though I didn't take me eyes off of Edward. He was so serious, it worried me. Was I ready to do this? Could I really go to this dance with him? Is that why Alice gave me that dress? Ugh. How was I supposed to answer something like this? I mean it wasn't a question, it was a demand. How do you answer something like that? Well really you can't!

"Done," I said trying to look as calm as possible. "Emmett I guess it's your turn," I said although I never took my eyes off of Edwards. He was still smiling. "I dare you to cheer for us in Charlotte's old high school cheerleading uniform." I had to video tape this one.

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Nope, not at all," I said smiling wickedly.

Alice stood up then crossing the room. "Okay I guess we will just go in order of the dares. Meaning Nathan, you are up first."

Oh how funny it all was. I seriously haven't laughed this much in ages. Nathan looked hilarious in one of Charlotte's old Girl Scout uniforms. He had the hat and everything! Oh so funny. Jasper was shaking painting the black strip on Austin and Charlotte's wall. Maybe Alice knew she was going to flip out on him and told him. No needed to see Jasper's bet with Alice so we let that one go. You know even if he was singing a girl song, Edward's voice was still the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. It's like a guy wrote that song instead of girl. I was so jealous that he was amazing at everything. It just wasn't fair. Then Emmett's bet/dare came. That could have won 100,000 on America's Funniest Home Videos, no lie. Mainly because he fell trying to lift his leg over his head. Though he did rip the top trying to get into it. Charlotte wasn't going to be too happy about that one either.

It seemed like half the dares had to do with Charlotte somehow. Interesting…

As for me, I said I would do the dare without everyone around. I didn't want it to just be 'Edward will you go to the dance with me?' in front of everyone like that. I know it sound corny, but I wanted it to be semi-special. I'm not completely sure why yet, but I just wanted it to be.

When we were done with the dares, it was around 3 o'clock in the morning. Alice said Esme was worrying about them being out too long. So they all decided to leave then. Alice, Jasper and Emmett gave me a hug goodbye while Rosalie just walked out the door. I waved goodbye and then noticed there were only four of them. Where was the fifth?

I closed the door and walked back into the living room. Nathan was gone, probably upstairs to his room. Edward wasn't there either. Where could he be?

I then ran to the parlor. There he was, sitting at the grand piano we had. It looked like the ones the singers used to lay on while they sang. He looked up at me as I walked over. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile. "How come you're still here?" I asked leaning against the side.

"I drove myself. Sorry I didn't mean to stay longer then needed, but we got rid of our grand one, and I just wanted to check it out," he said grazing his hand along the keys. "Ah I missed this. I used to sit at the piano for hours a day just because it felt right."

"Why did you get rid of your piano?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me and smiled, sadly. "When I sat there, the day we came back to Forks, all these memories came rushing back to me. Mainly the one of you and me sitting there. It was too painful, so Esme got rid of it, and I got the smaller one in my room."

"Oh," I said looking at the strings as they went down when he pressed a key. He started to play a soft melody. Extremely beautiful as it got louder. I realized he was playing the piano part of Kindly Unspoken. "Why are you playing this?" I asked surprised.

"I saw you when you played the CD. You seemed to love this song. Like it spoke to you or something. When you closed your eyes, when it started to play, I knew it was special to you."

_You're right. I played it when you left me all those years ago thinking I could figure you out then, but I couldn't because you lied!_ I thought to myself. I safely shrugged. "I don't just when I heard it; I fell in love with it. At first because of the piano part, but the lyrics are deep too. It just makes sense."

He nodded, still playing the music. "It's because of me leaving you. Like you were trying to figure me out, right?"

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I said smugly.

He shrugged. "I could just tell by your voice. It wasn't confident in the answer except for the last part. It made sense to you. That I could believe. Besides you're a terrible liar, especially to me," he smirked.

I looked down defeated. "That's what everyone tells me. I thought I was getting better."

"You were with your smile," he said softly. "You were lying to your whole family by just smiling. It was always forced and fake. I could have told you that the first time I saw you smile again."

I looked up at him. "Wow, I didn't think anyone noticed that. Not even Nathan can read me that good."

"He can't because he doesn't know you like I do. Bella, just by your smile I could tell how much I hurt you. It wasn't that beautiful smile you used to have. That may be why your family couldn't tell the difference, because that's the smile you had on for ages."

I let out a deep breath. He knew me better than anyone on the planet. He could have told someone I've been lying to everyone by me just saying 'hi' to someone. Every since he left everything has been forced, but only he could tell. "Edward," I said.

"Yes?" he asked no longer playing the piano.

"Will you go with me to the dance on Saturday?"

He smiled _my_ crooked smile. "I would love to."

* * *

A/N: I hope it was good) See I told you the dress was coming in somewhere! Oh and I'm thinking of starting another Twilight story, I'm just not sure if it's any good. Tell me if you like the summary:

**Forgotten Promise**

Bella ran away from Phoenix driving for three days until she came across a small town. A town that looks like it holds no secrets. Old family friends take her in on one condition, stay away from the Cullens. What happens when she can't keep her promise?

So does it sound good?


	9. I Won't Disagree

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them all. Hey, I've gotten some review-ish things about Nathan and Isabella. They won't be a couple because Nathan is mainly made after one of my great friends. He is as cocky as Nathan at times and more like a brother to me so they won't be getting together. Just to let you know. Oh and caww, I think I'm doing this right…

May 20, 2008

I don't own anything… sobs.

* * *

_'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me…  
And I won't disagree_

Tuesday morning and I can't get this song out of my head! It seems like it fits perfectly at times, but then other times it doesn't. I mean Edward does seem to have a hold on me, but I just don't want him too. Well at points I don't. Now I have to go to the dance with him, which will be interesting. Especially when I have to explain why I asked him in the first place to Charlotte and Austin.

Nathan said it probably wasn't the best idea to ask him, this morning. I told him if he would have heard what Edward had said he would have done the same thing. I wouldn't tell him what Edward said though, because they don't know that I have been forced for these past years. Nathan wouldn't like that.

"Come on, will you just tell me what he said already? I mean how am I not supposed to tell you that you asked him too fast unless you explain to me why you did it?" Nathan asked me as we walked to the lunch line.

"I already told you I can't tell you. If I were to tell you, you just wouldn't understand. So just drop it please. I'm getting sick of this conversation," I whispered back to him as I paid for the food I wasn't going to eat. "Why do we even bother getting this crap? I mean we would save a lot more money if we didn't buy lunch."

Nathan scoffed. "Yea and then just explain to everyone that we don't eat human food because we would rather drink human or animal blood."

"Why not, I mean they would probably run away screaming-"

"Unless that person is exactly like you," Nathan teased.

I sighed. "Yes, unless they are as insane as I was then they would fall in love with us. Probably you though. Guys would freak out more easily than girls."

"No we wouldn't."

"Um, yea you would because most guys don't put themselves in mortal danger for a girl when they can find another within minutes," I said sitting down across from Nathan.

"Oh please. Like a girl would do that too. They would be to be too afraid of breaking a nail," he said.

"Yea do you know who you are talking to?" He looked down. "Yea you can't really say any of that stuff when I was a girl who put herself in mortal danger and almost got kill once, and got changed the other time."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yea well you were just weird. Anyways, we were we before we got to this strange conversation."

"We were just about to change subjects like we just did."

"No, we were talking about why you wouldn't tell me what Edward said to you this morning."

"I'm not telling you for the twentieth time! I'm so sick of you asking. If you want to why don't you just ask him because I'm not going to tell you."

He nodded. "Fine, I will." He looked over to the Cullens table. "Yo, Edward, get over here."

Edward looked at him confused and then stood up and walked over to our table. I put my hand on me head and looked away. This was embarrassing.

"Ok Edward, since Bella won't tell me, what did you say to her that had her ask you to the dance so quickly?" Nathan asked staring at Edward carefully.

Edward looked down at me, who was still trying to hide, and let out a soft chuckle. "What can I say? She's just dazzled by me too easily. She's intoxicated by my very presence."

I let out a deep sigh and looked over to them. Nathan was sort of offended by that, for a reason I didn't know. "Look if we are done embarrassing me, can we just get back to our normal routine?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, this is more interesting. Ok since you are so great at this, I want you to show me in Spanish. Since that is the only class we have together."

"Ok you just name the girl and I'll show you that I am better at it then you are," he said.

Oh no, Edward had another goal. This will be interesting. "Edward, Nathan, don't do that! You're going to torture some innocent girl by dazzling her. She's going to have a heart attack!"

"Relax Bells, she'll be fine," Nathan said still glaring at Edward.

"Yes, and if I do it she'll know I'm not interested because apparently it got out that we are going to the dance together," Edward said smiling.

"It what? How?" I asked mortified.

"You may want to ask Rosalie or Alice. I think one of them might have let it slip to your friend Josh Green," Edward said looking at me.

"Ugh, you're kidding me? Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because I thought it would let him know that you are off the market," Alice said sitting down beside me. "Apparently he was going to ask you if you were going to the dance this Saturday and he said and I quote, 'I'll go old school and ask her. That way she can't say no.' I almost started cracking up, but I decided to have a little fun. So I got Rosalie to walk around the football players and sit on a bench right in their little circle and I told her about it. You should have seen Josh's face. It looked like he just lost a championship or something," Alice said laughing.

"Alice, why did you do that? They are going to think something huge is going on between us."

Alice motioned me to get up with her and throw our untouched food away. I followed. When we were somewhat out of earshot she brought me in close so she could whisper something to me. "Bella, I don't mean to ruin this or anything, but I can say that something huge is going to happen," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh whip that grin off your face. This is not happening! I don't know if I'm ready for something like this. It's all happening too fast."

"To be fair, you actually held out a lot longer than all of us thought, minus Edward. Seriously Bella, you can hold a grudge on someone if you really want to."

"I know I can. Ask Austin. Anyways, back to the problem. I don't think I can do this anymore."

Alice sighed and stopped to look at me. "What do you mean you don't think you can do this anymore? What can't you do?"

I looked down at the floor before looking her in the eyes again. "I can't do the whole Edward thing yet. Like I said before it's all just happening too fast for me. I can't get hurt again Alice. I don't think I could take it again."

"Come with me," she whispered for only me to hear. I followed her outside to the woods nearby the school. Once we were out of view from everyone she stopped and put her hands 

on my shoulders. "Bella, when are you going to realize that we can't leave you again? We didn't want to go the first time, but we had to. We had to protect you, even though that didn't work out that well. Also, Edward definitely can't leave you again. I don't think you get that. He loves you too much. He can barely stand being away from you for more the 12 hours now. He won't let you go, Bella. Not after all these years of thinking you were… _dead_."

I looked away from my best friend. So they all thought I have been dead for twenty-two years? They were dead to me for at least a year before that. I know it sounds mean, but I never thought I would have to see them again and deal with this. "Alice, you have to understand what's going on through my mind. I'm just not ready, even if I said I was. That was just talk; I never thought I would be doing this," I said motioning to Edward sitting in the cafeteria, "this soon."

Alice dropped her hands, but never looked away from me. "I had a feeling you would say all of this."

"Well of course you did. You see the future remember?" I said nudging her a bit to lighten the mood.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. It worked. "Yes I remember, but I didn't see this because you only thought of it when I told you again the whole Josh Green thing."

I sighed. "I know. I'm still not sure though," I said looking towards the students leaving the cafeteria. "We should go, class is starting."

Alice nodded, but didn't move for a second. "Bella wait. I just want you to know that we aren't going anywhere. Even if some of us do go, Edward won't. I can already see that no matter what he won't leave you again. You have to believe that Bella. You just have too."

I sighed and nodded. "I have to go to class Alice. See you later?"

"Yeah, I think we have something to do tonight," she said nodding at my eyes.

They were almost black, but not completely. "Hmm, I think you're right there." With that I turned and started towards the Biology building where Edward would be waiting. Surprisingly I wasn't too thrilled to see him. I felt like I still needed to mull things over. This was too fast. Nathan was right.

Thankfully it was only a movie in Bio today, but Edward thought we should talk, of course. So during the movie I got paper passed right in front of me.

_Bella, are you okay? Today at lunch you seemed distant, distracted and I couldn't tell if you were from Nathan's thoughts because you _blocked_ him again. I have to say that is becoming annoying. _

I smiled when he wrote he hated being blocked from my family's thoughts. Win for me.

_Sorry about that Edward, but I feel like my family should be protected from all of that. They aren't really use to the whole expose of their minds thing. I promise I won't block them all the time in school considering Charlotte likes to tell you things._

I saw him stiffen in his seat. He didn't think I knew that the first day I told them Edward could read their thoughts, that I didn't notice Charlotte look at him and spill out her thoughts about me. I am over observant.

_I had no idea that you noticed that. Though, that still didn't answer my question. Are you okay?_

I sighed looking at the note. No I wasn't okay. I wanted to be with him, but I just couldn't. Now neither my head nor my heart would let me. This was all too fast.

_I'm fine,_ (that was a lie)_, don't worry about me. I just need to go hunting. Alice and I are going to go tonight I think. It should be…fun. Wait are you ok?_

He took the paper and tried to hind the smile when I said fun.

_I'm perfectly ok. I mean I do have the most beautiful girl in the world coming with me to the dance this Saturday in the most beautiful dress. My life couldn't get any better at this point._

Ugh, why was he such a romantic? He was so good at it too. I bet he could even get vampires who weren't already in love with him to fall in two seconds flat! He made my knees go weak.

I looked down at the paper in front of me. What was I supposed to say to that? He just complimented me, but I couldn't find anything else to say about that. He left me speechless, which he did often when I was around him.

_Thank you, Edward. Are you sure your life can't get any better? Like you could figure out the cure for cancer or something…_

Ugh that was a stupid thing to say. He was just going to say if I married him or something then his life would be complete. I knew he would say that.

_Hmmm… I think Carlisle would like to get that award more than me, but I might be able to figure a cure for this vampire thing. Though I doubt anyone could. That would make my life ten times better, but not complete._

The bell rang as soon as I read it. The last word stuck out of me. I knew he would say something along those words, but when he said a "cure for vampirism" would make his life ten times better, I was sort of surprised that that actually wasn't the first thing he wanted.

"Have fun tonight Bella," Edward said getting me out of my thought as we walked out of the room. "And I understand."

I stopped in my tracks, but I only saw him smile and kept walking. So not fair! How did he hear us? We were out in the woods? Could he hear Alice from that far away? If I knew that I would have tried to block her too, but I don't think I could have. I'll have to try that later tonight.

_'Cause lately you make me weaker in the knees_

_And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me_

_Take me away to place I ain't seen_

_They say you have a hold on me..._

_And I won't disagree_

_Vampires suck._

**Edward's POV**

At lunch I could tell that she was distracted with something. She wasn't being herself, even around Nathan. Even Rosalie could tell.

_Edward, Bella doesn't seem like herself. What did you say to her last night before she asked you? _Rosalie thought.

I looked at her like she was insane because she never noticed anyone but herself, especially if that person was Bella. "That's private," I hissed at her. She really didn't care.

After Nathan's and I's bet I noticed Alice take Bella outside. I had to concentrate now if I wanted to hear what they were saying. Alice wouldn't be able to tell me before class. That much I knew already, even before she told me to pay attention.

I still sat at Nathan's table, but I never looked at anyone. I just stared at the table trying to concentrate on blocking everyone else's voices.

"…realize that we can't leave you again?" Alice said. Okay well that she should have already known.

"I'm just not ready, even if I said I was," Bella said.

I stopped listening then. That hurt me. She wasn't ready. I wouldn't push myself onto her if she wasn't ready for all of this again. I couldn't do that to her because she would just end up hurting herself. Of course I understood, but I needed her to know that I would wait for her no matter what the situation was. I wouldn't let her go. Not after this.

Biology was a movie, which gave me an opportunity to talk to Bella about everything. She seemed to be ok with passing a note during the class, but when I said my life wouldn't be complete even if I "found" a cure to the whole vampire thing she seemed stumped. Like she couldn't figure out what to say next. Like I said something that may help her understand that I couldn't be without her.

When the bell rang I knew I had one more chance to have her understand me. So I simply said "I understand." She just stopped where she was at that. I flashed a smile knowing I had her thinking, but I didn't stop because she would be embarrassed if I knew she was confused like that.

In my only class with Nathan, I took his bet and dazzled a poor human named Allison Davis. She fell in a few seconds proving to Nathan that I could dazzle anyone, including the one person he could. Bella.

"Well I must say, you are good at dazzling people. Considering you can dazzle Bella," Nathan said to me after class.

I shrugged. "I didn't even know I dazzled her at first, but one night she told me I did and I used it to my advantage some times."

He laughed at that. "If I could dazzle her I would do the same thing. I think the reason I can't dazzle her and you can is because she loves you, a way no one has ever loved anyone. I mean she put herself in danger of getting killed every day she was with you, but she didn't care because she had you."

I never thought Nathan could talk like that. It was civil and in total praise of his favorite sister, but it complimented me. "I know, and that's why I left," I said in a low voice. "I couldn't stand her being in danger like that, knowing that any day someone could kill her by accident."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing. No matter how much I say I would never leave her, but if I was in your position I would have left in a heartbeat as long as I knew that was for the best."

I stopped in the parking lot and looked at him. He was totally serious about everything it seemed like. "Thank you for that Nathan. It's nice to know that someone in your family agrees with my mistake."

He shook his head. "It was a mistake, but you had to do it. Austin and Charlotte agree with you. I was the only one who really had to think of it once Bella told us about what you said last Saturday." He turned to head to his car, but stopped. "Edward, fight for her. She may not be ready, but you can't let her go. Fight for her," he said over his shoulder.

I turned towards my car shocked that Nathan would say that to me. He supposedly hated me, but he was the only one in his family to tell me to fight for her. That's exactly what I was going to do.

_I won't lose her._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of got kicked off the computer for a bit, but since I don't have school today I was able to get on the computer. Though school doesn't end for me until June 11, so in June you may find me not updating as fast as I try too, but that's because I'm studying for my finals. I hoped you like this chapter though!


	10. Past Meetings

A/N: caww I absolutely loved what you said so this goes out to you! Thanks for the review to everyone else. Sorry it took me so long again. I'll try to get back on track soon!

May 27, 2008

I don't own anything…

* * *

It was nice to know that my family was going to get along with the Cullens. Once Nathan seemed fine with them, Austin and Charlotte were going to be easy. I'm not quite sure what changed his mind, but he and Edward seemed to have a pleasant conversation after school today. Although I had no idea what they were talking about and Nathan would not tell me.

He just said, "I was civil and kind to him. I just complimented him on his 'dazzling' skills. He's not half bad, Edward I mean."

When we got home Nathan told me he wanted to go hunting with me and Alice. He thought he should get to know the other Cullens. When we were ready to go, Alice came to our house and we all set out together. We ended up at the clearing where I saw vampires play baseball for the first time and where Emmett found me after all these years of thinking I was dead. I wonder how that felt. . . This was a surprise.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to go hunting," I said to Alice when she stopped in the middle of the open field.

"Calm down Bella. We are, but first there is something you and your family needs to hear. We've been trying to hold it off, but _they_ are becoming too impatient for us," she said crinkling her nose.

"Alice," Nathan said coming up behind us, "what do you mean by _they_?"

The wind started to pick up and I could smell them. A horrible smell, like a… _dog_. Oh no the werewolves had to talk to my family about the treaty. They must not have known it was me, who knew all about it. "Alice why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I hissed at her.

Before she could answer a reddish-brown wolf came out of the forest and so did three others behind it. I knew the first one before he even picked his great head up to look at us. Suddenly something icy cold hit my arm squeezing it gently; comforting almost.

"We didn't want you to worry or be upset," Edward's voice whispered in my ear. "Ever since you told us your story it looked like you were in pain whenever you mentioned _him_. They told us that they have to talk to you now or else. We tried telling them that you already knew, but they didn't trust us." He paused to look at the pack coming towards us. "_He _is now the head of the pack. _He_ called for this meeting."

Jacob was now the head? No, that can't be. He told me he didn't want to because of the responsibility. Wait, did he even know it was me?

His eyes said it all. Once they hit my face he stopped head in his tracks. They didn't tell him it was me. He had no idea that my family was the new family that didn't 'know' the treaty.

The rest of the pack stopped and stared at him. "They are wondering why he stopped," Edward whispered to me. "He's wondering if he should change back to his human form or not. The pack doesn't trust us, they're telling him to stay as he is."

I saw Jacob nod his head as he continued forward to us. Nathan backed off because of the smell I think. Nathan barely could stand the other smell of vampires that he wasn't used to. Alice stood her ground, but she still looked so small to me. Edward stepped in front of me, shielding most of me with his body. I wanted to push him out of the way so I could see my friend, but I was too shocked to do anything.

"He's telling his pack that you already know the treaty. You've known it this whole time and that this meeting was a waste. Also he's telling them to leave. I think he wants to talk to you," Edward said reading their thoughts. "Alone."

Alone? Right, did he actually think that would happen? Edward definitely wouldn't leave me with him and Nathan would be too afraid that he was dangerous to leave me with him. Nathan didn't really understand werewolves. I never told my family about them.

"Take Nathan to the edge of the clearing. I'll be with you guys soon," I whispered softly in Edward's ear.

He shook his head. "One, I know Nathan won't leave you, and two you should know that I won't leave you with a… _dog_."

Jacob growled at him and ran off into the forest. "Look what you did Edward! Now he left," I hissed at him. Why did he have to be so mean to Jacob? Even with my change I still like him as a friend.

Edward sighed and turned around to me. "Don't worry Bella. He's coming back. He just wants to talk to you without me translating. He still wants to talk to you alone though."

"Edward, please let me talk to him _alone_. I need to talk to him. I haven't seen him or talked to him since this all happened," I said waving my hand up and down myself. "I need to talk to him. Please take Nathan and Alice to the edge of the forest. I'll meet you there soon. I promise."

Edward looked down defeated. My pleading worked. "Alright, but if anything happens, like he starts to go out of control, come and find me."

"I'm not going to lose control around her. Even if she is a vampire," a husky voice growled.

Edward turned around to look Jacob in the eye. He was now only five feet from us. He seemed to be bigger, if that was even possible. "I'm not saying you're going to. I just want to be careful."

Jacob nodded. "Take the other _bloodsuckers_ and go, please. I need to speak to Bella."

"Jacob, don't talk to my brother like that! He's not a _bloodsucker_!" I yelled at him stepping forward. Edward, however, grabbed my arm and pulled me back beside him. "Edward I can't let him talk to my family like they are nothing!" I whispered for only him.

"I know, love, but you can't get him angry. That's how they phase most of the time. Please try to stay calm. For me," he pleaded.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had a family! I thought that _their_ clan got bigger. I had no idea," Jacob said coming closer to us. The smell didn't seem to bother him as much as it did for me.

Edward jerked me backwards with him. "Edward, please, I'm fine. I can out run him now."

Nathan snorted. "That's an understatement. She can out run anyone now. She's the fastest in our family."

Edward sighed and let go of my arm unwillingly. He walked over to Nathan and Alice and they all ran off to the edge of the forest. I stood in my place staring in the direction were they left.

"Bella, I am sorry about the whole _bloodsucker_ thing. I didn't think that you could have a family of your own now. I'm sorry."

I sighed. This wasn't something I wasn't ready for. I knew he had feelings for me, but I was hoping he imprinted or something by now. It didn't seem like he did, or else he probably would have stopped being a werewolf to grow old with his love one. "Jacob, it's ok, really."

His body relaxed, but he still stayed his distance. Maybe he didn't trust himself after all. "Good. So you have a family? What are they like?"

"Great actually. Nathan is my best friend, Charlotte is like a mom to us all, and Austin is like my older brother who always looks out for me. What about you? Anyone special yet?"

"If there was I wouldn't be doing this anymore. Sam still helps out though, same with Embry. No one else though. They all moved on."

"Jacob, why did you call this meeting?" I asked. This was really going to bother me. Did he really not know that it was me, or did he just not want to believe that it was me?

He stepped forward, but I automatically stepped back. I could see the disappointment run through his face. "I don't know. I just didn't think it could actually be you again. I remember the day you left you said you would never come back to this place. You said it held to many memories that you already would have to live with for eternity. I never thought you would come back, also I didn't trust _them_."

"I never thought I would come back either. When I found my family it took them years to convince me to come back here to show them what it was like for me here. They just wanted to know more about me that I never let anyone know once I changed. Coming back here was probably the best thing I ever did, however. If I didn't I wouldn't have found the people I've been looking everywhere for, I just wouldn't admit it."

"I figured as much," he said under his breath. I don't think he realized how great my hearing was. "Well, we really don't need to explain everything to you. I know that you already know all of this stuff. It was nice to see you though. I missed you."

I smiled at him. "It was nice to see you again. And I promise I will explain everything to my family once two of them get back from their… um… their hiking trip," I stuttered. Oh, man that would have been bad.

I saw Jacob smile sadly at me as he turned to leave. "Jacob," I called out, "I missed you too." He nodded and then turned and ran to the forest. Before I even got a chance to turn around Alice, Edward and Nathan where right beside me.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "It's okay Bella. I know how much you enjoyed his company, don't worry. Everything will be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him weakly and buried my face in his chest. It hurt to see Jacob that way. He was my best friend when Edward left. He helped me stitch my heart back together when it fell apart. I, however, couldn't do anything for him considering we were sworn enemies. No matter how much I loved him like he was the brother I never had; I couldn't do anything about it. We could never be in the same room together without wanting to kill each other.

Edward stroked my hair. "Shh, it'll be okay Bella. Just breath, everything will be okay. I promise you."

Alice put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't go hunting. I told that _dog_ that she didn't need to see them. Ugh, they make me _so_ mad sometimes! You should take her home Edward. Nathan and I can go hunting if he wants too."

"No, I should go back too. Charlotte and Austin won't be back until tomorrow morning. She'll probably need someone there with her."

I picked my head up and shrugged out of Edward's arms. "No, Nathan, you haven't been hunting in such a long time. You're eyes are too dark for your own good. Go hunting, I'll be fine."

"I'll stay with you, Bella. You shouldn't be alone like this," Edward said putting his arm around my waist again.

It felt nice to know how much he cared about me. I didn't want to show him how _good_ it felt, but all I wanted to do was have him hold me again. "Thank you Edward."

He nodded for Alice and Nathan to leave. Nathan seemed fine with the whole thing. I could just bet he was thinking, _maybe you guys will start something when I'm gone…_ I almost groaned out loud when I saw him smile a mocking smile at me as he turned to leave with Alice.

Edward didn't seem to notice because he picked me up, just as if I were human again, and carried me back to my house. He finally let me stand when he reached my door.

I opened it and walked in not bothering to close it. I figured Edward would follow. I went straight to my couch and sat down pressing the play button on my CD player. Oh crap, I forgot _his_ CD was still in there.

I looked around for him to see his expression, to see if he minded the music. I noticed he was leaning against the door frame of my room. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked still not moving.

"Well I thought you were going to considering you offered to come here with me so I wouldn't be so lonely."

"Well," he said walking over to me, "that was my plan, but I didn't know if you wanted some privacy at all. I just wanted to make sure I was welcomed."

I smiled at him and scooted over to make room for him. He sat down next to me, but continued to stare at me. "I'm glad you came," I whispered. "I really need someone like you today. Nathan's great and all, but he wouldn't have understood like you do."

He put his arm around me again, and I put my head on his shoulder feeling the electric shocks go between us; just as if I was human. "I'm glad I came too," he whispered back.

"What made you decide to come?"

He sighed. "When I heard Alice thinking about tonight I figured you might need someone to translate for you. But mostly because I knew how you felt about Jacob by reading your face when you talked about him. I knew it would be hard for you to do it by yourself. Although I knew, one way or another, you would talk to him by yourself."

I laughed softly. "You know me too well Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

He laughed softly at me using his full name. "Yes I do Isabella Marie Swan."

I sat there silently while he held me. My head was still on his shoulder. I closed my eyes wishing I could go back all those years ago when I was human, before he left, and really enjoyed these moments. These were the moments in my life where my life actually meant something. These were the moments where I actually wanted to be a vampire. To be alive, well sort of. I never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. I knew I would have too eventually, but I couldn't even think of that now. I just wanted to be with him. To know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. To know he had always loved me. This is what made my life worth wild.

Suddenly his soft voice broke my train of thought, but he wasn't talking. He was humming softly. He was humming _my_ lullaby to me. I felt like now I could actually fall asleep again. Even if I knew it was impossible, it felt possible this time. I felt human again. I felt like a real person. Someone who just went through really bad times, but finally found the comfort she has been looking for her whole life.

I wished this night would go on forever, even if I knew it wouldn't. I sat there with my eyes closed with my head on his shoulder listening to my song. I silently went through the hours in my mind. It was probably around 4 in the morning. Nathan was probably home, and Austin and Charlotte would be home in two hours. School was in three hours meaning Edward would have to leave in either one or two hours to go home to his family. Oh how I wanted to go with him and have it be _our_ family. I knew though that I had to be here with _my_ family. I couldn't leave them, but I don't know how they would feel with the Cullens.

"Bella, love," Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear, "Nathan's home. I should go, shouldn't I?"

_No!_ The voice in my head screamed. _I need you hear with me! Stay please stay!_ Instead of listening to the voice in my head, I picked my head up off his shoulder. My head must have weighed a ton more when I picked it up. I really didn't want to. "Um, if you think you should."

Edward sighed nodding his head. It looked like he was hoping for another answer, or something. "I probably should. Nathan wants to talk to you about something before Austin and Charlotte get home."

I groaned. I really didn't want to talk to anyone but Edward right now. I was so caught up in the moment I don't think I can get out of it! "Oh, I guess I should go and find him then."

We started to walk towards the door at human pace. Neither of us wanted to open the door. We knew if we did it would mean that this moment was over. Everything that happened 

with us was over. This would just be another dream. I reached for the door, but Edward was faster and got it for me.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything. I don't think I could have gotten through with nice without you. It seems like sometimes you are the only one who truly gets me. Thank you, really," I said stepping out of my room as he followed.

"You're welcome, Bella. If you _ever_ need anything again, please ask you. Whatever you want it's yours, I promise you that," he said as he started down the stairs.

I couldn't even answer him before he was at the door. My head screamed, _'I want you damnit! No one else but you, Edward!' _"Thank you again. I'll take you up on that sometime."

"I hope you do," he said smiling his crocked smile at me. Then he walked out the door, out of the house, and out of my life for the night.

"Nathan! What do you want?" I yelled angrily.

Nathan was at my side in a moment's time. "There is something you should know about Charlotte and Austin before they come back."

"What is it?" I asked suddenly concerned about my brother and sister.

"Remember how I told you that I didn't know why they left this weekend?" I nodded. "I actually do. They told me I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I think after tonight you have a right to know. That way you can tell them they are wrong."

"Nathan, spit it out," I said growing impatient.

"Right, sorry. They have a feeling that if you and Edward get back together and everything that you would move into the Cullens house with him, or you guys would go off on your own. They are worried that we won't be in your life anymore."

I spun around quickly running my hands through my hair. How could they think this? I mean even I thought of it today, but I would never do it! Were they going to live me before I got the chance to leave them? That's something Austin was known for, once learning something about someone who was going to hurt you do it to them before they can do it to you. "Nathan, you know I would never leave you guys. You are my family! I pretty much created you guys! I could never, ever, leave you guys! It's impossible."

Nathan smile. "I know that, but it's nice to hear you say it."

"Wait, did you make all that up?" I asked wanting to slap him if he did. I didn't want my brothers and sister to think that I would leave them for a family who left me.

"No, I didn't. They actually did go away because they wanted to talk about what was happening with you and Edward. Don't worry; when they get home I'll talk to them about it then you can too."

I sighed in relief. At least Nathan understood me in this family. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't on my side this time. I might have actually left them so they didn't leave me first.

"The only bad part is Austin might be trying to convince Charlotte to do what he always does in these situations. Get out so you hurt them. I mean he might be telling that he knows that you are going to leave and try to convince her that they should leave so you know what it feels like to be let down. Even though you already do," he said softly.

I groaned. This sucks! "I can't believe Austin sometimes. I hate his stupid theory! Shouldn't he know that I couldn't do that to someone considering it was done to me so many years ago? I could never put someone through that much pain."

Nathan put his arm around me trying to comfort me. "I know, I know. Don't worry; I won't let them do that to you. Besides I don't think Charlotte could do that to anyone. No matter how much they hurt her. You know she can barely hunt because she hates killing animals."

I laughed at that. "It a wonder why she became a nurse. I mean she could accidentally kill someone then."

He laughed along with me. "I know! But then again I think she was all for the saving someone's life part. You know how she can get when she wins something."

I started to laugh even harder. "That's why I don't play her in anything I know she can win."

A rush of air came into the house when the door opened just then. Austin and Charlotte came in. Austin looked mad at something or someone and Charlotte looked indifferent.

Nathan and I looked at each other. That was not a good sign.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I had to bring Jacob back for some part of this story. I may do it again, but I'm not sure. I was never a big fan of Jacob, especially with the whole kissing scenes. Anyways, tell me what you think!


	11. He's Jealous

A/N: Wow, it feels like I haven't written for this story in forever. Sorry about that guys. This is like the longest it's taken me to update for this story. School just ended for me on Wednesday so I've been pretty busy with some last minute things. Well now that summer started I'll be able to update late, because of my sports that run through the summer…

I Don't Own Anything!!

* * *

They walked in like they were both mad at the world. Charlotte was looking around the house not making eye contact with anyone. Austin, however, had his head up high and his eyebrows pull downward.

Nathan nudged me on to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Luckily he was able to save me. "Austin, Charlotte, welcome home! Um, Bella and I will need to talk to you about something right now. SO, if you don't mind…" he said gesturing towards the living room.

Neither of them said anything, they just went right into the room leaving Nathan and I to follow. They all sat down leaving me to stand and explain everything.

"Um okay, well, it has come to my attention that you both don't really get what I meant when I explained things that happened between Edward and I because I left out one major part of my life," I said all business like.

"And what part is that Bella?" Austin asked sounding annoyed and rushed.

"I then started to explain my 18th birthday to them just like I did when I told Nathan. Charlotte's face went from anger to shocked to understanding. Austin's face didn't really change. He was good at not showing his emotions.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Charlotte asked when I finished. "I mean that is a very major part of the story."

I sighed rolling my eyes at them. "I don't know! It was such a painful time I almost blocked it out of my head completely. It was probably the worst time of my life. When I told you guys my heart was breaking and aching I wasn't strong enough to tell you back then why it was. I'm barely strong enough now."

Austin took a really deep sigh and looked at Charlotte. Then turned back to me. "Bella, you know you should have told us a long time ago about your party."

I groaned. "I know I should have, but I couldn't! I never wanted to remember what happened that day. I didn't want to relive it. Besides I never thought we would end up going to the same school as them!"

They looked at each other then turned back to Nathan and I and nodded. To be serious they both looked _bored_, but Charlotte still showed worry.

"Look guys," I said sitting in the recliner, "no matter what happens with Edward and I, I would never leave you! You guys helped me piece myself back together. I could have never done that without you guys."

Charlotte stood up and walked over to me taking my hand. "Bella, we may have helped you, but we never fully healed you. It's impossible for us," she said motioning to everyone, "to make you feel whole again. Only Edward can do that, and he has been. Austin and I agreed that we have never seen you this happy before."

"That may be," I said not believing it, "but I would never leave you guys for _anyone_. I mean it."

Charlotte looked at Austin who nodded. "Bella, we know you won't. We were just worried that you may just leave. Also we figured you were leaving something out of the story. It just never made sense why he would leave you when he is clearly in love with you."

I smiled looking down. I wasn't sure why I was smiling. I mean this was a serious conversation. I just couldn't help it when she mentioned him loving me. It had a nice ring to it.

"Bella," Austin said laughing, "why on earth are you smiling like that?"

I looked up to notice that they were all staring at me with the same confused expression. I simply just shrugged, still smiling.

"She is thinking about him," Nathan teased. "You can totally tell man."

If I could, my cheeks would be a deep scarlet right now. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran upstairs. I quickly shut my door and put my back to it. What could I say? I loved him too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So," Charlotte said as we walked from our car to the main buildings, "are you excited? Only three days left."

I groan internally. I was nervous as it was already. Did my whole family really feel the need to remind me every minute of every day since it happened? "Um, yes and no."

She gave me a quizzical expression as we stopped just outside of the Trig room. "What do you mean Bella?"

"Yes because I really do like that dress, and I sort of want to go with Edward. No because I'm afraid it won't be what I think it should be for us."

"What do you think it should be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Perfect, I guess. You know I've been waiting for this since he left, but I knew it would never happen, but now that it is I'm scared he'll realize he's not in love with me anymore. That maybe he's not attracted to vampires."

Charlotte put her hands on my shoulders and shook them back and forth. "Bella, when will you realize that he will always love you? No matter what you are!"

I gave a weak smile. "Maybe you're right."

At lunch Nathan and I met up before Austin and Charlotte. We quickly got our lunch and sat down in our usual spot next to the Cullens. I was laughing at Nathan's joke until someone came up to our table. A human?

I looked over to see Josh Green standing beside me. "May I help you?" I asked pleasantly.

He smirk locking eyes with me. "So, Bella, are you going to the dance this Saturday evening?"

_Ha! Was this kid serious?_ "Yes I am," I said flashing a smile Edward's direction.

He smoothly slide down beside me. "Well, you're in luck because I am too."

""How is that my luck?" I asked giving him a wicked smile hoping he would get scared and leave. Didn't Edward tell me that humans normally have some sense to stay away from us?

"How would you like to go with the most popular guy in school to the dance?"

I looked over to Nathan who was trying to compose himself. He was starting to make me laugh. "I'm… sorry Josh, but… I already have a… a date," I choked out.

He looked over to Edward who was talking to Alice, or was at least pretending too. "Bella, he'll understand I mean you probably only asked him on a dare or something."

I went completely serious right then and I bet Nathan did too. "Who told you that?"

He gave a teasing smile. "No one baby. But come one. Everyone can tell how distant you are from him."

I shrugged, trying to relax. "One, I'm not your baby. Two, what can I say? We have history."

"How can you two have history? You've only know him for what a month or two?"

_Crap, now what do I say? I used to date him before he left town twenty-three years ago before I was changed into a vampire? … Well that would get him off my case._ "We used to go to the same school ages ago," I said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

He seemed to think about it for awhile. "Then why are you going with him?"

_Because I'm still in love with him._ "I like him a lot. Sorry Josh, but I cannot go with you to the dance."

He shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother him. Then he got up and walked away without even looking back at us.

"What the hell made him think that you would go with him if you're going with Edward?" Nathan asked sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Who knows? He thinks he can get whoever he wants, and he normally wins. He probably thought my knees would go weak and I would beg him to take me. Even before I was… changed, I was never like that."

"Oh anyone would be able to know that if they just looked at you," he teased. "Maybe now he can get it through his head now though."

Charlotte and Austin came over then and sat down. "What was that about with Josh Green?"

Nathan groaned. I laughed. "He thought that I would dump Edward and go to the dance with him instead."

"You're kidding!" Charlotte exclaimed dropping her tray on the table. "What possessed him to think you would go with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know why, he just thought so."

Austin looked over to the Cullen's table then turned around and looked over to Josh's table then back to us. "Edward is giving Josh a death stare. Or maybe they are just having a staring match, but it's not pretty."

We all looked over to the Cullen's table then to Josh's and back again. They were having a death match stare. It was sort of creepy. I mean Edward actually started looking like a real vampire. How could Josh still stare at him? I could barely look at him anymore.

After the long lunch of talking about Josh's proposal, I walked to Biology alone worried about what Edward might say about it. He just looked so weird at lunch, I'm afraid of how he may act or say about it. I've never seen Edward jealous before. I wonder what he's going to be like, if he is.

"Hello Bella," Edward's voice came from behind me. "Come with me."

"What?" I asked him as I turned around to face him. _Where would we go?_

"Come with me. Skip school with me. Bella, you really need to go hunting. Come on, let's go," he said taking me hand.

I tried jerking it away, but he was still much stronger than me. "Edward, I can last till the end of the day to go hunting, you know that. Why do we have to go right now?"

"Bella, I cannot stay in here much longer. Will you please just come with me?"

"Why can't you stay here much longer?"

Edward sighed moving my hand, which he still held, back and forth. "What can I say love? I'm jealous of Josh. I heard everything he said to you and all I wanted to do was, well, kill him. I couldn't stand it at all!"

I tried so hard not to smile, but the edges of my mouth were dancing upward. Edward's eyes were dancing back and forth trying to read mine.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

I looked into his worried eyes and nodded. For some reason I just sort of fell hard for him then. I've never really had any guy jealous before.

Edward's crooked smile came across his face as he pulled me through the forest. I had no idea where we were going, but as long as he held my hand I really didn't care.

**Nathan's POV ****(crazy huh? I was going to end it here, but it was too short…)**

Ugh, this lunch was probably the worst I have ever had. That includes the lunch when I was a freshmen in high school and two jocks knocked me out by hitting me on the head with a tray. (Reason I tried out for basketball. Never hit again!). Though I still can't remember why they did it… Maybe I called them a name or something. Anyways, this lunch just seemed to go one for forever.

"Wow, this lunch seems to keep going and going," Austin said after Bella and Charlotte left to go to class. _It's like he was reading my thought._

"Tell me about it man. Did Josh really have to come over here and ruin my lunch? It's the only thing in school I like besides gym and I can't even go all out in gym because I'm a… vampire."

Austin rolled his eyes. For some reason I was the only one who couldn't really say the word. "Dude, who cares? I mean it's only one lunch. We. Will. Survive."

I sighed. "I know, but did you see Edward?"

"What's your point?"

"He was reading Josh's thoughts, genius. Josh is going to keep trying until Bella accepts or Edward Kill him." I paused for a second. "Personally I wouldn't really care if Edward killed him. It would make my life easier here."

"I'm not objecting to it either," Austin said laughing. "Now what's all this caring really about?"

"Bella's having a hard enough time showing Edward how she really feels, and Josh is just going to make it harder for her to say anything because of him."

"Awe you're such a caring big brother," Austin said in a mocking voice. "Seriously, you're not like that to anyone else. Probably not even your own sister."

"Well my real sister would probably drop dead because she's in her thirties and thinks I'm dead, so yea I'm not like that to my own sister. And Bella has been through tougher times than anyone in our family, so I think it's good to be nicer to her than anyone else. I think she deserves it."

After school I got sort of worried that Edward wasn't there. "Yo, Charlie, was Bella in your last period class?"

Charlotte turned around with worried eyes. "No, she wasn't and neither was Edward. Alice told me," she answered my unasked question.

"Well where the hell could they be?" Austin asked banging on the hood of the car.

I shrugged and looked at Charlotte who also shrugged. I ran to the Cullen's car who seemed to be doing the same thing we were doing. Absolutely nothing. We were both wondering where they were, but we couldn't do anything. Alice couldn't even see where they were because Bella blocked everything.

I groaned. "Why does Bella have to block herself when she knows that people are looking for her?"

"She probably doesn't know. You know, she probably doesn't even realize school is over. If I know Edward, which I do, they probably aren't anywhere with a clock. And his phone is probably off," Alice said.

"His phone's off," Emmett said closing his phone.

"Ugh! So is Bella's," said Charlotte closing her phone too.

"Damn. I really want to get out of this place. Maybe we should just run home. I mean no on this in the parking lot anymore," I said looking around at the empty parking lot.

"Maybe you're right. I mean who knows how long it may be until they actually decide to come back here," Jasper said walking over to Alice and putting his hand around her waist.

"This is the last time Edward is driving me," Rosalie mumbled before taking off with the Cullens following her to their house.

When we got home we all went to the living room to watch **Mystic Pizza**, for Charlotte. She really did love Julia Roberts.

"What do you think they are doing?" Austin asked as the movie started.

"Well for all we know they could be in Pittsburgh by now," I said laying across the loveseat.

"Ohio or Pennsylvania?" Austin asked.

"PA man. Ohio doesn't have an h at the end of theirs. Besides that's where my sister moved."

"Hmm, maybe they went to Niagara Falls," Charlotte said putting her head on Austin's chest.

"What would they be doing there?" Austin asked.

"Man, I wanna watch the movie!" I shouted.

"Because, Austin, it's romantic! It's a beautiful place! Maybe he took her there on purpose so that they can be alone or something," Charlotte said ignoring me completely.

Suddenly the front door swung open and in pranced Bella. And yes, she actually was prancing. She seemed to have a hop in her step.

The weirdest thing was behind her giddy appearance, you could see the sadness and confusion in her eyes. What the hell happened between them?

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it! Sorry it took me so long. Don't worry, you will find out what happened between Edward and Bella in the next chapter. So, what did you think of Nathan's POV? It wasn't much because I just need someone there because I'm not positive about what I'm going to do with Edward and Bella yet. Any suggestions? I'm open to things…


	12. Author Note

A/N: It's finally summer for me!! Anyways now that it is I'm going to tell you guys the dates I won't be near a computer so I can't update so people won't get mad at me for not updating...

**June 15-21: Appalachia (Church work camp thing)**

**July 13-17: Bethany Soccer Camp (Leaving on my birthday:( )**

**July 17-19: CalU Basketball Camp**

Sorry guys but if I have a chance I will try to update as soon as I get home, or sometime then. I have one more day here in the Burgh so I'll try to update the stories that I haven't updated in awhile (A/N: Back to the Beginning and I Won't Disagree and maybe Not Always You and Me). Sorry for making everyone wait longer then they want to, but summer is actually really busy for me... it sort of sucks.


	13. The One Good Thing is Gone

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, and completely exhausted. The most sleep I got this week was 6-ish hours. And I worked all day on rebuilding a roof and putting up a gutter. Hard stuff.

I'm going to say this in every one of my stories, but please, please, don't give me a hard time about not updating my story like every day. It's getting sort of annoying. It's just hard to update 5 stories with all the stuff I have going on. I mean I now have soccer and basketball preseason workouts so it may be awhile. Just hang in there please. It would be great. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter…

June 24, 2008

I still don't own anything…

* * *

We were running through the forests leaving Forks High School far behind. We never did leave Forks, well at first. We went to _our_ meadow. A place that either of us didn't go too often. Probably because it held to many memories, but I think I agreed with him, it was time to make new ones. Happier ones, for me at least.

"Edward, why are we here exactly?" I asked him whenever he stopped and let go of my hand as he walked over to the middle of the clearing and sat down.

He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. "I don't know, I needed to find a place where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed, and this was the place that popped into my head. It just holds so many memories." He paused, and then chuckled to himself. "The first time you saw me in the light. Also the first day we spent together."

_The time I got changed into a vampire and spent three days in mortal pain in this place_, I thought. "Yea, it seems like another life time ago that all those things happened."

He looked over to me, who was still standing at the edge of _our_ meadow. "That's because it was, Bella. It was another life time ago that all these things happened to us, which is my fault. It should only be another life time for me, not you."

I sighed, and walked over to Edward, but I didn't sit down. "Edward, stop blaming yourself. I was planning on being changed at some point. I was just hoping it would be by… _you_."

"I know you did," he said. I was about to ask how he knew, but then he said, "Charlotte told me whenever she found out that I could read minds. Bella, love, I never wanted this life for you. I probably wouldn't have changed you."

"I know you wouldn't have. But a girl can dream," I said shrugging as I sat down next to him.

He chuckled as he put his arm around my shoulders. "So girls dream about becoming a monster, but _only_ after going through an unbarring pain for three days?"

I giggled and nodded. "Only the really weird ones like me."

"Bella, you were never weird. You were, are, extraordinary. If you never tried to find out my secret and just stayed away, I never would have experienced real love. I would have had this hole in my heart that could never be filled because you are the only thing that _can_ fill it. I never would have known it if you didn't try all you could to be with me, or if you worried about dying every time you were with me. No one would have done that for a vampire with no soul and no beating heart."

I turned my head so I could see his eyes. They were worried, searching almost. Like they were looking for an answer that he knew he would never have. "How many times do I have to tell you? Edward, I have always believed that you have a soul. Otherwise you would have never felt all the hurt, pain, and love that you have felt throughout your long, long life."

He looked down sheepishly, but when his beautiful topaz eyes looked at me, I saw happiness, and adoration. "You are amazing, love. You are _my_ angel, my beautiful angel."

I sighed, but this wasn't just any old sigh. This one was the one you gave whenever a hero in a movie got the girl, or when a celebrity gives a look at the camera that makes girl's knees go weak.

He fell back into the grass pulling me with him so that my head was on his chest. Just like the first time we were here. We were looking up into the sky, but this sky wasn't bright and blue. It was gray, but just as lovely. It was like I feel in love all over again.

I missed this. I missed him. I missed _us_. It seemed like I haven't felt like this since he left me all those years ago. I felt whole. Like I was finally one person, and no longer someone looking for my other half. It was right here. My other half was with Edward. No one could have filled that spot. Only Edward himself. Not my family, not Jacob, not Charlie or Renee, only Edward. I couldn't be without him.

And I realized that now.

I turned my head slightly so that I was looking into Edward's eyes. He was watching me think everything over. He slowly bent down and kissed me on the lips softly, hesitantly. When I kissed him back, his kiss became wanting, more passionate.

His hand went to my elbow and lifted my up so that my face was right next to his. Then he slowly brushed my cheek with his fingertips. And since neither of us had to breathe anymore, this kiss just kept going. His kiss still had that wanting feeling in it.

I was the one who broke it off though. When I did I stood up quickly. What was I doing? This wasn't what I was planning on happening today! How did this happen? I mean it was very romantic, but I didn't think that we would actually kiss. I'm still not ready for this. Not yet, not now.

"Bella, love, I know that was too fast," Edward said softly still sitting on the ground looking up at me. "I understand that, but you can't say that didn't mean something to you. That that wasn't what you wanted."

"It wasn't what I wanted!" I said quickly and nervously. "Edward, I didn't come here with you thinking, 'Oh maybe I'll just kiss Edward today'! No, I just thought we would hang out. I didn't want that at all. It's too fast for me. I'm not ready to let you back into my life."

He looked down and sighed a deep sigh. He then nodded, put his hands on his knees and got up slowly. "I understand Bella. Believe me, I do. I don't blame you for thinking that this is going too fast. I'm sorry."

I groaned. "You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry for snapping at you. It wasn't right. You didn't deserve it."

"Love, if anyone should be snapped at it's me. I shouldn't have done it. You don't need to apologize for anything." He walked over to me and cupped my face gently. I could have backed away, I should have backed away, but I suddenly felt calm again. "I'm sorry, love. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you."

Edward's expression went from calm and relaxed to urgent and worried. "Bella, we need to leave. Right now."

"Leave? Leave to where?" I asked urgent too.

He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Anywhere, we just shouldn't be in this spot anymore."

Before I could respond he started to run forward and took me along with him. Before you could blink an eye we were right in front of my house on my porch. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I can't explain now. I need to get home though. I'll call you when I know more, I promise," he said as he started too turned around to leave again. He took a glance back and saw my confused and worried eyes. He smiled sadly. "Everything will be alright, love. Nothing will harm you or your family," he said kissing me tenderly on my forehead before leaving me.

I turned around love struck, to say the least. I took a deep breath and opened the giant oak doors that led me into the house. As soon as I got into the house I noticed everyone was in the living room watching a movie.

_Act casual,_ I thought. So I calmly walked into the living room and sat down next to Nathan on a couch. "What movie are we watching?"

"_Mystic Pizza_, but who cares," Austin said. "What happened to you and Edward?"

_Crap_. "Nothing, nothing at all. We just went to a place where we used to go a lot whenever it got sunny here in Forks. You know when Edward couldn't come out into the sun. Anyways we went there and then came home. Sorry I didn't pick you up. Is my car still there?"

"Yea," Nathan said rushed. "Now tell us exactly what happened between you and Edward."

"Well we went to this place-"

"Wait, what place?" Charlotte asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted Edward to call me and tell me what was going on. "I told you a place where we used to go a lot back then. I can't tell you though because it's _our_ spot. Sorry. Anyways, we just hung out talked a little and relaxed. Just stuff we used to do when we were together decades ago."

Nathan laughed. "If that was the case then you guys would have been making out or something."

My eyes went wide, while I stayed silent. That was a mistake.

"You guys kissed?" Charlotte squealed. "Finally! I thought it would never happen! You know Bella; you can be very stubborn about things. So does this mean you guys are, like, back together?"

I rolled my eyes at her. She got excited about things too quickly. "No Charlie, it doesn't. We kissed; I broke it off and told him I wasn't ready to let him back into my life like that yet. He was, of course, a gentleman about it and blamed it on himself and apologized."

"Well that's good that you aren't rushing into things, I say," Austin said proudly.

"Bells, why would you do that? I thought you were in love with him again," Charlotte said not as excited anymore.

"I don't know. I'm just so confused. My heart just isn't ready to get hurt again."

"Bella, when are you going to realize that he really doesn't have any reason to leave you this time?" Nathan said. "Last time he did the right thing, even though it wasn't the best thing. This time he is in love with you still, and won't leave you. Even I can tell that."

I sighed. This was tiring. "Guys I know that, I just, I just don't know if I'm ready for him. To remember everything that I used to feel with him, but also to remember what if felt like to know that you needed someone that bad. It's just too hard whenever they disappoint you."

"Bella, listen to Nathan. He's not going anywhere. He's not going to disappoint you, and if he does, well, he'll have to answer to all of us," Austin said brotherly like. "But you have to feel comfortable and you have to be ready. No one will force you."

I smiled gratefully at his speech. "Thank you Austin. Anyways, I should probably finish what I was saying before. Um, anyways, after we kissed he must have got a scent of something unfriendly or something because he told me we had to leave immediately. I didn't get the scent because he really didn't give me much time to think."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Charlotte asked.

"No I don't. The first thing I thought of was a werewolf, but the only once that would come close to Edward and I would be Jacob most likely and Edward won't have left that easily. He didn't even tell me, he just told me he would call me as soon as he could."

They all just sat there, pondering about what I just said. Maybe they were wondering who could possibly make Edward run away. That's what I was wondering at least. Edward would have faced anyone who would be a threat to me, mostly. What made him run? Who made him run?

"Do you think it was another vampire?" Charlotte asked.

"If it was wouldn't Edward just face him then?" Nathan asked. "You know make sure he doesn't come near his family or ours."

"No, he would have talked to him, or just read his thoughts to see if he was a threat to anyone here. If he was he would have talked to him first and if there was no other way, he would have taken him out," I said looking at the rug on the floor.

"Maybe it was someone from his past. Like the Volturi's?" Austin asked holding Charlotte closer.

"Doubt it. I mean what business would they have here?" Nathan asked.

"None, because nothing has happened. Well as least that we know of. Ugh, this is going to bother me. I don't know who it could be. The only person I would think of is the werewolves, which are out, and Laurent, who is dead," I said.

They all nodded.

Charlotte suddenly stood up and paced the room. She seemed to be calculating something in her mind. "Who was in that group?"

"What group?" I asked.

"You know the first vampire coven you met besides the Cullens. At the clearing, and then it became a game to that one guy… Jack?"

"James, I said. James, Laurent and Victoria," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Charlotte stopped in the middle of the room. Her face was frightened. "Didn't you say that Laurent came to find you for a mate for a mate type of thing with Victoria? What if Victoria came back…"

I stared at her blankly. No she couldn't have. She wouldn't. I mean what's the point now? I half-ly dead, no pulse, no need to breathe. Why would she feel the need to kill me now? Unless she just realized I wasn't dead, or if she just found me after searching for twenty-odd years. "No, she can't be. She just can't be."

Nathan came over to my side instantly. "Don't worry Bells, we won't let anything happen to you, trust me. Besides she's probably not back. Maybe Edward just over reacted about something. He has a tendency to do that, or so I've heard."

I shook my head and got up off the couch. This can't be happening. The one reason I was glad that I was a vampire is I wouldn't have to worry about other vampires coming after me. Now it looks like the other good thing, minus Edward, is gone.

I ran upstairs to my room. I couldn't deal with my family trying to consul me at a time like this. Charlotte was probably right. I mean why else would Edward run to try to save me? Maybe he forgot I wasn't human anymore and that I could take care of myself now. Maybe he has some weird feeling that he needs to protect me always. No that wouldn't be it because if it was then he wouldn't have left me decades ago. He would have stayed here and protected me from Laurent.

I paced up and down my room wondering what the Cullens where doing if I was right. Would they be going out to track her? Would they call the werewolves for help? Would they even tell me the truth?

Why hadn't Edward called me yet? Was he just trying to compose himself so that he didn't have to tell me the truth, so that he could just lie to me so I would be safe from worry? Or was he not ready to face the truth that someone was tracking me again? I could barely come to terms with it. I thought this would never happen to me now that I don't smell so appealing to _some_ vampires. I guess I was wrong.

UGH! I wish I could sleep right now. I know it's really not the time to dwell on that fact, but I really would just love to go into a dreamless sleep and not think about any of this. I could just forget about everything that is happening for at least eight hours. That would be so nice.

I wish I never told my mom that I want to visit Charlie halfway through a school year, that way I would have never met Edward and I would have never known that vampires and werewolves existed. I would have been in my forties right now, hopefully with a husband and some children of my own. I wouldn't have to worry about being tracked by a crazy vampire.

I stopped and rolled my eyes. I knew that wasn't true. Ever since I did find out that vampires existed all I wanted to do was _be_ one. Sick I know, but that was me. I wanted that and now I have it. I just didn't want this.

"Bella, are you okay?" Austin's voice called from the other side of my door.

Wow, that shocking. Austin was never into making sure people were okay. He just wasn't into dealing with heartache and tears and all that. That was normally Nathan's job for me, my job for Charlotte and Nathan and Charlotte's job for Austin (which wasn't really a job because nothing ever happened).

Austin opened my door and walked in slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked still confused.

"I know I can't really say I know what you're going through because I don't. I've never been tracked by some vampire, but it would be nice to know what you're going through. You seem so scared right now and you don't even know it."

_Damn, I thought I composed myself quiet well._ "I'm fine, Austin. Really, I am."

"Bella, please, you're not _that_ great of a liar."

Now that was a skill I really would have liked to be changed about when I was changed. I could have really used it. "I know I'm not, but it's nothing really. I'm probably just overreacting or something."

Austin rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me. There was probably only a foot between us now. "Talk to me. I know I'm normally not like this, but I've never seen you so afraid before. I've never seen you just run out of a room and then just pace upstairs in your bedroom about it. It's not the Bella I know."

Wow, he was really reaching out. I was just pushing him back when he was clearly trying everything he could to get me to talk, and it wasn't that much. "Austin, I've been tracked before as you know." He nodded. "I just thought that once I became a vampire I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. I wouldn't have to worry about these crazy vampires coming after me because I smelled appealing or I don't know, maybe I knew too much about them or something. Then this happens and I just realize that I'm never safe. No matter what I am, I'll never be safe from the world that I used to have. There will always be vampires coming after me. Or at least it seems that way." I paused for a second and looked at him. He was studying me as I spoke. "I just wasn't ready from this. Not when everything was starting to look good again. I wasn't ready for something to scare me like this."

He nodded, but he was still studying me, or trying to figure out something in his head. I couldn't tell. I took my hand and rubbed it over the half moon scar that I still had on my hand. It was the only scar that wasn't taken care of. My only default with my physical appearance.

"I get it. I would be scared too. I am most of the time. I just don't show it because that was how I was raised. My father (who was in the navy) always told me that if I show my emotions about something them my enemy could be able to play that against me. So, I never showed them and it stuck with me. You know, I was scared that night that we went to the Cullens for the first time," he said.

"No you weren't," I said laughing at him.

"I was," he said nodding. "I was afraid that they may hurt you, just emotionally. Also I was afraid that Emmett would attack us. I don't know why though, I just was."

I smiled at him. He was good at making me laugh sometimes. "Austin, thank you for that. I really needed it."

He nodded. I took that as 'you better hug me 'cause I deserve it' expression. So I hugged him tightly, and he hesitantly put his arms around me. He was sort of tense at first, but he relaxed and really hugged me like Nathan would.

_Knock, Knock_.

"Someone's at the front door," Austin said shrugging out of our hug.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

We ran to the staircase together. He continued down the stairs to where Charlotte and Nathan were ready to open the doors. I stayed where I was. I knew who was on the other side. I just wasn't ready to face the truth.

Edward, Alice and Emmett came through the doors together. Edward was by my side in a flash. He quickly put his arms around me and led me back into the room from where I was I just at. Alice and Emmett, however, were telling my family everything.

Edward shut the door behind us and led me to the couch to sit down. When we did sit down he took a deep, deep sigh. He didn't want to face the truth either.

He looked into my eyes searching for some kind of emotion from me, and if he knew me as well as he thought he could see the terror in them.

He did, which made it that much harder to tell me what was in the woods with us. "Bella, love, I don't know how to say this. It's so hard to believe really."

"Edward, please just tell me. I have been sitting here wondering what it could be its driving me mad."

"Victoria," he whispered. "She's back."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like the chapter. Tell me if I should do someone else's POV next chapter. I'm thinking Edward. We haven't heard from him in awhile…


	14. Cover Me

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I just started a new story and I always have to get that started before I turn to my other stories. Well I hope you like this chapter! This will probably be the only one of this story until I get back from Bethany/Cal U. Sorry, but that's my life. I'll update once I get back. I promise!

I don't own anything… not ever Cover Me by Bruce Springsteen

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_The times are tough now, just getting tougher  
This old world is rough, it's just getting rougher  
Cover me, come on baby, cover me  
Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me_

After I told Bella Victoria was back she went completely serious. She seemed to go into shock. She wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead she was watching the floor. She seemed to be thinking of something, maybe how this could have happened, or why would Victoria be back for her if she is already damned? I wondered the same thing.

_Edward, should I come in? Don't say anything if I shouldn't. I just want to make sure that Bella is okay. I had a vision she wouldn't know how to take it. I'm guessing she's pretty shocked_, Alice thought as she came up to Bella's door.

I said nothing. I think Alice got the hint because she walked away from Bella's room. I gathered Bella in my arms then. She wrapped her arms around my back and put her head on my chest. I put my chin on top of her head. I wish I knew what to say, but I didn't. I didn't see this coming.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" she asked softly.

I kissed the top of her head before I answered her. "We're going to make sure nothing happens to you. I'll have Emmett or Jasper look for her. Maybe Nathan and Austin can help them. The four of them should be able to find her."

She nodded. "Now, what are we going to do about us?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her in the face. Was she serious? This _woman_ wanted to kill her and she wanted to know what we would do about us? She never stopped amazing me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that I will be safe from Victoria as long as you are here with me," she said smiling. "I just want to know if we will still get to go to the dance on Saturday. I really want to go, which is a first I must say."

I chuckled. She was still the same Bella, I know and love. She was just buried in there. "I promise I will take you to the dance, love." I pulled her into my arms once more. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

She nodded as she buried her head into my chest once more. It was nice to know that we were somewhat on the same page. We haven't been like this in a long time. I know that's my fault, but I missed this. I missed it so much. Who knew I would have a second chance at this.

We walked downstairs after an hour or so, holding hands. I just couldn't let her go. This wasn't the reaction I thought I would get from her. I thought she would be more frightened, but then again she is a vampire now. Maybe that's why she didn't react like I thought she would.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked rushing to her side.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. "Of course she's okay. Bella wouldn't care if two vamps came after her. She's a vampire herself now; she can take care of herself. Besides she has her family beside her protecting her."

Bella laughed. Her laugh was so musical to me. "Actually I would mind if there were two vampires after me. I'm actually not that freaked out because I have Edward now. He'll protect me like he always has," she said squeezing my hand.

_Except for the time he left you and you got changed into a vampire. Yep, he sure is always protecting you, Bells, _Austin and Nathan thought. I didn't blame them, or get mad at them for that thought. They were right. I didn't deserve to have her next to me, holding my hand, and praising me. As long as she wanted me here, however, I would be here. I'm not leaving her again, unless she wants me too.

Charlotte got up off the couch were she was sitting in between Austin and Emmett and started walking over to Bella and I. She turned her head slightly and looked at me. _Sorry if Austin and Nathan thought what I think they thought. You did something everyone would have done if they were in your position at the time,_ she thought. I smiled at her. "Bella, we're all here for you if you need us for anything," she said.

Bella smiled at her. She was taking this a bit too well. "Charlotte, I actually need to talk to you and Alice upstairs about something," she said. The two other girls nodded and followed her upstairs.

Emmett came up to me then. "She seems to be taking it better then we all thought she would." I nodded.

"Why would she care? She is a vampire after all," Austin said getting up as well.

I decided to answer this one. "Well, when we knew Bella, she was always the worrier. I mean we told her nothing would happen to her when we were around, but she never seemed to believe us. We tried our best to make sure nothing happened to her, but considering she was bitten by James, even though she did run away from us, and was changed by Laurent, I'm just a little surprised she's not just a little freaked out about this happening."

_Edward, she is finally giving us the reaction we thought. She'll be down in two seconds,_ Alice thought as I heard the door open.

Two seconds later, Bella rushed downstairs into my arms. "Edward, I'm scared. It just set in that _she's_ back! What are we going to do? Are you guys going to kill her? What's going to happen?"

I saw Emmett give his I-told-you-this-would-happen look to Austin and Nathan. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry love. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you want me too I'll stay here with you. I won't leave you again. I promise."

She nodded into my chest. "Stay please."

I cradled her like I used too and carried her up to her room. I walked over to her couch and sat her down. I then I sat down next to her. She quickly put her head on my chest again. I rocked her back and forth. I started to hum her lullaby. I felt her sigh as she closed her eyes and let her lullaby sink into her.

We sat there for a long time. The whole time I would hum her lullaby. At one point she was so still I thought she went to sleep, but then I remembered she couldn't sleep anymore. Suddenly she sat up though and smiled at me, but the smile was sad.

"Edward, can I take you to one of my favorite spots in my house?" she asked like a little child.

I chuckled and nodded. She took my hand and pulled me up onto my feet before taking off, out her door, down the stairs, and outside. She stopped outside, dropping my hand, and looked around like she was trying to find something. Then she walked over to a tree and climbed up it onto the roof. I stood there puzzled before she motioned me to do the same.

When I started to climb up that tree it brought back memories of when I used to climb the tree to sneak into Bella's room once Charlie when to sleep. That felt like another lifetime ago, though. Even though it wasn't at all.

Bella smiled at me when I got onto the roof. "So what do you think? I often come up here just to think about things," she said spinning around and then sitting down on the roof.

I smiled at her. "It's lovely," I said sitting behind her so she could lean back and lay on me. "What do you think about?"

"Well since we've came here I really didn't have much to think about besides you. Like the first night we moved in I came up here and just thought about all the good memories I had here with you. Do you remember the time you scared me half to death coming through my window after we had a fight to apologize?"

I smiled. We were arguing about her becoming a vampire, like always, and she stormed out of my car and shut her window. I, of course, figured out a way to open it (pretty much breaking it) and then sat on her windowsill until she came out of her shower. "Yeah I remember."

"Those days seemed to go by so fast," she whispered.

"To you it probably did, but to me they only went by fast when you weren't sleeping. When you were, though, they seemed to take forever."

She laughed. "I forgot I could sleep back then. I sort of miss sleeping. It was nice to just fall asleep and let the next day come to you instead of you waiting for the next day. Also it made the days go by faster sometimes."

"I know what you mean. When I was apart from you all I wished I could do, besides kill myself, was sleep. That way I would be able to dream about you."

"Wait, kill yourself?" she asked astonished.

"Well you didn't expect me to live in a world without you? I thought you were dead for twenty-two years, love. Of course I wanted to commit suicide. I'm glad I didn't though because I never would have known you were actually alive," I said kissing the top of her head.

She sighed. "Edward, even if I did die I don't want you to just kill yourself. Think of your family! They would be so miserable if you did that. They wouldn't know what to think."

"I know Bella, I know. Alice was extremely mad at me when I started getting the ideas and she started getting visions of me trying to commit suicide. She threatened to tie me up in a car and only feed me when she had too."

Bella laughed at that. She probably knew rope wouldn't hold me, not even metal. "I'm glad she made you realize that, well, sort of." She paused for a second and looked out into the horizon. "Do you know what time it is?"

I looked down at my watch. "4:30 AM. Why?"

She shrugged. "I just love watching the sunrise. When you don't sleep you learn to appreciate the sun rising more than the sun setting. Also that means its Thursday and we have to go to school in less than three hours."

I groaned. "Are you sure we have to go to school? I mean we could watch the sun rise here and go do something today. To get your mind off of _Victoria's_ return. Wouldn't you rather do that?"

She groaned too. "I would love to do that, but we have to go to school."

"I disagree. We've already done high school. We don't really need to do it again. Besides we get done with our homework in two minutes, so Alice could just give us our assignments. It's not like we haven't learned it before."

She rolled over onto her stomach and put her elbows on my legs and looked up at me. "Edward, we should go to school. We miss enough days as it is with the sun and hunting. We shouldn't miss anymore."

"What don't you want to stay here alone with me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You know I would love to stay here alone with you, but we _need_ to go to school. I would love to act as normal as possible, as you should know. So we should go and act like we don't know everything there is to know about high school."

I sighed and nodded. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should act as normal as possible, or," I said grabbing her elbows and raising her onto my chest as I laid back, "we could just stay here like this for the rest of the day."

She giggled putting her head back on my chest, but remained on top of me. "You are very good at persuading me to stay home and skip school."

I kissed the top of her head. "Is that a yes then?"

She moved her head and rested her chin on my chest. "I guess it is. This is extremely nice though."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy and safe."

She smiled, and continued to look into my eyes. I felt like she was telling me to kiss her again, but I wouldn't know because I couldn't read her mind. I didn't want to scare her off again, considering we only kissed a couple of hours ago. I didn't want to rush anything again.

"What are you thinking about," she asked softly.

It's ironic she would ask me that when all I wanted to know was what she was thinking of me. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you look right now. Now, tell me what you are thinking about."

She looked down and started drawing circles on my chest. "I was actually wondering why you haven't kissed me again…"

I looked at her amazed. That wasn't what I expected, but hoped for. "Are you sure you're okay with it now?" She nodded. I didn't want to ask another question. That could simply wait. Instead I slowly lifted up my head so that my face was only inches away from hers.

I then slowly kissed her lips, not being careful like I used to be. My kisses became hungry-like. I ran my hand down her side to her knee. I stopped then and pulled it up so I could flip her underneath me. I held up most of my own weight, so I didn't crush her, but I didn't stop kissing her.

Her arms locked around my neck as she licked my lower lip. She flipped us again, but we didn't judge where we were on the roof. We accidentally flipped off the roof and landed in the bushes. I sighed getting up off the ground, brushing off some of the twigs on my shirt and then picked up Bella.

She was laughing hysterically. "I guess we shouldn't make out on the roof anymore."

I started laughing too. "I guess not."

She smiled, putting her arm around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder as we walked back into the house. We probably should see how Emmett and Alice are doing with the White family. It might be awkward.

When we walked in Alice rushed to our side. "How did you end up falling off the roof?" she asked curiously. "Aren't we supposed to be more graceful then that?"

"I hope Bella isn't," Emmett said laughing. "I always did enjoy your clumsiness."

Bella sighed and then looked behind them wondering where her family was, I assumed. "Where is my family?"

Alice looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was now 5:30. "Well, they all said they were going to take a shower. I think Austin said he might try to hunt before school. Now tell me how you managed to fall off the roof."

Bella and I both looked down sheepishly. "You hooked up!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

Charlotte immediately came running downstairs when Emmett yelled this. "Who hooked up?"

"Bella and Edward," Emmett said, "on the roof. Then they fell off the roof."

"How could you fall off the roof? Wait, when did you even go onto the roof?" she asked confused.

Bella sighed. "I took Edward up there because I want to show him one of my favorite spots to think and watch the sun rise. And then one thing led to another and we started kissing, again."

"Again?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, they started kissing in the meadow," Alice said. "I had a vision. Thanks Edward for distracting her for the moment. I missed having visions of you, Bella."

Bella groaned. "I forgot about that totally!"

Emmett and I laughed at that, making her hit us, pretty hard I must say. "Ouch, that hurt Bells," Emmett said rubbing his arm.

"You forgot that I can actually hurt you now," she smirked.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Well, I thought you would like to know that Edward and I aren't going to school today," she announced. "We really don't feel like it. Besides we've already learned everything."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Bella, now they are all going to want to stay home," I whispered for only her ears.

"Oh that sounds nice," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, you've only been back to school for one day since you're long vacation. You and Austin need to go to school," Bella said.

Charlotte seemed to agree and then went back upstairs. Alice and Emmett seemed to get the hint, and went back to our house to tell the rest of my family about our plans and no doubt to tell them that me and Bella might be back together.

As her family was getting ready to leave for school around seven I took the liberty to make a list of thing I was going to do with Bella today. Sort of like a romantic date that last the whole day. Something she wouldn't even think of.

Now what should we do…?

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter that much, but I had to Bella and Edward together. The next chapter will be great though, let me tell you. I think I know what I'm going to do for their date. I'm open to suggestions, however. Oh _Not Always You and Me_ will be update sometime tomorrow...


	15. Love is in the Air

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I had everything typed out and then my computer froze so I couldn't save it, go figure. So I had to retype the whole chapter meaning I couldn't update my other stories. Sorry about that guys.

By the way, I just found out yesterday that my cousin is going to the Outer Banks on Tuesday and wants me to go with her. So this will be my last update until I get back which will be Saturday, but I probably won't update until Sunday. I would update this Saturday, but Breaking Dawn comes out (!) so I won't be talking to anyone that day. Also I get to go to the midnight party tonight!! I'm so excited! I made a t-shirt with my friend that says I 3 Emmett, and on the back it says Normal People Say Glitter, Twilighters Say Edward!! lol, yea me and my friend are nerds when it comes to this book...

August 1, 2008

I don't own anything still.

* * *

I was standing downstairs looking at the blurred figure run up and down the halls upstairs. Edward decided to go for a picnic today, even though it was the middle of February. He told me he wanted to do something special for us, since we are together again. Well, at least I think we are after the roof scene.

He rushed pasted me and out the door and then was at my side once more. "Are you ready to go love?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes I am, but do I get to know where we are going?"

He shook his head. "No because that defeats the purpose of this being a surprise. So if you would so kindly put this on," he said handing me a bandana to put over my eyes.

"You're kidding right?" I asked laughing at it as I took it out of his hands.

"No, I'm not. Bella, I want this to be completely a surprise to you." He took it out of my hands and went behind me to put it on for me. "There, you look lovely."

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't tell. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up into the air and carried to his Volvo. He helped me in and shut the door. When he got in and turned on the car and grabbed my hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Edward, is this really necessary? I mean I could just keep my eyes closed and not look. Do I really have to have this bandana over my eyes?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes it is Bella. Please be patient for me."

We seemed to be in the car for a half an hour or so, but I wouldn't know how long it took an actually human to drive so we could be out of the state by now. Suddenly we stopped and the car door was opened. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

He put me on his back and started running. I couldn't tell how far, but it was pretty far because it took as a good ten minutes. Finally he stopped and put me down. He then walked behind me and whispered in my ear, "Take of the blindfold, love."

I lifted it off my eyes and gasped. We were in the middle of a forest. But ten yard away was a waterfall. It wasn't a small one either, it was huge! We were looking up at it, however, and at the top you could see a blanket already there for us to sit on.

I turned around and hugged Edward. "This is amazing Edward. It's so peaceful out here. How did you find this place?"

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "I didn't. Alice and Jasper found it a long time ago. This was where Jasper proposed to Alice. Also Emmett and Rosalie had one of their weddings here. You can say it's a place for romance."

I smiled at him as he took my hand in his. Then we ran up to where the blanket was. Edward sat down first and then pulled me down onto his lap. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "It's so beautiful out here," I whispered.

"It is, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Bella," he said softly kissing my head again.

"Where are we?"

He chuckled. "We are actually in Canada right now."

I opened my eyes then and looked around at our surrounds. Downstream you could see a deer drinking out of the river. I sighed, happy I wasn't thirsty right now, or I would have ruined this. I snuggled back a little into Edward's chest and he put his arms around me.

"Bella, can I ask you something now?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What is the thing you want the most out of this life?"

I shook my head quickly. I didn't think that was going to be the question. I've actually never thought about it before. I sat there for a few minutes trying to figure it out. "Well, I'm not sure exactly. I mean I've never thought about it before."

"I'm sure you have. Everyone who has gotten changed thinks of what they would want to happen during their new life. You have to have thought of something earlier."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you want the most out of this life."

"I want you."

"You already have me, Edward," I said smiling.

I felt his shake his head. "Not like this Bella. I want you as my wife. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Before I just wanted a mate, but once I met you I just wanted to keep you safe. Now that you are one of us," he said wincing, "I just want to spend every moment of every day with you. I never want to be parted from you again. That's what I want out of this life."

If I could, I would cry right now. But since I can't I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. I thought he would pull away, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. Then we rolled to the side and I felt his hand go up and down my side. Then he started to kiss my jaw line, my neck, my eyes, and then finally my lips again.

When we pulled apart, panting. He held me close to him like he used to. Then he chuckled softly. "You know, you almost had me forget about what we were talking about before this," he said waving in between us, "happened."

I groaned and pulled back from him a little. "I really don't know Edward. I mean I wanted a family and I got Nathan, Austin and Charlotte. Then I wanted to see you guys again and I got that. I haven't thought about it much after that," I said looking down sheepishly.

He stared at me, seeming to study me and then rolled his eyes. "Bella, you know you aren't the best lair out here. Tell me, please?"

I took a deep, unneeded, breath and then looked up at him. "I want you, Edward. I want just want you want. I want you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I never want to be without you again."

He smiled, his famous crooked smile, at me and then kissed me softly on the lips. But he pulled away too quickly. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella, get out of the shower! We have to get semi-ready before Alice and Rosalie come over!" Charlotte yelled through my bathroom door.

I groaned and got out of the shower. Today was Saturday, meaning the _dance_. I'm very excited, but at the same time very nervous. When I finish drying my hair, I got on my dress that Alice bought for me ages ago. Well, it was only a few weeks ago, but it seemed like forever ago.

A knock came to my door, and before I could turn around Alice was at my side. "Bella, it looks gorgeous on you!" she squealed. She was in a black dress with pink at the top of it and pink strips Cris-crossing around it.

Rosalie slowly walked in with her elegant red dress that had silver beads coming down the 'V' neck and over the top of it. She walked up to me and Alice and looked at us both and smiled. "Very nice."

Charlotte then came in, in her purple dress that folded up a little down the dress. "Bella, you look so good! I'm so glad you are wearing that dress."

Alice, Rosalie and Charlotte all helped me get ready and then a knock came to the front door. The guys were all here. In came Nathan, Austin, Emmett, Jasper, and then Edward. They all had black suits (except for Nathan who had on a white one) and all their ties matched their dates dress.

Nathan came up to Charlotte and me. "You two look beautiful," he said kissing us both on the cheek. "Have fun, and I will see you there. I have to go pick up my date now." Then he left us all.

See Nathan was going with a human. A girl named Darcy Martian. She has had this huge crush on him the whole year, and since we all have dates and he doesn't he decided to accept her invitation to the dance. Austin and Charlotte didn't think it was a good idea at first, but I talked to them about it. I couldn't say no because I would be a hypocrite then.

When we got to the dance, all in separate cars, we all met up to go in together. I looked at Edward, who looked so handsome, and smile at him. "Are you happy, Bella?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Of course I am. At least this time I don't have a broken leg," I said teasing him.

When we walked into the dance, slowly eyes started looking at us. I felt like everyone was watching me, well except for Nathan and Darcy. They were looking at each other dancing to the music. I couldn't help but smile at them.

Edward then took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The DJ called out a flash-back slow song. I'll Be by Edwin McCain came on. Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "What are we going to do about Nathan and Darcy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked worrying about what he may say.

He chuckled. "They are going to steal our thunder with being the new vampire/human couple."

I giggled and looked at them. Darcy didn't seem at all worried about his body being ten times colder then hers. Instead she had her head on his chest and Nathan held her close to him. "I don't know, but I think it's really cute. It's nice to know Nathan is no longer alone, hopefully."

"She's clearly happy. She's wondering if he will kiss her tonight, or ask her out," Edward said smiling. "At least I know what she's thinking."

I smiled looking down. "Unless I block her."

"You wouldn't," he challenged.

I shrugged. He smirked and kissed me softly on the lips. "I don't think you would."

I rolled my eyes. "Probably not because I want to know what she's thinking as well."

He laughed as we swayed to the music. We stayed like that for most of the dance. We danced almost every song together. Except one I danced with Austin and the other I danced with Nathan just because we wanted too.

When I was dancing with Nathan I thought I should ask him about his 'friend'. "So, what's going on with Darcy exactly? Are you going to tell him about us?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella no. I can't right now. I mean I don't know if I could trust her with that. I mean what if I told her and she laughed at me and told everyone else about me? What would we do then? Move? I don't think the Cullens would move right away with us, and then you would be heartbroken again."

"Nathan, the Cullens will come with us anywhere. If they don't, I know for a fact that Edward would. But Nathan, if keep on wondering if you can trust her or not then you may never find out if she is 

what you've always wanted. I mean Edward couldn't read my mind. I was the only person who was like that. That probably made Edward wonder if I could be trusted, but he took a chance and now look. We are perfectly happy together. I mean sure things didn't go like we wanted them to, but we're together."

He nodded. "I know. Look, just give me a little bit more time with her and I'll see if I can trust her or not. Then I'll just leave her or tell her and have her run away from me."

"Can I ask you one more question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Don't you ever thirst for her blood? I mean I know Edward always had trouble with me and my blood, and he was older then you. Are you okay around her?"

"To tell you the truth, no. Haven't you noticed how much I have been hunting now? I have to so I don't expose us to everyone."

I smiled at him. "You really like her don't you?"

He looked around the gym until her saw her looking at us. "Yeah, I do."

The next song Edward and I danced together again and Nathan was dancing with Darcy again. The rest of the dance Edward and I never left each other's sides. When it was over we all went back to my house to hang out. Edward pulled me upstairs to my room whenever everyone was too busy singing Karaoke, pretty badly I might add.

"Edward, what are we doing up here? The party's downstairs," I said as he pulled me over to the couch.

"I know it is, love, but there is something I would like to ask you away from everyone else," he said.

"Ok," I said confused. I looked at him and he was looking sort of nervous about something. "Edward, what's going on? Are you okay?"

He chuckled and smiled up at me. "I hope I will be soon." He got off the couch and kneeled down in front of me. My eyes went wide when I knew exactly what he was about to do. "Bella,"

"Oh Edward," I gasped.

"Bella, I have loved since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. When you didn't run away from me when I told you about my 'life' I knew you were the one I was supposed to be with. You always believed that I had a soul and a chance of happiness, in my damned life. You believed it so much, that I started to believe it too. When I left you twenty-three years ago, I never thought I would happy again. Then when I learned you died, I wanted to die. I never wanted to be apart from you, but I felt like I had too to protect you. Now that we are together again, I want to make sure we will always stay this way." He paused and reached into his pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Oooo, cliff hanger! Sorry it's so short, but I really have no time today (volleyball party & Breaking Dawn party), but I wanted to update while I still could. The next story I'm going to update is Not Always You and Me. I should have a new chapter up by Monday morning… or late Sunday night. Then I'll try to update The Impossible Miracle before I leave for vacation.

PS. When I come back from vacation, I won't be able to update from Monday-Thursday because have soccer try-outs. Sorry, but I'll try to if I can… Thanks for being patient with me!


	16. In Love Again

A/N: Ah I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated any of my stories, but I pretty much haven't existed for the past three months… sorry. I'll try to update more before basketball starts, but it starts in like three weeks and we have preseason… my bad.

October 29, 2008

I don't own Twilight or any of its characters still…

* * *

At first I almost laughed at him. I mean are you serious? We've been together for what three days? But then I looked into his topaz eyes and I knew this is what he wanted. For all I know we could have been married by now if he didn't leave, or came back to me before I got changed…

My mind was screaming NO it's too damn soon! You just got back together, for all you know he could leave you again. But my heart was screaming YES do it! This is what you've wanted your whole life even after he told you he didn't think a human and a vampire could get married, a girl can dream. You want this…

Do I? Do I really want to rush into this? What about my family? How will they react if I told them I was engaged to the guy who left me all those years ago and actually is sort of responsible for my changing into a vampire?

But then again…

This is what I wanted and I knew I wanted it. Why is it taking me so long to answer him then? I mean this is what I want. I just told him that when we were at our picnic. I told him I wanted everything he wanted. I guess I just didn't think what I wanted would happen this soon.

Of all the things I could have said, I could have screamed at him, in two minutes, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. I knew this is something I have to do. No regrets right?

"Yes."

Edward kept staring at me. It seemed like he was kneeling there so long that he didn't even notice I said anything. "Yes?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my long, long life with you and only you. _Yes_."

I saw my favorite crooked smile play across his lips as he placed the huge ring on my finger. Right after his lips crashed to mine with such a fierce passion, I wasn't ready for it. I laughed against his lips as we crashed onto his couch, breaking it…

He broke the kiss and looked around us. "I guess we should have been a little softer on the landing."

I smiled at him. "Yea we really should of. I really thought this couch was comfortable."

He laughed and kissed me again, but lightly this time and then helped me up. "I'll fix that for you, but I'll make it sturdier," he said with a teasing smile. "Ugh, Alice is screaming in my head. We should head downstairs."

He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door before I stopped him. I had to ask. "How much?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How much was the ring? I don't want something really expensive or this extravagant. It could just be a simple ring out of a vending machine. It doesn't have to be this big to know that you love me."

He rolled his eyes at me, chuckling. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "This ring was my mother's love. I knew she would have wanted you to have it. It didn't cost me a penny. That's one of the reasons why I thought it would be the perfect ring for you."

I smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

He nodded. "Come on, before Alice comes tearing up here."

We walked downstairs, slowly, and turned into my living room. Everyone was staring at us with anxious eyes. When the light hit it just right, the diamond sparkled that way you see in the movies, and Alice squealed.

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited for you two! I knew that this was meant to be! After everything that happened there is going to be a wedding! I need to start planning it right now! Something with the night…" she said rambling to herself.

"Alice calm down. They just got engaged and broke a couch two minutes ago," Emmett said winking at me. "Give her some air." He got up and walked over to me and Edward and hugged me and hit Edward on the back. Edward sighed, and I knew Emmett thought something ridicules to him.

Charlotte came over next jumping up and down and hugging me. "I'm so excited for you, Bella! I knew this was going to happen as soon as I saw you guys look each other in the eye! This is totally an epic love story." She then looked at Edward. "Thank you. You mean so much to our Isabella. I'm just glad you two could finally have your happily ever after."

"Thank you Charlotte, for everything," Edward said hugging her.

Everything? What does that mean?

Nathan and Austin just came up and hugged us along with Jasper. Rosalie came up last. "Bella, could I talk to you outside real quick?"

I looked at her shocked at first, but I nodded and followed her out to the back porch. "What's going on?"

She sighed, looking out into the woods. "I just want to apologize to you for everything I have thought of you since we've met. I just wasn't used to something thinking another girl was _more_ beautiful than me."

"Rosalie, please. No one thinks that."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward does. Ever since he first saw you all those years ago, he thought you were the most beautiful thing on this Earth. He said you had the deepest, purist chocolate brown eyes he has ever seen. You don't know how hard it was for him to look at you again and know that he wouldn't have a _chance_ to see them again. He blamed himself for everything ever since he found out that you changed.

"Anyways, I just want to apologize for everything. I always thought you were so spoiled, ready to give up your life at any second. You had everything that I didn't have. You had a life and a chance to keep it and grow old and die with someone you love. I could never understand why you would want to give that all up."

"I wanted too because I didn't want to grow old without Edward growing old too. I wanted to be with him for forever. I didn't want to just have him for some of his life, but all of my life. I would really just be a small chapter in his life, whenever he was a novel in mine," I said also looking out into the woods. Who would have thought they could be so charming…

"I realized that. I mean whenever I first saw you changed and how you acted around my family, I almost wanted to tear you into pieces. I mean you got what you wanted didn't you? Why were you so mad at us whenever leaving you helped you get everything you wanted? But then Edward explained to me that you wanted us to be there with you and you wanted _him_ to change you. It took me awhile, but I understood why you wanted that. I mean you didn't know Laurent and he just tried to kill you because he wanted too. No one was saving your life."

"Wait, how did Edward know I wanted that?"

"Charlotte told him the first day you guys came to school. She has actually been very helpful to him apparently. She was really pulling for you guys, and she didn't even know him."

"Charlotte was the only one, besides me, who loved him in my stories. She knew we were meant to be. She always told me that. She seems to be like Alice, but with relationships sometimes," I said smiling.

Rosalie smiled too and turned to me, so I turned to her. "Bella, I am very happy that you accepted Edward after all this time and after what he did to you. I glad you are joining my family."

I looked at her for a little bit and smiled at her again. "Thank Rosalie. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She nodded and went back into the house where everyone was talking about my wedding. I still couldn't grasp the idea that I was finally going to be Mrs. Edward _Cullen_. Wow, who would have thought this would actually be happening.

Edward suddenly was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "How does it feel to be the soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked chuckling.

I smiled and looked up at him. "I can't believe it actually. I just am speechless."

"I feel that way too."

I scoffed. "Yea right, you always know the right thing to say at the right time no matter what. I can't even do that and I'm a freaking vampire too!"

He chuckled. "Years of practice love. Also you had to know what to say and when to say it when I grew up. Otherwise you would never get married, and that was basically a sin," he said smiling as he kissed the back of my head. "I really love you, you know that?"

"I got that impression…"

"Good."

We were silent for a few minutes staring off into the woods as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. The cold February breeze picked up, but luckily for me it didn't really affect me. Suddenly Edward stirred and was right in front of me.

"I know this happened really fast love, but I knew that it would just be a waste of our never ending life if we just kept going on like we were. I want you to know we can stay engaged for how ever long you want no matter what Alice says. I just got the impression that this happened too fast for you when you were thinking of your answer before you actually answered me."

"Thank you, Edward, but I actually want this to be a quick engagement. I want to live in a little cottage in the forest close to our other families and just live together and be happy for forever."

He sighed and smiled at me. "You look so beautiful right now."

I looked down sheepishly. "Edward, I know it must have scared you whenever I didn't answer you right away, but I had so many things to consider I just didn't want to regret what my mind was telling me later on. I wanted to make sure that I would never regret my decision and I know I won't."

He cupped my face and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bella, thank you for being honest with me. I know with me leaving you and all, you must have been skeptical about my proposal and I don't blame you, I'm just so happy you accepted. I never thought I would be this happy."

"Me either, me either."

He then kissed me again, but more like the one in my bedroom kiss. We soon fell back into the grass and stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each others arms, and falling in love all over again.

* * *

A/N: I know it was sort of a short chapter, but it was sort of like a filler. I didn't want to get too much into the wedding. I think that may be in the next two or three chapters. But just so you know this story is starting to wind down. I'll let you know when and all but I just thought I should warn you, but I already have an idea for my next story :)

Oh so guess what? We talked about the Spanish influenza in history the other day because we started to talk about the last really deadly flu-ish thing that was known and it was that! I was like dude that's how Edward would have died! I felt like such a nerd but it was so funny that that was the first thing that popped into my mind. Lol


	17. Take It All Away

A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry it's taking me awhile again, but I was just trying to start up my newest story, Black and White. Yens should check it out. Anyways who liked the Twilight movie? I did, though I thought they should have had Edward sit by himself at the lunch table, and Bella find out that he was a vampire better… oh well.

December 3, 2008

I don't own anything! Never have, never will.

* * *

Have you ever thought about the happiest day of your life? I'm sure most people have. Probably their wedding day, or the day they got engaged to the one they loved, or maybe the birth of their first child. I, however, thought my happiest day was the day I found out that a vampire could love a human more than life itself, and a human feel the same way.

I walked around my house while Charlotte vacuumed the carpet on the first floor. Austin and Nathan were out hunting getting ready for the follow day of school. Edward was stuck with Alice, picking out a tux for our wedding, while Emmett and Jasper helped too. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme and Rosalie were doing… something.

I was doing nothing for a change. It was probably the first time in a month that I had the day to myself. No wedding details or shopping to do. So, I just walked around thinking of the happiest day of my long life, and maybe the saddest day.

That one was easy: the saddest day.

It would be the day Edward left me telling me that he no longer loved me. That he was leaving me for good and life would go on as if he never existed. The day he gave me that look in the forest behind Charlie's house, and then ran off. The day I tried to follow him knowing I would never catch him. That was the saddest day.

I sighed as I walked into my room. I shut the door behind me and slid down the door until I hit the bottom. I felt like crying for some reason. Maybe it was because I couldn't share my wedding day with my mother because she doesn't even know I'm alive, or with my father because he's dead. It's a terrible thing to know that you have lost your family.

Yes, I have gained family, but they will never replace the people who brought me into this world. They may try to act like they know me, but the only people who know everything about me is Renee, and she thinks I've been dead for twenty-odd years. Edward didn't even know me as well as her.

He may be able to tell when I'm faking something, or when I'm lying, but he doesn't know my whole life. No one does besides her. And the worst part of this all is I won't even be able to say goodbye to her.

I slowly stood up, wobbly at first, and moved over to my new couch that Edward bought for me considering he broke my first one.

I turned on my stereo, but only for the CD player part. The only CD in was We the Kings, so I settled for that. I really didn't care what I listened to at the moment, I just need music. Silence was too _loud_.

I leaned back and put up the hood of my jacket and closed my eyes. It would have been nice to just fall asleep right now and maybe dream about Renee, acting like I could see her and say goodbye, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything human, except for taking a shower. That was probably the only human thing I did anymore.

Sure I read and watched TV and listened to music, but that's not what I meant.

I could no longer sleep, or eat, or drink hot chocolate on a cold winter night because, let's face it, I was already cold but it didn't affect me!

I groaned and rolled onto my side so I could look out the window to watch the rain fall on the chilly March afternoon. I may have expected something like this to happen. The depressed stage whenever you realize that you will never see anyone from your human life again, but it should have been earlier.

Earlier I had only worried and thought about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Then I found my family and never really thought much about my human life. I tried to get rid of all the pain from that life and just focus on this new 'life'. But when I saw Edward again, and I finally had all of him and he had all of me, life just started to slow down. Like everything was falling into place so I had to reflect on it.

I realized now that I missed Angela and Ben and wondered if they ever got married and had kids. I missed my sleepless nights because of the rain. I missed seeing Renee and hearing her crazy stories and just _talking_ to her. I missed everything from my human life, and now that I was getting married it's all I could think about.

It's weird though, once you realized you've missed something, you just want to do anything so you can fix it. The problem is though, whenever people think you've been dead and you just show back up, they tend to jump off cliffs, or go into asylums. Or so I've been told.

I just wanted to see them again and tell them I was okay and goodbye, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't even tell Edward this because he would worry about me too much. Thankfully I could block Jasper so he wouldn't know how I was feeling.

Tense, worried, home sick, sad. But at the same time happy, excited, and ready-for-anything type of attitude. He would be so confused. Even I was confused on how I felt most of the time.

"Bella," Charlotte called knocking on my door before walking in, "Edward is on his way home. He called your cell phone, but you left it downstairs in the parlor. He said to tell you he should be home in five minutes, and that you guys are free for the rest of the day. Alice is going to take care of a few things for you guys."

I continued to stare out the window wondering if Edward would be able to tell if something was wrong with me, or maybe I was a better liar than he admitted. "Sure, that's fine. Thanks."

Charlotte was sitting next to me in a second flat. She place one of her icy hands on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You seem sort of depressed lately. I thought you would be happy that you and Edward are finally getting together."

I sighed and rolled back over to look at her. "Charlotte, of course I'm happy that I'm marrying him. I wouldn't want to live the next century or century after that any other way."

"Then what's wrong with you? You seem like you've been the walking dead for weeks now. Edward is starting to worry."

_Of course he knew. What was I thinking?_ "Well Charlotte, I am the walking dead," I teased. She rolled her eyes. "Look I don't really know why I'm thinking as much as I am, but I can't help it. All this wedding stuff just got me thinking about my human life and how much I wish my mother could be there and how much I wish my father could walk me down the aisle at my wedding. Now I'll never have that because my father is dead, and my mother thinks I've been dead for twenty-odd years! It just makes me confused and sad."

Charlotte nodded her head and rubbed my shoulder. "Bella, I understand where you're coming from. I went through the same thing whenever Austin and I got married twenty-two years ago. I started to think I should never get married to him because it just didn't seem right, but I knew I wouldn't be able to be happy in this life without him.

"Bella, you should realize that you've never been this happy in this life then you have been these past few months with Edward. He has made you alive again, and from what I understand, you've made him feel like he has a purpose in this life twice now. He loves you with all his heart and he just wants to spend every minute with you as his wife. But he also what's you to be happy, and he will do anything to make you happy. Bella, you have to talk to him about this. He's really worried about you."

I rolled back over to look out the window once again as a car pulled into our driveway. "Thank you Charlotte. I know I need to talk to him, I just don't want to hurt him."

Charlotte stood up and gracefully walked to my door. "Believe me, you're only hurting him by not telling him," she whispered as she walked through my door.

I sighed. I knew she was right; I just wasn't sure how I could put it without him feeling guilty for leaving me. Anytime I bring up my human life, I see pain go through his face because he feels guilty for leaving me and making me become this. It wasn't his fault, he just doesn't understand that.

My door crept open again and I was about to turn around to see who it was, but before I could Edward was next to me stroking my hair and kissing me on the forehead. "Hello love. How was your day?"

I quickly sat up and snuggled back into his open arms and breathed in his scent. "Lonely without you here. Did you find the tux you wanted?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I actually found the one I wanted a half an hour into the trip, but Alice made Emmett and I try on ten different ones in both white and black. I told her I only wanted a black tux for the wedding, but as you know, she wouldn't listen. Jasper, however, already knew which one he would be wearing because Alice picked it out for him two days before, so he just sat there and laughed at us. Emmett was ready to kill him about two hours into it," he joked darkly.

"Well, at least you don't have to go dress shopping with her for the second time. She told me the one I have now is perfect, but she wants to make sure it's the absolute perfect one for me. Then we have to go shopping for the braid maids' dresses."

Edward kissed the top of my head and sighed. "Alice has so much energy for a person as small as her. Who did you name your maid of honor?"

"No one. I don't have one. I couldn't pick just Charlotte because Alice would be crushed and if I just pick Alice, Charlotte would feel betrayed, not to mention Austin and Nathan would be hurt too. So I didn't pick anyone, they both are."

"Why would Austin and Nathan feel betrayed?"

"Because they would both feel like I'm selling out my family for… someone who left me all those years ago," I said softly.

"Ah."

There was a moment of silence, an awkward one to say the least. "Bella, has something been bothering you lately?" Edward asked me quietly.

I hesitated for a second, but long enough for him to make up his own conclusion. "No, why would you think that?"

Edward quickly got up and laid down in front of me with his head resting on my stomach. "Isabella, you know you are not the best lair. Please tell me what's wrong; it's driving me insane not knowing."

I quickly looked out the window to see the rain slow down. What I wouldn't give to be out there running away all my troubles. "Edward, I really don't know how to begin."

"Then just start from the beginning," he suggested.

"It's not that simple," I protested, but when I looked back into his pleading eyes, I gave in. "Ever since you proposed to me, I started thinking about everything I'm going to be missing on our wedding day. For one, I won't have my father walking me down the aisle because he died many years ago. Also I won't have my mother there because she thinks I'm dead. She was my best friend and she won't even be there."

Edward got up and pulled me into his chest so my head could rest on his chest. "I am so sorry to have to put you through this love. I was so selfish these last few months that I didn't even think of everything you would be missing."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Edward, stop apologizing. It's not your fault that this happened to me. I've just been feeling like I should have gone to my mother after I found out that human blood didn't tempt me. I should have went to her and told her about what I have become. I shouldn't have left her broken hearted."

"Bella, you couldn't have gone to her. You would have been breaking all the rules," Edward said softly.

"But Edward, I am her only child. Now she alone with no one to take care of her. She should know that I'm alright at least."

Before Edward could say another word, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and answered his phone. It was Emmett, I could tell by the lower voice. I couldn't make out most of their conversation; it was just a bunch of:

_Yes…_

_No I can't come right now._

_What happened?_

And on the other side the only words I could make out were:

…_hurry…Edward you need to…listen to me for once in…just come…she'll be fine…HURRY UP!_

The last words were clear because he was yelling them at Edward.

"I'm sorry love, but Emmett apparently needs me at this exact moment. Will you be alright if I leave you for fifteen minutes at the most?" he asked me with worried eyes.

I nodded my head, putting on my best supportive-looking face I had. "Yea, I'll be fine. Go ahead, Emmett must really need you."

He looked at me apologetically and kissed me softly on the lips before heading out the door.

I let out a deep breath and feel back onto my couch. What was I thinking telling him all that stuff? He's just going to worry more about me than necessary. It's not fair for him to take the blame on everything. It's just not right.

"Still thinking about that again?" Charlotte asked running to my side.

"Yea," I sighed.

"Look, you can't keep secrets from him and you know that. You had to tell him everything before he came up with some other reason to your unhappiness. Bella, you did the right thing."

I nodded and got up off the couch that was practically molded to my body. "Yea, you're right. I just hate to have him carry another burden like that. It's not his fault I am what I am."

"Exactly, and he may never realize that, but he'll help you now. He will make it all right," Charlotte said giving me a hug. "Now, Alice needs you for some more wedding things. Come on."

After one fitting, three different hair styles, and ten pairs of shoes Alice finally figured out everything she needed for my outfit for Edward and I's wedding. Now, Edward and I were finally together for the rest of the night, just the way I wanted it to be.

Edward had his arms wrapped securely around my waist, holding me close to him. My head was on his chest and we were just relaxing together just like we did whenever I was human. It was what I was waiting for.

"So," I whispered, "are you ever going to tell me what Emmett needed you for today?"

He chuckled. "Well, it wasn't just Emmett who needed me."

I lifted my head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a surprise."

"Edward, you know how much I hate surprises. Will you please tell me?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "You know how you told my family that Austin can be talked to through minds if you call his name?" I nodded eagerly. "Well I decided to test that today."

"You mean you talked to him? Without fight?"

"Well, no not exactly without fighting. Luckily I had Emmett and Nathan on my side, even though Austin had Jasper."

"Wait, on your side for what?" I asked him not entirely getting where he was coming from.

He started to rub my back, with his teasing smile on. "My side for my wedding present for you."

"Edward, you're kidding right? You don't have to get me a wedding present! Just you wanting to marry me is good enough."

"Bella, this present _is_ something I have to do for you. You'll see, it will be just what you need."

"Edward," I warned.

He sighed giving up. "Fine, it's not something that I can buy, okay? Love, this is something I have to do for you. Like I said, but don't worry it won't cost me anything to get."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be here hopefully in a week," he whispered into my hair.

I looked at him confused and worried it would be something very expensive. I was hoping he wasn't lying, but I could never tell anymore.

He chuckled again, but his kiss made me forget about our whole discussion. Its funny how even with my transformation, he can still take my breath away.

* * *

A/N: What's Edward's present? Find out next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me here!!


	18. Back To Where It All Began

A/N: Ahh sorry guys. I was caught up in stuff and then I got ride of my new story and started another new story, and it's just been haywire. Well my new, new story is named A Walk to Eternity, it's inspired by A Walk to Remember, one of my favorite movies. Please check it out, you won't be disappointed. But on another note, basketball season is over and I have a week till AAU, so maybe I'll get another chapter of this up during the weekend, but I'm going to be coaching a soccer team, but I'll hopefully have more time for this. Anyways

February 25, 2009

I don't own anything.

**Edward's POV**

"Okay Emmett, I'm here. Now what's all the arguing about?" I asked coming to a halt in front of Emmett and Nathan. Austin and Jasper where standing behind them. Austin had his arms crossed over his chest, and Jasper looked disgusted.

"Your present," Emmett said simply. "Nathan and I think it's a great idea, and Nathan knows it would make her so happy since he's watched her suffer over the years."

I winced at the thought. "Well, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is," Austin said coming forward, "is we cannot tell a human that we are vampires. You were lucky to find a loop hole with Bella, but there is no loop hole with your present. We cannot do it!"

"Austin, there doesn't need to be a loop hole!" Nathan yelled at him. "Don't you want to see Bella happy on her wedding day?"

"She will be happy with Edward! She will probably be mad that we are putting her at risk."

"How are we putting her at risk? Bella has tasted human blood once or twice, and hated it. She will be completely safe," Emmett said.

"She will be the only human there," Jasper said. "And we all know I don't have the most restraint."

"Jasper, Austin," I said calmly, "I know Bella will be happy on her wedding day because Alice has already seen her laughing and smiling."

"Then while risk it?" Austin asked.

"Because when I looked closely at her eyes and replayed the vision in my head, I can tell she's missing someone. The most important person to her will not be there. She will never be completely happy and Charlotte even told me this is what she wants. She wants her mother at her wedding."

"Edward, not all of the guests are like us though. They all have different diets. This is a major risk," Jasper said.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "I know, but we should at least talk to Renee. Maybe she could just call Bella, or something. I just know that this is something I have to do for her. She's lost so much already."

Austin looked at Nathan who stared back intensely. Austin sighed and then nodded. "You're right. She's lost more then most people do."

"Jasper?" Emmett asked looking at my other brother.

"Okay, but if she comes…"

"Alice, will tell us if it's a good idea or not," I said simply.

The next day I was laying on the couch in Bella's living room holding her. She had her eyes closed probably letting her mind wonder. God how I miss just being able to hold her while she slept and how she mumbled my name in her sleep. She always looked so peaceful in her sleep.

She still looked peaceful just laying here with her eyes closed, but you could tell she was still awake. If only I stayed…

"Edward, we gotta go," Emmett said coming into the room.

Bella's eyes opened instantly and looked at Emmett. "Where exactly are you guys going to hunt?" she asked.

"We are heading to Colorado to hunt some mountain lions," Emmett said.

"Why can't I come too?"

"Because Alice is going to need you since the wedding is coming up soon. I'll never hear the end of it if I whisked you away with only two weeks left till the wedding," I said smiling.

"More the reason to go," she said smiling back.

I laughed and sighed. "I wish I could take you, but Alice and Charlotte are going to need you. Also Esme said she wanted to ask you opinion on something while I was gone."

"How long will you be gone for?"

I smiled at her and kissed the crown of her head. Déjà vu all over again. She would always ask me this as a human and she would always sound worried. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Only two days love. I'll be back before you know it."

I kissed her again and then got up and left with Emmett. When we got into the car I notice we weren't the only people going like I planned. "Emmett, I thought we were just going to go. Renee really only knows us."

"Well," Nathan said from the back, "I thought that once she excepted the fact that her daughter isn't human anymore and hasn't been dead for twenty-three years, she will like to know who's been with her this whole time, so I thought Austin and I should come."

"Sorry Edward, but they insisted on coming," Emmett said changing the station on the radio. "Besides Renee will be cool with it. Didn't Bella once tell you her mother wouldn't care if she married a _monster_?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago, and I never thought I would actually tell Renee what I am, let alone let her meet two people she's never met in her life who just happen to be vampires too."

"Give it up Eddie, we're coming," Nathan said mockingly.

I gritted my teeth as we passed the _You Are Now Leaving Washington_ sign. This was going to be a long ride.

Ten hours later we made it across the country to Renee and Phil's house. "I think only I should go," I told them as I parked. It was a nice gloomy day outside, meaning I could walk around outside if I really wanted to.

"No way, I'm going," Emmett said.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Same," Austin chimed in.

"No. You can't all come. Emmett can come I guess, but she doesn't have a clue who you two are, and we shouldn't ambush her. If everything goes good today, then you can meet her tomorrow if she wants to meet you."

"Fine," Nathan and Austin said together.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Emmett. "Let's go."

When we got to the door, I took a deep breath and rang the door bell. "This isn't going to work is it?" I murmured to Emmett.

"Well, we can only hope it does," he said quickly as a seventeen year old girl opened the door.

Emmett looked over to me quickly. _Did Renee have another child?_ He thought.

"Looks to be that way," I said for only him to hear.

_What do we do now? Do we have to tell Bella? Should we tell her what her half-sister is?_

I shrugged. "Hello, is your mother there?" I asked politely.

She looked in awe at us. She looked very much like her sister. She had deep chocolate, brown eyes and dark brown hair, but she was tan and a little taller then Bella was. Also her face wasn't heart-shaped like Bella's, but more like an oval.

"Uh, yea, would you like to come in?" she asked timidly.

I looked at Emmett and shook my head. "That's okay. It's a nice day outside."

She looked at us and then looked past us at the gray sky and looked at us like we were crazy. Then she walked down the hallway and called for her mother.

Renee came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and then she looked up at us. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes opened wide.

"Mom, what's wrong? Do you know them?" the girl asked.

Her mother shook her head and turned to her daughter. "Eliza I think you should go to your room for a bit and let me talk to the two boys."

Eliza looked at her mother and then hesitantly walked to her room. Renee then turned to us and walked to the screen door. "May I help you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, you can actually. I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett Cullen. I used to date your other daughter Isabella Swan," I said softly hoping not to scare her away.

"Yes, yes, I know, I was just hoping my eyes were deceiving me," she said looking at a picture on the wall next to her.

It was a picture of Bella whenever she lived in Arizona. She was smiling at the camera and lying in the desert floor. She looked beautiful.

"No I'm afraid they aren't."

"But how can you look like that. The last time I saw you, you were in the hospital room with… her… and you looked the same," Renee said with fear in her eyes looking back at Emmett and me.

_Is this some kind of joke? Shouldn't they be in their thirties? They should not like Eliza's age still. There is no way that this is true. Maybe I'm dreaming._

"No Renee you are not dreaming," I said to her.

Emmett gave me a harsh look. _She's not ready for that yet Edward!_

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked frightened.

"I'm sorry, but there is a reason we are here. We need to tell you exactly what happened to Bella twenty-three years ago," I said calmly.

"You don't know what happened to her. I was there before it happened with Charlie whenever you dumped her and moved! You have no idea what it was like seeing her like that! You don't know what happened to her!" she yelled at me. I noticed Eliza coming out of her room to get a better look.

_Why is he doing this to her?_ Eliza thought.

I sighed. "I know I hurt her, and you have no idea how much I regret what I did for so many different reasons. But I do know what happened to Bella, and I came here to explain it to you."

"How, how do you know what happened to her?" she demanded.

"Eliza, is it? I must tell your mother in private," I said to Renee's daughter who was now staring at me in shock.

"Eliza, please go to your room," Renee said impatiently.

"Renee please come outside so I can tell you." Renee did what I asked and stepped out on the porch with Emmett and me. "I know what happened to her because she told me and my family just a few months ago when we found her."

Renee sat up in the chair she was sitting in and looked from me to Emmett and back to me. "She's alive? Is she hurt? Why didn't she call me? Where has she been? What-"

"Please, Renee, let me explain," I said. She remained quiet waiting for me to continue. "She is alive in a sense."

"What do you mean 'in a sense'? Is she or isn't she?"

"She's alive, but not the way you are alive. She's alive the way Emmett and I are."

"What does that mean? I'm pretty sure there is only one way to be alive."

"Didn't you say you were wondering how I look the way I do? How I manage to look 17 still even though we haven't seen each other in 23 years?" She nodded. "Well, then, you are mistaken. There are three ways to be alive. One way is the way you are living now, a human. Another way is the way some people live, by being a werewolf. And the third way to live is the way Emmett, Bella, my whole family, and I are living, by being a vampire."

Renee scoffed. "Edward, you don't expect me to believe you, do you? There are no such things as vampires and werewolves. Those are just myths."

"The way you heard them they are. But we exist. We walk, we talk, and we breathe even though we don't need to."

"I don't understand."

"I figured," I whispered.

"Renee, Bella is alive, but she looks like she did whenever you last saw her, except she doesn't have brown eyes anymore, and she is even paler then she was," Emmett said. "Well, actually she really doesn't look like she did when she was human, but you can tell it's her."

I shook my head. It doesn't look like the Bella I knew, or Renee knew at all. It's still her though. "Look, vampires exist. We don't have a beating heart, we can't sleep, we are extremely fast, we don't eat what you eat, and we don't age, but we do exist, and Bella is one of us now."

"It's not possible," Renee said softly.

_This is a joke. There is no way my sweet Isabella is a _vampire_. She's been dead for twenty-three years. There is just no way that after all this time, she never told me._

"I know you don't believe us. If I had told Bella when she was a human she probably wouldn't have believed me, but lucky for me she figured it out on her own," I said smiling at the memory.

_Yea, but you didn't think you were so lucky when she figured it out back then,_ Emmett thought smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him. "The reason Bella didn't come and tell you what she was is because she scared that you won't believe her, like you don't believe us. Plus she didn't trust herself back then to be around humans without killing one."

"Kill a human?" she asked horrified.

"Vampire's hunt humans," Emmett said simply.

"But if you are a…vampire then why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? Were you just waiting to get her trust before you kill her?" Renee yelled at me.

_Probably should have mentioned our diet, huh?_

"That would have been a good idea," I said only to Emmett.

"There is no way," Renee said shaking her head. "Bella would never kill another human being."

"You're right she wouldn't, and she hasn't," I said hoping to calm her down. "Emmett forgot to mention to you that my family is sort of the freak family of the vampire world. We don't hunt humans. We hunt animal, we try to live in the world as normal as possible. There are only a few of us who don't want to hunt humans, but we are the biggest clan."

"Renee, we didn't want to open up Bella to this life. We, especially Edward, didn't want her to be in danger every time she was over our house, but Bella was determined to find out what we are and normally we would have left before a human got the chance, but your daughter is a very special human," Emmett said.

Renee scoffed. "Oh yea, having a vampire fall in love with you is very special."

"Well that did happen, but that's not what I was talking about," Emmett said quickly.

"Renee, vampires having special 'gifts' and not many vampires have the same 'gift' as another. In my family the really big 'gifts' are the ones Alice, Jasper, and I have.

"Alice can see the future, but only when people made up their minds on what they are doing. Jasper can control people emotions. He knows what they feel, and can change their mood if he wants to. I can hear people's thoughts. That is how I answered your unasked question early. I heard you think it.

"The reason Bella was so special to me was she was the only person I could not hear. I could never hear what she was thinking, and I still can't! So I had no way of telling my family that she was on to us, and that she knew who we were, even though I had an idea she knew exactly what I was. By that time, however, I couldn't bring myself to go away from her. I fell in love for the first and only time, and a vampire love is like no other love. It's so strong that you can never get rid of it."

"Then why did you leave her?" Renee asked quietly.

I looked down at my shoes as I spoke, "Because at her last birthday party, she was opening up a birthday card Alice gave her, and she got a paper cut. Jasper was the newest to this lifestyle and tried to attack her. Luckily Emmett and I were able to stop him, but after the attack I was too afraid of her getting hurt again, that I left."

Renee nodded slowly. "Then what exactly happened to her?"

I sighed. I knew she believed us. I don't know how she just suddenly decided to believe us, but I think she just want to have the idea of her daughter being alive still.

When I told her the story Bella told my family a few months ago, I could tell Renee was hurting. I told her exactly what happened that got her in the hospital at the end of her junior year of high school, and I told her how Bella's life ended and her new life began. I told Renee about her new family and what they are like. Then finally I told her about Bella and I meeting again, and how I fought to get her back into my life and that we were finally getting married.

"Bella would love for you to be there when we get married," I finished.

Renee sat there for awhile taking in everything I had just told her. Emmett look from me to her and then back to me and I could tell that he knew she was going to say. I did too, because her thoughts were clear, she was just having trouble believing she has two daughters still.

"Edward," she said softly, "I would like to meet her family. I want to know everything that you don't. I want to know what she was like after the transformation happened. I want to know what it was like when she found you and what she was like when her father died. I need to know."

I nodded. "Her two brothers will be here tomorrow. Would you like them to come over?"

She nodded. "But didn't you say something about a sister too?"

"Charlotte, yes, but I'm afraid she's at home helping Alice with the wedding plans," I told her.

"Okay, I would like to meet her. I will come to the wedding," she said smiling. "I can't believe she's getting married. When is it?"

"June 23."

"That's in two weeks!" Renee said surprised.

"Yes, but we are almost done with everything and we only need you there the day of the wedding."

"But I want to see her before then. I haven't seen in her in 23 years!"

"I know, but this is my wedding present. She has no idea I'm here telling you all this."

Renee's expression gloomed again. "How do you know that she wants me to know then?"

"She told Charlotte that she wanted you there. She hasn't been herself the past few weeks. Charlotte told me yesterday that Bella told her she wants you there."

"Why didn't she just tell you?"

"Bella doesn't like looking weak. She probably thinks that there is nothing I can do about it so why bother me with another 'burden'."

"What burden?"

"I blame myself for everything that has happened to her and she doesn't think that I should. I know I should though, because it is my fault that Laurent got her," I said bowing my head.

"Well, in my book you are forgiven because you told me the truth. Thank you, Edward," she said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her. "You're welcome Renee. Nathan and Austin will come by tomorrow to speak with you."

"Will you two come too?"

I looked at Emmett who nodded, and then nodded back to her. "See you tomorrow."

Then Emmett and I got back into my car and drove to our hotel. I could already see Bella's face when her mother comes to our wedding. I was so happy I could do this for her.

A/N:**Only Two Chapters Left!!! **The next chapter is the wedding! And then we have the epilogue. Thank you so much for staying with me!!


	19. Never Want To See You Cry

A/N: Okay guys I changed my mind. Two chapters left after this one. I was just thinking about it and the next chapter will be the wedding chapter. So you get a bonus!

April 15, 2009

I still don't own anything, just like the first chapter.

* * *

I gripped my steering wheel a little tighter, turning a sharp bend in the road. I looked in my rear view mirror and decided it was nice enough to put the top down. I smiled taking in the surrounding mountains.

I was in Nathan's Porsche. My car was currently nonexistent because Nathan and Austin just had to take it out of town the weekend before the wedding. Why did I let them do that again, when they refused to tell me what they were doing? Oh yea, I'm a sucker.

I made another sharp turn getting into the town. I slowed my car down a little passing my old house along with Angela's old house. Then I turn out of town towards Edward's house, where Alice would be waiting for me.

Alice was already waiting for my in the tree where I normally park my car under. She hopped down to my side and grabbed me out of the car.

"Bella, what took you so long? You don't drive that slow do you? Your house is only five minutes away when Edward drives!" Alice said dragging me into her house.

"Alice I wasn't even home. When you called me telling me I desperately needed to get over here for a fitting, I was by the shore," I explained.

She rolled her eyes pushing me into her and Jasper's room. "Well, lucky for you I have your dress all ready so just step into it."

I sighed doing what she said. The dress was amazing. It was strapless, classic white, with a tight corset feel for the top half of my body. The right as it hit my hips it flowed out. There were clumps bunched together to make it a little more for me. There were silver beads all over the top of the dress. It was perfectly fit, but a little too long, which is why Alice called me in to hem it.

I stood perfectly still for her, which is something I could have never done if I was human. After five minutes, she stepped back and looked at her handy work.

"Perfect," she said stepping back so I could look at myself.

I smiled and sighed. The dress _was_ perfect. It was just the way I wanted it to look, maybe even better than I thought possible. I smiled and nodded at Alice.

"You are going to look amazing," she mused, tilting her head to the side.

I laughed and looked at myself with my hands on my hips. It was going to be the best day of my life. "Wait," I said suddenly remembering Edward's gift, "it's he going to see me? I haven't been blocking you."

She laughed. "Please Bella, give me some credit. I was blocking him from my thoughts before you turned into a vampire. He has no idea what you look like."

I hesitated. I guess she was right, but just in case I blocked her thoughts, knowing I would be staying here with Charlotte until the wedding night.

Alice left me shortly after to let me change back into my jeans and lavender blouse. Then I hung my dress up in Alice's closet, thinking of my mother and how amazing she looked in both of her weddings. In her and Charlie's wedding she looked young and radiant, not ready for the commitment she was making. Then in her second wedding with Phil she looked just right. She knew what it was like and she knew what she wanted, and it was him. She was ready.

I sighed and smiled to myself. I was ready too. I loved Edward more than anything in the world, and I knew this was what I wanted.

I looked over a little bit to see Alice's and Charlotte's bridesmaid dresses hanging up. They were the darkest blue, almost black looking. When the light hit them, however, you could tell they were dark blue. They were strapless as well and floor length. Just perfect for our dark blue and silver theme.

I walked out of Alice's room and downstairs to where Charlotte was waiting for me. "Hey hun, we need to get home and get everything together. Also Edward's there and he wants to say goodbye before Emmett and Jasper whisk him off for a bachelor party."

"Aren't Nathan and Austin going too?" I asked worried about what they would think if they weren't invited. And they were just starting to get along.

"No they are going. They just had to take care of something for Edward, so they are meeting him there."

"What are they getting ready for Edward?"

She shrugged and smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

I was about to ask her again, but she just shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Come on before Emmett gets impatient and just steals Edward from you."

Seven minutes later we were back at our home. I smiled at it sadly, realizing I probably wouldn't be living here anymore. I'll probably live with Edward, or maybe we will have our own cottage for a little while, just so we feel alone for once.

"Come on!" Charlotte yelled behind her shoulder as she ran inside.

_What's her rush?_ I asked myself as I got out of the car. I noticed my car was back, safely and without a scratch, which is a total plus. I knew Nathan was a little mad that I had to leave them all, but I would always be around. I just thought he might do something small to my car, just to get on my nerves.

I turned into the living room as soon as I got into the house knowing everyone would be there. Edward was sitting next to Emmett and Jasper, while Nathan was sitting on the floor watching the Pirates play baseball.

I smiled and sat on Edward's lap. He kissed my cheek and squeezed me into him. I giggled. "So what are you guys doing tonight? Going to a strip club then hitting up the nearest night club."

Emmett scoffed. "We will be doing more then that!"

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes. "We will probably just hunt some bears and mountain lions," Edward said rubbing my back. "What are _you _doing?"

"I just told you what I was doing," I told them. "We are probably going to ladies choice at the nearest strip club."

Emmett started laughing so hard you could feel the floor shake. I started laughing as well; I doubted we were even doing anything.

Charlotte walked into the room holding Austin's hand. She took one look at Emmett and I laughing and then looked at Nathan. "I guess she told you what we were doing."

Nathan nodded, not paying attention to anything but the TV. I looked over to him and then to Edward for some help.

He shrugged, looking a little irritated. "You forgot that you block your family," he whispered only to me.

"Oh, well I guess I don't really need you to know what he's thinking," I said worming my way out of Edward's embrace and walking over to Nathan.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and then back at the TV for a moment. The Pirates were down 2 to 3. He sighed and started to get up. "Yeah."

He followed me outside and to the tree we always you to sit on when we first moved here. We sat in silence for a few moments, just looking off into the night. We both knew we had to talk about being apart, but neither of us wanted to.

I decided I should start. "Nathan, nothing is going to change between us, you know that right?"

He didn't look at me for what felt like hours, but was only five seconds. "I really don't know that," he whispered. "Everything is going to change. You are going to moving in with Edward's family, right? You will only see us at school and maybe sometimes after school, but it won't be the same. We won't be seeing each other every second of every day."

He was right. It wouldn't be the same. I would be living with Edward and they would be living here. Nathan will be all alone. Austin and Charlotte will probably hang out mostly with each other and when they weren't Charlotte will probably be the only one to talk to Nathan the most since Austin and he don't get along all the time.

But what was I supposed to do? Tell Edward I would marry him, but I need to stay with my family? I couldn't do that. I would have suggested that we just merge together, but then we would be too big of a threat, and everyone knew that. So what is the solution?

"Nathan, you know I don't want to leave you, but I need to be with Edward. I love him so much that it hurts when I'm not with him. I wish I could always stay with you, but I can't. Edward and I will probably live by ourselves for awhile, but we will be here just as much as we are with his family. I could never leave you guys."

"I know you can't," Nathan said finally looking at me. "I just wish you never had to leave. I'm going to be all alone. I'm not trying to complain or anything because I can handle it. I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'm really going to miss you too," I said quietly. We sat there for a moment just looking at each other, feeling like this was the end of an era. Then I reached over to give him a hug, but I forgot we were in a tree and ended up pulling us both out of the tree.

We both landed on out back with a loud clap! Everyone in the house rushed out to see what happened, only to find Nathan and me laughing hysterically on the ground. They all relax and returned inside, even Edward, probably knowing we weren't done talking.

We both started to calm down, sitting up. I leaned against a tree and smiled. I would miss this a lot too. Doing all my clumsy around him. "So," I said suddenly, "how are things with Darcy? Did she find out if you were a big scary monster yet?"

He chuckled. "Naw, unlike Edward in there, I can hide myself better. Plus I'm scarier than him."

I laughed at that. "You wish. You're such a softy. She probably just isn't as observant as I was," I said sound cocky.

He shoved me over. "You know I can't tell her."

I sighed. "I know, but you looked so happy together."

"We were, it's just not the love you and Edward have."

"What do you mean?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I be able to control myself the way Edward was able to. I don't think I love her as much as he loved you to be able to make myself stop sucking her blood if she ever got bitten. I would either kill her, or just let her turn into a vampire. I don't think I would be able to leave her, to save her. And I know that if I ever had a second chance with her, I wouldn't fight as hard as he did. I wouldn't care really."

He paused and looked out into the night again. "I don't feel the electricity go through me the way you said it did when you first felt his cold his. I don't feel pulled to her the way you two act. When you guys are around each other, it's like you can feel everything about each other, even when you aren't touching. That's one of the first things I noticed about you two when you finally saw each other again.

"It seems like there is a magnet between you guys. Like when he moves, you move with him. And even as a vampire, he still acts as though you could break at any moment. Sometimes he looks at you like you are a dream. That you could vanish at any moment and he might lose you again, so he takes in everything he can about you. I don't feel that way when I'm around Darcy. It's just sort of like a human crush. Easily made and easily forgotten."

I stared at him for a moment in shock. He was still looking off into the night, like everything he said was a speech he wrote and memorized, like this was something he already knew for years.

I felt a knot in my chest where my heart was. I felt like I could cry, but I knew that was impossible. I felt like this was a speech he was making at the wedding! It was so beautiful and straight forward that I couldn't believe it came out of him mouth.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you Nathan."

He looked back at me confused. "For what?"

"For say that! It was so beautiful and pure. I never would have thought you felt that way about Edward and I. That was amazing."

He looked down and smiled. "Thanks, but it's the truth. I haven't felt that way yet, and I don't know if I ever will."

I smiled at him and rubbed him forearm. "You never know Nathan. You might find that someone at the wedding," I teased.

He laughed. "Yea maybe."

He then got up and helped me up so he could pull me into one last hug before they all left. Then we walked back into the living room where everyone was waiting for us.

"Finally," Emmett said, "I thought I was going to have to carry you back to our house, just so I can get all the guys away from you!"

I laughed. "I'm done, just let me say goodbye to Edward."

"An hour and half later…" Emmett said under his breath.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took Edward's awaiting hand and lead him into the kitchen, where he pulled me into a kiss. His hands started to caress the small of my back as my hands twisted into his hair.

It was so nice now that he didn't have to hold back anymore. I never would have guessed how much he actually was holding back, how careful he actually was, until that day on the roof.

I smiled into him lips at the memory. He broke our kiss and looked at me and smiled as well. Then he groaned.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Emmett is annoying me," he said rubbing his head with his left hand, keeping his right on my back.

"You know I could always block him for you," I said with a teasing smile.

"No you won't because then I'll pull him off you," Emmett said from the other room.

"Emmett I'm coming!" Edward growled. "Sorry love. I'll see you at the alter?" he asked kiss me on the lips one more time.

"I'll be the one in the white dress," I said smiling, kissing him back.

Then we walked hand and hand into the living room. "Oh I almost forgot," Edward said looking at Emmett who nodded, "you're present."

I looked at him for a moment. "What present?"

"You're wedding present from me," he said smiling.

I looked at Emmett, Jasper, Austin and Nathan who were all sharing the same all-knowing smile. I noticed Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. "What is it that you guys aren't telling me?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing love, just go to your room. Charlotte's already up there waiting for you to open it."

"Edward, I didn't want you to buy me anything! I don't need anything besides you!" _And maybe my mother and father_, I added to myself.

"Well that's good," Jasper peeped in, "because he didn't buy this."

"That's not exactly legal," Emmett added.

"Well in America at least," Nathan said laughing.

I looked at them all and then back to Edward then back to them. What the hell was going on?!

Edward chuckled and cupped my face. "Don't worry love, it's nothing bad and it's all taken care of. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed my forehead and then started towards the door with his brothers and mine. "Just go and see."

Then they all left, leaving me at the foot of the stairs looking up them wondering what was so funny. What could he have possibly gotten me that wasn't legal, but didn't cost him anything?

I started to slowly walk up the steps onto the second floor and turned towards my room. The door was closed so I pushed it open to see Charlotte sitting on my new couch, considering Edward and I broke the last one, next to be big white box probably about five feet high, with a big pink bow on top.

I stared at it moving a little bit into the room. Charlotte smiled at me with a camera on her lap. I shut the door behind me and took two steps closer to the box trying to think of things that are that big. Then I looked at the camera.

"They all want me to take pictures of your reaction," she said smiling even more.

I nodded, not really realizing what I was doing as I came to a halt in front of the package. There was a note on the bow. It read: _To the love of my life. Hopefully this makes our wedding everything you ever dreamed of and more. Love Edward._

I stared wide eyed at it. "You need to take off the lid to see what's inside you know?" Charlotte said getting the camera ready.

"Thanks for the insight," I said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and then put my fingers on the edge of the lid. I closed my eyes and then whipped it off in one quick motion, stepping back as the walls of the present collapsed onto the ground in front of me.

I gasped as I saw the women standing before me. She looked older then the last time I saw her, her hair freshly dyed. Her bright and excited eyes staring into my butterscotch ones.

"Isabella, my baby!" she yelled clapping her hands together with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," I breathed.

I heard the camera snap in the distance, but I just ran to her. I hadn't seen her in 23 years and the last memory she had of me I was wallowing from the heartbreak Edward's leaving caused.

I didn't think it was possible to ever see her again, let alone have her come my wedding! But here I was, a vampire, hugging her human mother who thought she has been for over two decades.

I couldn't have been happier!

But then realization came over me. How could my mother know that I was a vampire? Why wasn't she asking questions? Was she coming to the wedding? Well of course she was, but would she be safe? What did Phil think about this? Did he even know?

I suddenly felt worried, shocked, and confused. Did Edward tell her all about us to get her to come here? Isn't that against the rules?

I glanced at Charlotte over my mother's shoulder and saw that the camera had been dropped onto the couch. She must have seen my worried expression. Charlotte just nodded, guess what I was thinking.

I stepped back from my mother and looked at her more closely. There were a few wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth. She gained a little wait, but it looks healthy on her. Her hairs was actually a few shades darker then it normally was, and her eyes were a little sad but excited at the same time.

"Mom, what are you doing here? How did you find out? Are you okay? Does Phil know?" All these questions started pouring out of me before I could contain them.

Renee laughed and sat down on my couch and motioned me to sit with her. Why wasn't she backing away from me; was she like me and not really care?

Charlotte sat on the floor next to my stereo on the other side of the room and motioned for me to sit next to my mother as well. I did what they told me and stared at Renee. I still couldn't believe it was her.

"Bella, Edward came to me two weeks ago with his brother Emmett. They explained everything to me. About what you are and how you became this way and why you never told me about it. It took me awhile to believe them, but I just knew there was no way you could have been gone. I just couldn't believe you kept all this from me," she said putting her warm hand on my icy one.

I hesitated. Why would I tell her? She would have thought I was losing my mind in believing in something like this. Edward thought I was insane for trusting him for Pete's sake!

"I promised them I wouldn't tell you. I didn't want to involve you in the world I became involved with. It was so dangerous, as you can tell. Also it's sort of against the rules for a human to know what we are," I said looking down at our hands.

"Yes, Edward told me about that." She paused and took a deep breath. I looked up at her to see her smiling. "I just can't believe you're still here!" She quickly wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her.

I wanted to hold her just as tight, but I didn't because I was started to understand what Edward had to go through with restraint. I probably would have crushed her if I even tried to hold like she was holding on to me.

I heard the camera click in the background. I rolled my eyes toward Charlotte, and then pulled Renee out of her 'death grip'. "I can't believe Edward asked you to come here for me," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I asked him why he would do it as well. He just said he wanted you to be happy and he knew this would make you happy. He really is a gentleman. He truly loves you. Your brother Nathan is extremely fond of you as well," she said smiling over to Charlotte a little timidly.

I laughed putting together the use of my car. They went to pick her up from the airport. Why he needed my car, though, I still didn't figure out. "Did they drive slowly for you when he picked you up? I know sometimes he doesn't make the best first impression when there is a car involved."

She grimaced. "Well, he drove… extremely fast," she said with a nervous laugh, "but that wasn't the first time I met him."

I looked over to Charlotte, who giggled. "You mean he went with Edward and Emmett to tell you about me?"

She nodded. "Along with your other brother, Austin. They are very nice, and they were extremely helpful in telling me some stories of you. They say you kept your clumsy behavior," she said smiling.

I grimaced. They would tell her that. "Yes, unfortunately."

We both laughed and continued to catch up. She told me about her and Phil's daughter, Elizabeth. Then she told me how everything was just as normal as it was before. Phil retired from baseball and was now coaching Eliza's high school softball team.

Renee told me Eliza was so much like me, except for the athleticism. Also she was a lot tanner then I ever was. Though from what I can tell, she never has run into any vampires, yet.

I wasn't sure what I made of finding out I had a half sister, but it was kind of cool. I sort of wished she and Phil came to my wedding, but I understood why Renee didn't want them to come. Neither of them knew that I was still alive, and they didn't exactly need the whole vampire story as well. Renee just said that one of her old friends from Forks, daughter was getting married.

Then Charlotte told us that Alice was starting to get impatient so we all road over in my car to Alice's house. I tried to go slow, but even I, who was the slowest driver out of the two families, couldn't go that slowly.

Alice and Esme were waiting on their front porch when we arrived. As they met my mother, Charlotte and I went inside with all of our stuff to get ready for the party Alice just had to have for me.

"You know, I really don't need this. I'm perfectly fine with ending my single life," I told Charlotte as we sat on the couch in their living room. "Besides aren't Bachelorette Parties for people who are sad about leaving their single days behind?"

"Yes but you know Alice. She loves throwing parties," Rosalie said coming into the room.

I was a little shocked to see her here okay with everything. I mean I know we sort of made up, but she still wasn't the biggest fan of me. Old habits die hard…

Charlotte nodded. "Also parties are fun. Besides Edward can't be the only one having fun tonight!"

"Well what are we doing?"

They both shrugged. "Only Alice knows, well maybe Edward does too, but it's not like he really cares."

I shook my head. "No Edward can't know. I blocked the first time she saw me in my dress and then again yesterday too."

Charlotte laughed. "Edward gets so frustrated with that, he said. He says its unbearable not knowing your thoughts, but not knowing everyone's is just frustrating. He's just so used to knowing everything."

I laughed nodded. Renee then came in telling me she was going to sleep through my party, but she'll see me tomorrow. I smiled and hugged her one last time before she headed upstairs to Edward's room, the only room with a bed.

Then the party began.

Alice grabbed my arm and tore me out of the house along with Charlotte, Rosalie and Esme following closely behind. We stopped in the clearing, of all places. A baseball field was set up there and the boys were waiting.

"Alice," I exclaimed when she let go of my arm, "I thought you were against this!"

She smiled and shrugged. "I knew you would want to be with Edward, so I thought a nice game of baseball would fun for the party. So we are playing girls vs. boys!"

I laughed and ran over to Edward to kiss him before being pulled off by Emmett. "Sorry little sis, but don't try to make Edward go easy on you. There is no way we are losing."

I rolled my eyes and joined my team who were up to bat. Charlotte was going first with Nathan pitching. Charlotte hit it hard into the trees and started running. We all groaned knowing Edward was going to catch it, which he did, easily.

Alice was up next and had a good strategy just like last time. She kept it low to the ground for an easy double.

Rosalie was up and hit it just the way Charlotte did, but to Emmett's side of the field. Alice scored, but Emmett threw Rose out, making her mad.

Then I was up. I saw Nathan and Austin smile to each other, knowing full well my ability to bat. Then they turned back to me, but I kept my eyes on Edward who was smiling clapping his hands together to get ready for the ball I was aiming for him.

Nathan pitched the ball right where I wanted it, outside bottom right corner of the plate. And with a loud crack it zoomed right past Nathan and close to the ground. I started to run around first base seeing Austin's shocked expression out of the corner of my eye. Rounding second I saw Edward coming out of the trees, but I figured I could at least make it to third.

A few inches from the plate though Edward wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. "You're out, love," he whispered in my ear laughing.

I sighed. "I thought I could out run you."

"Let that we a lesson little sis!" Emmett said running past us. "Edward still is the fastest!"

I groaned as Edward put my feet back on the ground. He turned me around, smiling, and kissed me on the lips. "Sorry, love, but Emmett would never let me forget this for another century if I let you get to third."

I smiled and laughed. "It's okay. It was just nice seeing Austin's and Nathan's shocked expression."

"You did hit it extremely well. I just wish I knew what they were thinking," Edward said eying me suspiciously.

"Oops."

"Come on lovebirds! We still want to play!" Nathan yelled to us.

I laughed at him and stuck out my tongue. Then I made my way across the field to center field.

The guys ended up winning 7 to 6 after 10 innings. We all said our goodbyes and then split up again. The boys were going to do their own thing, and the girls were all going back to the Cullen's house where we would all relax consider the wedding was in 14 hours.

When we got back to the house I made my way away from the group. Renee probably would be up for another three hours or so. I went to the meadow where I first saw Edward in the sunlight and where my human life ended. I don't know why, but it just seemed right to come here.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow and looked around at my surroundings. Nothing really changed. The twig that Laurent snap, thankfully, had flown away, but besides that, nothing moved.

I lay down and closed my eyes. Sometimes I wish I could sleep. It was always a comfort to feel Edwards arms wrapped securely around my waist while humming my lullaby. I could never get over the fact that I thought he would disappear again, though. I still feel that way now.

After all those years of thinking he never loved me, it was hard to actually swallow the fact that I was about to marry him tomorrow. _Old habits really do die hard,_ I thought grimacing.

I took a deep breath and held it for about ten minutes before letting it out slowly. The wind started to pick up around me, making the trees dance back and forth.

About a mile away I started to hear foot steps. They were running about 75mph and they didn't sound familiar. The wind picked up a little more and the scent clouded my mind.

It was _her_.

I knew it. I could sense the danger around me even if I never met her this way. This is what she wanted all along though. She wanted me alone; she wanted me to replace the hurt of losing her mate James.

That name alone made me shiver. It's going to happen now, in the place where Laurent tried so many moons ago. She was finally going to get her revenge for what Edward. But I wasn't going to allow that.

I knew I probably wouldn't be as strong as her, and I knew I wasn't as experienced as she was, but I had powers she never dreamed of. I would be able to stop her. Maybe I wouldn't even have to kill her…

Her foot steps grew faster and faster realizing I wasn't about to move from my spot. I wasn't like she was. I wasn't going to run from the thought of death. I couldn't if I wanted to save those I loved.

I knew that if I ran then she would follow, or run away, but she would find away to hurt me. She would figure out that my mother was here and find out where she lived and then kill her along with Phil and Eliza.

If not, she would surely try to hurt Edward and his family, or maybe she would go after my family. I would _never_ let any of that happen. I would either kill her, make her leave, or die. I would do this just to keep my family, Edward's family, and Edward safe. I couldn't live with myself for eternity if someone died in my place.

The steps started to slow down to a jog as she reached the edge of the forest. I braced myself in the stance I saw Edward 24 years ago in front of her.

_Crunch_.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! That was actually the longest chapter I think I've ever written, 6,147 words!, so it better have been good. Lol. Okay now I told you that there would only be one chapter after this one, but I've changed my mind, like always. There are now **ONLY** two chapters left! The wedding, of course, and the epilogue, just like I said last time. Thanks for sticking with me and please review!


	20. The Past Always Comes Back

A/N: I know we still have one more chapter after this, but I just want to thank everyone who has been following my story from the very beginning and for all those people who came in sometime in the middle. I got over 200 reviews! And who knows how many story alerts/author alerts/favorite story/favorite author alerts! Thank you so much! You guys are truly amazing and it's sad to see this story come to an end. *Tear*

Go Pens! Stanley Cup Champs! (had to put it in:P )

June 12, 2009

I don't own anything, just like the first was and just like the last will be.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I start pacing up and down our living room, trying to see something, anything, that will tell me Bella is alright. Charlotte went around the house to make sure we didn't just over look her. Rosalie was in the garage, not caring, like usual. Esme was frantically looking everywhere.

I let out a frustrated groan. Why did Bella have to block herself from everything? Why would she need to block herself from me, is the better question. I just want to make sure she's safe, but now I have no idea and I have the worse feeling that she's not okay.

"Charlotte," I yelled to the third floor where she was located. She came down in the blink of an eye, her eyes full of worry. "We have to call Edward."

"Yes, I know. Maybe Nathan has an idea where she is," she agreed taking out her sleek black cell phone pressing the number 3 to speed dial Nathan.

"Why would he know, but you have no idea? If Bella wanted to be found she would have told someone here, not with the boys." I was letting my anger get the best of me, but I was too worried to keep up my calm and cool personality.

"Nathan tends to know everywhere Bella goes," Charlotte explain putting the phone to her ear. "Nathan, where are some places Bella is likely go to get away from everything?"

_Why would she need to get away from everything? _I wonder, still trying to 'see' Bella.

"Well, she normally goes to the roof of the house, but I would have known if she was there considering we are here. Besides that she likes to go to the old meadow where _it_ happened. Oh and she likes to hunt in the clearing. Why?" I could hear Nathan's muffled voice getting worried.

"She went off by herself when we got home. But she's been gone for over an hour and we can't find her anywhere."

"I'm on my way," Nathan said hanging up the phone on her.

"Crap," Charlotte said ending the phone call and then dialing 1 for Austin.

"Why are you calling him?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Because I don't need Nathan here running through town trying to track someone who probably isn't in trouble. If she was in trouble, she just would have either unblocked herself, or called Austin. Since she hasn't done either I doubt she's in trouble."

"Bella is a magnet for trouble," Edward said coming through the door and looking directly at me.

_I can't see anything Edward. She blocked herself from the moment we first saw her and I've barely been able to see her future since then,_ I thought looking back at him.

"Alice can't you get around it or something?" he asked closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

I didn't have to read his mind to know how worried he was. Even though she was a vampire now, he still thought of her as the same fragile human she used to be.

_I've been trying Edward, believe me. We need to set out a search party or something. I just have this feeling she is in danger._

Edward turned towards Jasper and Emmett, who were standing behind him getting ready for the order. "Jasper, go at the clearing. Emmett, I need you to go to the hospital and get Carlisle and then try to track her scent. I'll go to the meadow."

He hated the thought of her getting hurt _again_ at the place that was supposed to be a place of so much love for him. He never got over that she got changed there.

"Edward I'm coming with you," I said getting up off the sofa. "I have to make sure she's okay as well and I'm not going to sit here and wait."

"Neither are we," Nathan said stepping forward talking for his whole family.

"We can't all go and we are wasting time trying to figure out who is going to go. Just go where I told you to go now and then if we don't find her we will all set out," Edward growl, his temper getting the best of him.

"No, I'm not sitting around to find out if my sister is hurt or dead. I'm going with you Edward," Nathan said looking at Edward as if he was a scum for thinking otherwise.

I froze. Trees, there were a lot of trees. They were all covered in the green moss that covered this whole town. Then it all went black again.

"So she's still in Forks," Edward said after my vision went dark.

I nodded too frustrated not knowing exactly where she was.

"Look I'm going to find her now," Edward growled getting angry again. "I need to find her. The rest of you can do what you please, just don't tell me you are coming with me."

With that he stalked off out the door and took off towards the meadow.

A second later Jasper and Emmett set off to where Edward told them, both knowing full well that she was going to be in meadow, even if I couldn't see it.

Nathan stalked around the living room with Austin, while Charlotte sat down on the couch with Esme who recently joined our little party. This was not the party I wanted the day before their wedding.

I skipped over to the stairs and sat down closing my eyes and becoming completely still, hoping that something would come to me.

I couldn't let her die _again_.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the ground watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Nathan was going to wrestle whoever won. Austin was just sitting on the side lines with me watching them run back and forth at each other. I was counting down the seconds until I got to see my Bella again.

I didn't need a bachelor party. They were for the men who were sad to see their single life to end, having to share the rest of it with one person. I, on the other hand, couldn't be happier that I finally got to have the love of my life all for myself. Yes, I was being selfish, but I've wanted to marry Bella for 24 years, ever since I saved her from Tyler's van, since we sat in that little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, when she found out who I really was.

When she didn't run away I knew she was the one I was supposed to be with, even if I didn't necessarily want to. I didn't want her to have this life, now I wish I did. If I had just changed her, or let the venom run through her veins when James bite her. I would have never caused her so much pain.

I would have been married to her for at lease 23 years if I just would have let that happen. Then I never would have forced myself to be away from her. I would have never caused her so much pain that her own father could barely recognize what she became. I wouldn't have had her be alone when the transformation happened.

Why did she have to fall in love with the most selfish person on the Earth?

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you I'm happy you are marring her," Austin said pulling me out of my own self misery.

I thought about it for a moment. I was shocked he was happy for me. I thought he hated me that's what his thoughts told me at least. "Thank you Austin, that means a lot to me."

He nodded turning his attention back to the wrestling match.

Nathan walked over shortly after, motioning me to follow him. I nodded, already knowing what he was going to talk to me about. Sometimes I wondered if they remembered I could read their thoughts.

"Edward I just wanted to talk to you," he said when we got close to the entrance to the woods by his house.

"I know."

He smirked, remembering I could read his whole conversation right now. "Sorry, I keep on forgetting you can do that. So you already know the conversation I had with Bella yesterday?" I nodded. "Good that makes this a lot easier."

He paused, getting to preoccupied with the fight going on twenty yards in front of him. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head turning it back to me. "I just wanted to tell you that she has been through hell these past years, trying to cope with this life alone. She's loved for as long as I can remember. Just watching her talk about you brought longing and pain into her eyes. When she first saw you I could already tell she was falling all over again."

He paused again, but this time he was trying to find the right words. "Look, I want to say that if you ever hurt her I will kill you, but I don't think that's fitting. See I can already tell you love her more than life itself and you would much rather be dead than hurt her again. That and I don't think I could take you in a fight, seeing as I'm still new to this."

He gave a nervous chuckle. I could now see why Bella loved him so much and why he was her favorite sibling. He could be so protective of her, yet he seemed to be able to make a joke out of something he was trying to make serious. He cared for her almost as much as I did, and I really respected him for it.

"I love her probably more than my own biological sister Edward. I can't stand to see her hurt the way she was. She never smiled a real smile for the longest time. I could always tell she didn't feel comfortable smiling, almost like she thought she shouldn't be happy. Then you came back into her life and everything changed. I felt like I didn't know the real her until I saw her smile the way she does around you. Thank you for that."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," I said quickly. "I don't deserve it."

"I know this may seem hard to believe, but I don't blame you for leaving her. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. I could never purposely give someone this life when they have a potentially long life ahead of them. I just couldn't take that away from them."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Nathan. That means a lot to me coming from you. I can tell how much Bella loves you. She looks up to you like you're her older brother."

Nathan clapped me on the shoulders. I could feel his phone ring through his jacket. He took it out quickly and looked at the caller ID. "Hm, I wonder why Charlotte is calling me."

**Bella's POV**

I stood frozen in the middle of the meadow. I knew she was coming. I could smell her; I could see her running through the woods. She stopped and step on the stick for a dramatic affect, I concluded. She wanted me to know she was here to kill me.

I wasn't scared, though. I had fought other vampires before. Sure it was only my family, but that counts, right? Well, I had one thing she didn't. I had my shield.

She stopped at the edge of the meadow, staring at me with her red eyes. Her fire read hair was spinning around her, making her look so much fiercer. "Hello Bella," her childish voice called to me before she took a step into the moonlight. "I'm surprised to see you alone."

"Who else would be here with me?" I asked wanting to know who else she was planning on attacking after me.

"Well," she said taking another step forward, "I recently found out you have a family of your own. I'm surprised you would leave them when you knew I was back here looking for you. You've known for awhile, haven't you?"

I gulped. "Yes, I've knew you were hunting me. I knew even before the Cullens told me." I smiled at her. Just saying their name made her shiver.

"_Their _back?" she hissed.

I nodded. "Yes, they've been here longer than I have. I'm actually surprised you didn't go and check that out before you came after me."

"Laurent said-"

"Laurent's dead."

"I know he's dead! I knew he couldn't finish off the job, but he made this much more interesting." She paused taking another step forward to test me. I stayed still. "You see, I would have been fine just killing you as a human, but now I can kill you fairly. I'm assuming Edward found out you were changed, but he probably thought you were dead first, now however, you have seen each other again, and I will kill you making it ten times worse."

"You can't kill me," I said calmly.

She laughed shrilly. "Oh you have no idea what I can do." Her eyes looked me up and down until the fell on my left hand. "You're engaged? To Edward, right? Oh this makes it even better."

"You know, if you do succeed, Edward and his family, as well as my own, will come after you and kill you."

She shrugged. "They won't be able to catch me. Edward has tried, and he's not good at tracking."

"Luckily someone in my family is," I lied. No one has even tried it.

"I doubt it. They are nothing compared to James."

That's true. As much as I hated to admit it, he was a great tracker. I was about to say something else that might stall her, but she was finished talking. She crouched into the same position I saw Laurent, Edward and James go into before fighting. I did the same, like I did when I fought Nathan a few months ago.

We started to circle around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. If you've seen the way lions fight, then that's what we looked like. We were testing the other to see who was be weaker and try to catch the other off guard.

Victoria stopped, as did I, and crouched lower to the ground. She was going to attack first. She realized I was waiting for someone to show up and save the day by killing her for me, but she didn't want that.

I knew it wouldn't happen though. If they hadn't showed up now, then they would never show up. I don't even know why no one has, though. Alice would have seen this by now.

I snapped back to attention. I didn't want to be caught off guard. Then she pounced.

She tackled me, trying to break something by the fall, but I was quick and shoved her off of me.

We both got up quickly and looked at each other. This time, however, I took the first step. I lunged at her and both of us smack to the ground. Her arms gripped my forearms with unbearable strength. I dug my knee into her stomach so she would loosen her grip, which she did.

I knew I had to get off of her and clear of her so she could attack me. I quickly pushed myself off of her and backed up to the edge of the meadow.

She got up just as fast as I did. Then she threw herself at me again, but I read her all to well. I concentrated and my shield threw her back through the trees. I ran after her hoping to catch her off guard enough to begin to tear her apart.

I followed the paths of trees that had been broken down from her and found her starting to fall 100 yards from where we originally were. As she fell I threw myself on top of her and began to tear.

First her arms came off, followed by her lefts. I quickly tore her torso into two and disconnected the head from the rest of her body. Then I grabbed as many sticks and branches I could and lit a match to them and threw her scattered body into the flames.

Then I collapsed onto ground, my hands shaking. I just killed someone. Okay, sure I didn't like her and she was just going to kill me anyways, but still I killed someone. It was so unreal.

Suddenly arms were around me holding me close to their cold body. I instinctively stiffened, not knowing if Victoria brought anyone else with her.

"Bella, it's me," Edward's voice whispers in my ear.

I immediately relax and turn into his chest, burying my face. My body was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh, its okay love, I'm here," he said softly as he rocked me back and forth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella!" Alice and Charlotte both yelled as Edward led me through the doors of my house.

Edward refused to let go of me as they both hugged me. His arms stayed around my waist pulling me into him repeatedly to kiss the top of my head. Not that I was complaining.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I should have seen this coming," Alice said with her hands still on my shoulders.

"Alice it's not your fault. I shouldn't be blocking you like I am."

She nodded, taking a hint from Edward that I didn't see. But he led me upstairs to my room and took me to my couch. He pulled me into his chest and held me there as I rested my head on his chest.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he asked opening up his eyes to look at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked picking up my head so my chin was resting on his chest.

He hesitated, like he wasn't sure if he should tell me the truth or not. "I started to follow your scent, but then I saw the smoke."

I nodded, not knowing what to say to that. It took me almost an hour to get my body to stop shaking. Even though I'm a vampire doesn't me I like to run around ripping peoples heads off. I just wasn't ready.

"Bella," Edward said softly, but with strongly, "I should have been there with you. You shouldn't have had to do that yourself. Can you forgive me?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You were at your bachelor party and I just shouldn't have walked away from my own party like that. I just wanted to see the place again; I didn't think that _she_ would be there. Can you forgive me?"

He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled anyways. "There is nothing to forgive. I never would have thought she would try to come near you when my whole family is here."

I shrugged and laid my head back down.

We stayed silent for a few moments, before Edward started to hum lullaby. I closed my eyes, wishing I could fall asleep to this like I did so many years ago. Life seemed so complicated then, even though it was the easiest thing. Only I would be in a life or death situation every day I lived.

We stayed like that for the longest time. With Edward, the hours of my long existence just seems blend together. It makes everything go so much faster when I would rather just be caught up in the moment or have life free. But everything must come to an end, no matter how great that moment it.

"Bella, time to get ready," Alice said peeking her head into my room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I would have had this done sooner, but I've just had like the worst couple of days in my life this week. Started with a fight, ended with my friend going away for the whole summer. FML. Anywho, I'm still going to post the sequel to Not Always You and Me, tomorrow, or today, however you look at it. And yea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if the fight scene was a little week, I didn't know where to go with it. Um, hopefully by Tuesday I shall finish this story and I can concentrate on others. Thanks everyone for sticking with me!


	21. Forever and Almost Always

A/N: Wow this is kind of sad. My last chapter of Second Chance. Well this chapter may be a little short, but it'll be good. Oh and no epilogue, I kind of changed how I was doing this a lot, so it's just going to be the wedding. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me through this whole story.

July 29, 2009

I don't own anything that has to do with the book Twilight. Sorry.

* * *

Have you ever noticed that once you've lost something you think you will never get it back, yet somehow it always seems to find its way back to you? Or how about when you finally give up hope on something, it magically appears and you feel guilty for not believing in it a little bit longer?

Laying in bed thinking about this, I realize this is what I've always thought of Edward. I thought I lost him yet in the end he found his way back to me and into my heart. I was finally giving up hope on the dream that he would ever return to me and just tell me it was all a bad dream, and then we end up meeting the way we did all those years ago and fall in love again.

Fate seemed to tell me that I was supposed to be with Edward, whether I was human or a vampire. We were just meant to be together.

We went through so much as a human/vampire couple. Fighting off James and then Jasper almost killing me. Then when we found each other again we had to fight for each other. He had to win me back and I had to win over some members of my family, then once we were together we had to fight off Victoria, or rather I did.

Staring her in the face again, I knew this time I would win for good. I couldn't allow her to kill me and my chances to be with Edward… again. I knew that I was fighting for _something_ not just revenge.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my face. I opened my eyes and focused on her and my sister behind her. "Man, if I didn't know any better I would have guessed you were asleep. I called you twice when we were downstairs."

I sat up and brushed my fingers through my hair. "Sorry, I was really zoned out."

"We could tell," Charlotte said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her as I stood up. "So what do you need me for exactly?"

"Bella, today is your _wedding day_," Alice said looking rather annoyed. "We need to do your hair, and your make up. Luckily we did your nails right after Edward left. Then we have to get your dress on, which might take awhile."

"Alice, we can get this done in twenty minutes top. We are vampires, remember?" I said sitting back down on Edward's comfortable bed. Man I was really glad he bought this.

Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me upward. "Bella, your mom wants to help out and she's human. So it will not take twenty minutes. Let's go!"

Charlotte grabbed my other arm and together they dragged me out of Edward's room and headed to Alice and Jasper's bedroom where Renee and Rosalie were waiting.

As they did everything I sat there completely still trying not to think about what was going on around me. All I was taking in was the hands moving around me and people talking about what way would look better or which color would go better with the dress.

When I opened my eyes to look at the clock I realized there was only an hour left. I suddenly tensed up when Alice was doing my eyeliner, which she ended up smudging. She sighed and rubbed it off so she could redo it.

She must have known that I was started to freak out. All I kept thinking about was what if Emmett kept Edward later than he was supposed to? Or what if Edward changed his mind and just wanted to be that couple that never got married just remained engaged for years and years?

"Bella, Edward's already downstairs in his tux welcoming the guest," Charlotte said in my ear.

Okay maybe I was looking for the worst possible things, at least I didn't have to worry about human things. For instance, Edward can't show up drunk, which, if we were human, I know would have happened with Emmett in charge of everything. Also I didn't have to worry about catering because our entire guests, minus my mother, were vampires and didn't eat or drink anything besides blood. So I didn't need to worry if something happened to that.

The musicians were already downstairs tuning up their instruments (they were friends of Carlisle, so they were vampires as well). I guess the only thing I really had to worry about was one of the guests getting too friendly with my mother.

"Done," Alice said moments later.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Rosalie, Charlotte, Alice, and Renee were all staring at me in awe. "Okay, stop looking at me like that," I said spinning the chair around so my back was to them.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Renee said coming around to look at me. She took my hands in hers and smiled. "Your father would have been so proud."

I smiled back at her and stood up. "Thanks mom," I said giving her a hug.

When we let go she pulled something out of her purse. It was a little velvet box. "My mother gave this to me on my wedding day when I was marrying your father. I want you to have it."

I opened it and gasped. It was like a smaller version of the necklace from the Titanic. It was a sapphire diamond attached to a silver chain. Little diamonds circled the sapphire.

"Oh mom," I said tracing it with my finger. "I don't think I can take this."

"Why not?" Renee asked looking worried.

"This is something that should be passed from mother to daughter."

"And it is."

I shook my head closing the box. "No, mom, it's not. I can't pass this down to my daughter because I'll never have one. You should give this to Elizabeth." I started to hand it over to her, but she pushed it back at me.

"Isabella, it is mine and I want to give it to you. I don't care it you can't pass it down to anyone; I just want you to have it. My mother gave it to me when I was marrying you father, not Phil; therefore it should go to his daughter."

I smiled weakly at her. "I'll wear it for the wedding but I think you should give it to Elizabeth afterwards."

She shook her head. "No I will not take it back. I want you to have it. Sure Elizabeth may be able to pass it down to one of her children or grandchildren, but she won't wear it all the time. I know you will and you will cherish it more because it's like holding onto something from your human years. It's like holding onto me."

I was lost for words. So I just nodded and turned around so she could put it on for me. When I felt the metal touch my skin, I knew it would stay there for the rest of eternity.

I turned back around and hugged my mother one last time. "Thanks mom. Try and visit me, and email me regularly! I'll try and visit you sometime too."

She laughed. "As long as you promise to actually check your email."

I laughed too and nodded. Then she left me standing in the middle of Alice and Jasper's room waiting for Nathan to come up and tell me it was time for him to give me away.

As if on cue Nathan walked in. "Hey Bells," he said shutting the door behind him. "Wow, sis, you look beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself," I said nodding at the tux.

He looked down at himself and smiled. "Yeah Alice picked it out for me."

"She was always good at finding clothing for formal occasions."

"Yeah you could say that again." He paused still not stepping away from the door. "The ceremony still doesn't start for another ten minutes, but I just wanted to…"

"Me too," I said walking over and pulling him further into the room. Then we collapsed on the couch together.

"You know Alice is going to kill you if you mess up your hair or make up or dress."

I shrugged. "It's my day and I can look how I want to."

He laughed and looked out the window. "I can't believe we are actually saying goodbye."

"Nathan this isn't goodbye for good. Just till Edward and I get back from our honeymoon. Then we will see each other almost everyday."

He shook his head. "It won't be the same. I know we've already talked about this, I just didn't think one day could go by so fast. I feel like it was just five minutes ago that you tackled me out of a tree."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hey I did not tackle you out of a tree. I simple fell and pulled you with me."

He laughed and nudged me a little. Then he sighed and looked at me. "Doesn't it seem like just yesterday we started school here?"

"No, that feels like it was five minutes ago. It seems like just yesterday that I changed you guys," I said putting my head on his shoulder. "There was so much blood from the crash; I'm surprised I didn't kill you guys."

"I'm surprised that we didn't all die just from the crash itself. If you wouldn't have come we would have died within an hour," Nathan said rubbing my back.

"Probably, you had the worst injuries of everyone. I think that's why I was so glad you pulled through. I actually didn't think you would survive long enough for the venom to transform you."

He smiled. "How many broken bones did I have?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well you had three ribs cracked on each side. I think you cracked you skull. Your right leg was definitely broken and your collarbone was broken as well. I think you broke your left wrist as well. Then you had gashes from the glass in you cheek and your shoulder." I paused and thought about the scene. "I think you had a huge piece of glass sticking out of your left leg too."

"Wow, thank god I don't remember that part of my human life."

I laughed. "Yea you were really knocked out."

"Well this is a happy topic for a wedding day," he said laughing. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh crap, it's time."

I sat up straight. "What? That was ten minutes?"

"Yeah. It went too fast for me as well." He said pulling me up off the couch. Then he went around straightening out my dress. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Nathan took my hand and led me out of the room and down the stairs. There was white carpet leading from the foyer to the backyard where the wedding was taking place. Alice sprinkled red rose petal down the whole aisle. When we step on the carpet, my mother was getting ready to walk down the aisle followed by Alice than Charlotte.

"Deep breath," Nathan whispered in my ear. Then we started to walk down the aisle.

The music started up when I made it to the door. I looked up then to see all the guest standing up and turning to see me. Then I looked past them all to Edward who was smiling, looking just as handsome as ever as the sun set right behind him.

Nathan squeezed my hand and I looked over to him and smiled. My feet started walking before I even noticed I was moving closer and closer to my love. Finally we came to the end of the chairs and Nathan turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. He offered my hand to Edward's, which he took, then went to take a seat by my mother and Austin.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

Carlisle, who got ordained online, was standing at the top of the platform waiting for us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite Edward Anthony Mason Cullen with Isabella Marie Swan. The couple would like to exchange their own vows, so Isabella would you like to tell Edward how you feel?"

I nodded and turned to look at Edward. He squeezed my hand and smiled. I smiled back. "Edward we've known each other for such a long time, though it seems like just yesterday I was human and sitting next to you in Biology class. I had no idea what you were than, but you trusted me and loved me so much I knew you were a better man than you thought you were and I was scared. We were separated and I had given up hope to ever find you again. I thought what we had was amazing, but just wasn't meant to be. Then I came back here and walked into Biology class to find that you were sitting there, in the same table, with the only open seat left.

"You fought for me and made me trust you a way I thought I would never trust anyone ever again. You loved me just like you did before we separated maybe even more, and I know you will love me that way for the rest of eternity. I love you Edward, more than I ever thought someone could love someone else."

I could tell my mother was silently crying behind me. I almost felt like laughing, as weird as that sounds, just to cut the silence that followed my little speech.

"Edward," Carlisle said finally, "would you like to say anything?"

He nodded still staring at me. "When we first met, I didn't think I was strong enough to be around you. Then later, I wasn't strong enough to leave you alone. Something about the way you acted around, the way you weren't scared of me, just pulled me to you. I never thought I would find anyone who makes me feel the way you do. I would do anything for you no matter what the cost is to myself. I love you more than anything in this world."

I held my breath, not that it mattered. Even though his was shorter than mine, it struck me more and moved me more. He would do anything for me, even if he had to hurt himself.

A few moments later Carlisle finally said, "You may now kiss your bride, Edward." And he did. He took me in his arms and kissed me a way a never thought possible. It was so deep.

Then we parted and everyone around us clapped. We smiled at each other as he pulled me in for one last kiss, then we walked down the aisle hand and hand smiling.

I never wanted this moment to end, but I was okay if it did because I knew I would be with Edward for an eternity.

Forever and always.


End file.
